Forbidden Fruit
by NocturneD
Summary: Princess Cadence's magic is based around affection and love. We all see that as a positive but never consider it a double edged sword when all we know about love is the good, romantic and a fairy tale come true. Though the toughest thing about love is not about maintaining it, it's about letting go... *FINAL CHAPTER POSTED*
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Fruit**

**By NocturneD**

note: in honor of the royal wedding this will be in Cadence's POV. One Shot.

**ooo**

All of you see me as miss perfect. I represent true love. I have little faults. I was flawless in my wedding dress walking down the isle to marry my true love. Shining Armor; my knight in shining armor. My love. The special pony who was perfect for me. My special day was almost ruined thanks to the queen of the changelings. But thanks to Twilight Sparkle and her friends, we all prevailed in the end. The wedding went as followed and the reception was great. It was everything that I hoped for when I was a little filly. The wedding night went as expected, my love and I expressed our love for each other and it all seemed like it was going fine the next few months...

Until I went to Ponyville to visit Twilight Sparkle and her friends for a week. Shining Armor could not come at the time because of guard duty. Ponyville was pretty much a quiet little town. Not too many of those around anymore thanks to job demands and urban renewals. Do not get me wrong I support every pony working to support their family, but seeing Ponyville for what it was. It looked peaceful. Almost like a small town that time forgot.

Twilight Sparkle and I as usual did our little dance to greet each other. Oh how much fun it was. Twilight showed me around starting with her library. The book selection was amazing, she has a lot of promise of becoming a librarian in the future. Maybe she could even manage the castle's someday? We went to see Rarity; the fashion pony. She is so frantic with trying to please me. Guess she wants to mingle with the high society. Pinkie Pie gave me a huge celebration that night to welcome me. I love her just to bits. Then there is Fluttershy who is just a doll. Her animal friends I adore. Rainbow Dash was not big on parties that distracted her from her practice sessions. I promised her tickets to the next Wonder Bolts if she was interested in going with me as for some reason Shining Armor does not fancy them. With an obvious yes it was decided. Then there is Apple Jack, the last honest pony in Equestria. Surely a good pony to know and be friends with.

My troubles started I guess you could say the first night I came here. The party was being held at the Sweet Apple Acre farm and almost every pony from Ponyville was there. There was dancing. Eating wonderful pies. And most of all drinking this blessed apple cider. I love it.

One mug of cider later...

I was dancing with Pinkie. She tore the dance floor like a mad pony. Her moves were electrifying. Dash joined in and it was explosive. I just can't get enough of this cider.

Another mug later...

I decided to walk outside to see more of the party. There I noticed a red stallion fiddling around with some farm contraption. Sorry I don't know much about farming so whatever it was I'm sure it was vital to the Apple family. I sat down not to far from the barn to get away from the party and just enjoy the night sky that Luna blessed us with. The red stallion finished with the machine and noticed me sitting by myself sipping my cider. I must have had two already. Twilight and the others tried to coax me back in and kept me company for a bit, then a distraction or two later they would be back inside. Something about Pinkie Pie being blind folded and running around holding a sharp object to pin on something.

He asked if I was lost. I just giggled and shook my head then said I was just getting some fresh air. He introduced himself as Big Mac. Well the Big part of his name holds up pretty well. He was a tall stallion, clearly got Shining Armor beat. He walked around my proximity for a bit putting things in different spots. At first I tried to watch the constellations but the sound of metal clanking , I could not concentrate. I looked at him, he looked back and apologized. I just laughed and told him he was not doing anything wrong. Then I asked him why he was not inside either. He just said there was still some work to do and did not want to deal with it earlier the next day. Pretty acceptable I admit.

Was not too long until he came back with a mug of apple cider for himself. I was almost out myself and wanted to fetch another. But I felt like talking. Big Mac was truly a remarkable pony with being very helpful and loyal to his family business. He explained what he does and what his responsibilities are. Normally I was never interested in businesses like I said before despite me having a foal sitting service back then. Why did I quit that you might ask? The foals themselves, guess I grew up along with them. I noticed Big Mac had a different brand of cider than I did. He told me he grabbed a mug of the alcoholic cider. I was intrigued. I had no idea they made cider with alcohol in it. I asked if I could have a sip, he warned me that it had a different taste and had an extra kick to it. What could possible happen? I had champaign at the wedding. I took a sip and boy was it strong. It tasted interesting...

I went back to the serving table and asked Apple Jack for a mug of the alcoholic cider. She commented saying I should kick it up an extra notch. Maybe if I drink more of it I will get a better taste. I went back to Big Mac who still sat there. We continued our conversation into the hours. I'm not sure if this was the cider talking but, Big Mac was pretty handsome. Wait... no I guess he looked handsome before. All big... Had big muscles. Well toned flank... His freckles were cute. He talked like a true gentle colt, even acted like one. Gave me the best seat outside the barn, nothing more than a hay stack but... meh. I was in a bubbly mood.

Wait...

Wait...

How many ciders did I have?

One... two...

Wait does that count the ones from earlier?

Three... four...

I don't know why but whatever Big Mac said was just funny to me. I kept pressing on his cutie mark like it was a button. I laughed harder. He just chuckled and rolled his eyes. He excused himself to go back to work. I told him to stay but insisted that he go. Oh no... that big beef cake is not getting away from me... I tracked him down in another barn where there was a lot of hay. Found him up in the rafters moving hay around. I groggily climbed up the ladder and almost lost my footing. The ladder fell to the floor and I was hanging onto the edge. Big Mac pulled me up and asked if I was okay. I just threw my arms around him and told him he was my knight in shining armor for helping me. I planted a big kiss on his lips. He backed away. I knew he was shy and told him he did not have to be. Come on... Give Cadence some loving. I remembered I did not give him my name and told him not to worry about it. He asked if I had a boyfriend, I just told him that my boyfriend was a big stick in the mud and thought about getting back at him. I knew it was the cider talking. I asked if he had a girlfriend, he said sort of and was not sure about it but wished to move it further. I complemented him more and saw him blush. What the cider made me say... I don't wish to repeat them even if I could remember some of them.

Then the big differences between Big Mac and Shining Armor came into play. A lot of similarities happened like laying me down gently on my stomach and working me slowly. Sizing me up and taking me finally. Big Mac lived up to his name and I moaned like a drunken whore and begged for more. More and more. Told him to do whatever he wanted, my body was his. His sculpted body was perfect. After what would have felt like hours, we both fell down in the hay. My hair was a mess, I was breathing heavily. Big Mac just lied there sleeping. Big guy was so exhausted. So was I... That was my mistake of sleeping right there next to him.

Before I knew it, water thrown on us. Big Mac and I scurried to our feet and found Apple Jack with a bucket and equipped with a mad face. Twilight was behind her with her hoofs over her mouth not sure what to think of the situation. The rest of her friends had their mouths open. My heart skipped a beat. I looked at Big Mac who looked at me then scratched his head.

"WHAT IN TARNATION HAPPEN HERE?" Apple Jack shouted then tossed the bucket to her side. "BIG MAC WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I... Uh..." Big Mac stopped just as soon as Apple Jack shoved her face into his demanding answers.

"How could you Cadence?" Twilight muttered once, this time she shouted it and cried, "HOW COULD YOU?"

"Wait... Cadence as is... Princess Cadence?" Big Mac blinked. "The princess Cadence of the royal wedding a few months ago?"

"Twil...Twilight. Apple Jack! I can explain!" I tried my best to explain but, it was no use. I was a bit drunk and hit on Big Mac. One thing led to another and now I'm confronted by my sister in law with her friends. The smell of sweat and sex was still in the air.

What would happen after that party. Twilight Sparkle lost faith in me, not sure if she should run and go tell her brother that I betrayed him. But she was sure as hell mad at Big Mac saying that he took advantage of me no matter how much I tried to explain. She even threw out all my luggage from her library and told me to go find a motel. Apple Jack was mad at me too, calling me a hussie saying if I could not keep my end of the promise then she would have never helped at my wedding. Twilight and Jack got into a huge verbal fight and were not speaking with each other. The others. Rainbow Dash flew away but not before hearing from that she took pictures. Pinkie said that the party was still fun, but looked at me funny saying that I was the only thing that went wrong. Rarity went on and told all of her mare friends. Fluttershy... said nothing. Maybe it was for the better. The whole town whisper as I walk past them. Big Mac had his fair share of judgment, but to be fair he did not even know who I was. He treated me like a lady and it felt great.. but I ruined his life too... He would get hissed at and yelled at for ruining a fairy tale marriage. Would not be long until Shining Armor hears about this. He can get mad at times but at this level I do not know what he could do.

I was so dead... I betrayed my husband and had no reason to do so. Big Mac was a nice pony and I hope nothing ever happens to him. I'm too scared to even go back home to our house. I just can not face Shining Armor. I took the promise and threw it all away for some stupid cider. Now I do not even want to look at the stuff.

I remember hearing a story. Was called Genesis I believe where a male pony was tempted by female pony with an apple... How fitting...

Was tasting the forbidden fruit worth it?

**_ooo_**

note: hey there. was in due time until we got a story like this. now don't get me wrong. i think cadence and shining armor are nice characters, they got their coolness but also their flaws. though sometimes a marriage is not so fairy tale like the way you want it. why did I write this? boredom you can say. plus in due time there was going to be a shining armor x rarity story somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Fruit**

**By NocturneD**

note: This got people curious. Here's another chapter, if you want an update then it is going to be awhile because of my other stories. use of swearing involved.

**ooo**

I did not stay in Ponyville for very long. More likely just two days out of the seven I was supposed to spend with Twilight Sparkle and her friends. After that little stunt I pulled, Twilight and Apple Jack were on bad terms. Twilight would spout that Big Mac must have took advantage of me while Apple Jack was claiming I was just a hussy and can have any stallion I wanted. That was only half true. But I stuck my nose out of the argument. Twilight Sparkle viciously spew more insults and claims at the Apple family's morals. Apple Jack again in return said the Sparkle family must like taking in garbage. I could not take this anymore and left for the library and waited. I was miserable. I betrayed my husband let alone the hopeful eyes of Ponyville thinking I could do no wrong. Like I was the big sister that was always right. I waited for Twilight's return and she eventually did come home. I tried to speak but she just ignored whatever I had to say. I was about to scream that I was sorry until she turned her head to look at me. Eyes slanted, mouth frowning and ears lowered.

"Get out..." She said.

"But Twilight ple..." I tried to tell her.

"I SAID GET OUT WHORE!" Twilight screamed at me.

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" I tried to defend myself but it did no good.

"GET THE BUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Twilight commanded me. Her teeth gritted like rocks scraping against each other. "I USED TO LOOK UP TO YOU! I HELPED AT YOUR WEDDING! BUT THAT'S JUST A BIG JOKE TO YOU! GO STAY IN A BUCKING MOTEL BECAUSE I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU ANYMORE!"

"But.." I tried.

"I SAID GET OUT!" She screamed.

Soon my stuff was thrown out on the street. I looked back at Twilight in the doorway with Spike hiding behind her. No sad eyes from her at first then she slammed the door. I was on my own now. I went to that motel Twilight told me to go to. Pretty much a run down place with the neon sign flickering on and off. A husky bald pony worked the front desk and gave me a key. I walked into my room and dear Celestia it smelled awful. There was a huge stain on the bed. Water was leaking from the ceiling. The television was coin operated. The bathroom I will leave out because well... You seen one disgusting bathroom you seen them all. It was a long day, I did not feel like going out the rest of the night. I just sat in the dirty bed thinking back how I screwed everything up. The apple cider was very potent that I can assure you. My curiosity got the best of me and look where I am now. I slept with another stallion in a barn at a party until morning. Plus I did not remember protection involved or if anything was used. I was so dead. Fear came over me as I have more than humiliation and disappointment to worry about. I cried myself to sleep, woke up the next morning to check out. Maybe I could make amends with every pony but that was not possible trying to knock on the door to the library. Again and again I knocked but no pony came. I gave up. Hard for me to do but maybe going to the Sugar Cube Corner would help. Pinkie usually is quick to forget things. I went in and waited in line. But to my dismay the ponies in front kept looking back at me then started to mutter under their breath something I don't wish to repeat. My turn eventually came and found Pinkie working the front desk. I managed a smile. But to Pinkie she saw through me and just frowned. No happy welcome, no dancing. Just asked me what I wanted. I asked for a dozen donuts and a cherry pie. Pinkie brought everything out instantly and dropped them in front of me. I paid her and was about to leave, was expecting a please come back soon saying but. No...

I went to Rarity's next. I entered wondering if she was doing anything, well apparently I caught her at a bad time. Well to be blunt, she was making up a lie to avoid me and told me she was busy making a dress that looked done already. I just bid her farewell. Dash just whizzed past me and ignored me. Apple Jack was at her stand and refused to look at me. Then I saw him again. Big Macintosh helping his sister stock their stand with their famous apples. I walked over to the stand and asked for a bag of apples to at least try and break the ice. Apple Jack again ignored me, Big Mac being the gentle colt that he is serviced me. I paid him but... I stayed for a bit more.

"Hey... um..." I muttered.

"I apologize your majesty." Big Mac apologized then scratched his head, "I had no idea you were royalty."

"Big Macintosh." I spoke, "It's not your fault... I'm the one who could not handle the stuff and... and..." I sighed, "Maybe it's better if I just left..."

Big Mac only nodded and put on a weak smile, "Well... I wished we could have met under different circumstances princess."

I nodded, "I do too... Well... Thanks for the apples. I'm leaving Ponyville in the next hour hopefully..."

"I hope you enjoyed Ponyville then princess." Big Mac replied, "Do you need me to carry your things atleast?"

"Um... No thanks." I turned and left. My cheeks were burning and I stood at the train station for basically two hours. Again the ponies around me whispered and gossiped. Until I found something shocking while passing the news stand. A magazine cover with me on it. My hair was messed up and I was sleeping next to Big Max. Oh my Celestia no! NO! NO! I looked through the pages that had the story listed and it lasted about four pages with pictures. NO! PLEASE! Party pictures of me being drunk. Me being hit on. Me flirting. Listing what I quoted during the party. Me being... mounted. Another picture of me moaning. I asked the news stand attendant if he had anymore in the back and how far do these magazines go. He said that they were selling like hot cakes and the magazines go far and wide from one end of Equestria to the other. Oh my. I'm so doomed. Buying all the copies was not going to stop the news from spreading if ponies already bought it before I did.

My train finally came. I boarded in a hurry. And sat in my seat worrying the rest of the way back to Canterlot. Got off and raced back to my home. To find him sitting at the kitchen table reading through various letters. I put the donut box and pie on the table and sat down.

Shining Armor rubbed his forehead and finally spoke almost in monotone but still did not look at me, "What are you doing home so early?"

"I... Turns out... I did not feel like staying a week." I told a half truth.

"That's too bad..." He flipped a parchment over then picked up another. "My sister would have insisted on making the week perfect."

"Oh yes. She was such a doll." I laughed. "I uh. Got some stuff from Pinkie's if you want any."

Shining Armor looked up at me finally and smirked, "Alright sounds good."

"So... how was work?" I asked.

He frowned, "... I don't know how to explain this. Or how it could happen but..."

My stomach started to hurt. I knew he caught on or learned.

"While I was finishing drills. Some of the privates were reading a magazine during their break." Shining Armor explained, "And to my surprise I found a picture of you on the cover..." He shook his head, "I grabbed it and saw what they were looking at." He pulled out the exact magazine he explained and threw it onto the table in front of me with some of the pages bent and creased. "I did not want to believe it and thought it was nothing but photo shop until Twilight's letter came and explained a few things... Stating that I was a stick in the mud sometimes? And you apparently had relations with one of her friend's brother in a barn?"

"I...I..." I was a loss for words. I can't bail myself out of this one.

"You know what Cadence save it!" Shining Armor raised his voice.

"But honey let me explain!" I tried to reason with him. It was no good. "Twilight was just upset with me! She took that out of context!"

Shining Armor whipped out a cell phone and looked for a video on Pony Tube. He pressed the play button and my voice came up saying the exact things I said at the party. Among other things.

"Honey please!" I begged, "This won't happen again! I made a stupid mistake I was drunk!"

"Happen again?" He frowned, "I never wanted it to happen a first time! You literally took our vows and threw them away like they were nothing!"

"But... Surely..." I tried to speak.

"I'm done Cadence... I put up with all your stupid shit when we were dating. I put up with all your stupid shit when we were engaged. But I will not put up with your stupid shit now!" He yelled. He slammed his hoofs into the table making it shake. "I left work early today because of this! Thank Celestia I had some respect from my guards that I was not laughed out of the castle!"

He looked at me dead in the eye, my eyes watered. "You have two choices. You go or I go? Because I... WANT... OUT..."

I shouted, "CELESTIA WON'T LET THIS END!"

He scoffed and shook his head, "Oh believe me. She already knows." He held out his hoof, "This is the bill for the wedding..."

I looked at the parchment and thought, "The bill? Is she that disappointed in me?" Let alone, it was in the seven digit range.

"Have fun paying that off." He turned around and gathered his things and muttered, "Bitch...". He decided to leave and move back in with his parents much to his embarrassment and dismay. They welcomed him back with open arms. And surely, I was the punching bag in their conversations. His mother had the pleasure in talking bad things about me and how her son was so great. His father on the other hand kept looking at me, almost like he was visualizing me in a sexual way. Sort of tells you that Shining Armor's parents are not as close as they were in their earlier years.

I sat alone in our first house... well what was left of it. Only my things remained. I gave up my marriage for one night of pleasure with another stallion. And I'm already regretting it. Shining Armor won't even want to look at me anymore like I was a disease. He went down to city hall to retrieve some documents. Already signed on his behalf. He would go on to continue his work at the guard but then his performance would wane. Some talk of him being demoted.

Celestia please... forgive me...

**ooo**

so there you go. another sad chapter. i had a more physical approach planned but since i'm against abuse i took it out. hoped you enjoyed it. will they get back together? will Cadence leave to go live somewhere else?


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Fruit**

**By NocturneD**

note: Wow. People really are curious about this thing. But I just have to ask. Is it because someone finally made a story about breaking a happy marriage or do some people just like crack pairings?

**ooo**

My aunt has requested my presence at the castle not too long ago by letter as well as a reply. What did I do? I just tossed the parchment onto the table and sat alone in the living room. Well what is left of it after Shining Armor took some couches and chairs, some end tables and whatever. Reason why I let him take them, well most of that stuff was registered from our wedding and bought from his side of the family. Maybe he was going to give it back. I don't know I can't think.

My emotions were getting the best of me as I sat there leaned up against the one sofa that Shining Armor did not take. Looking through the photo album I admit was not the best for the situation. Pictures of us being happy, hoping to have a bright future together. Pictures of us having fun. Of us hugging. Kissing. Looking into each others eyes. Wearing silly hats. Eating cotton candy. All the fun stuff. Sadly. Nothing could repair this. Or even if I could I would have to go to him crawling and begging for forgiveness. But no, I was the last pony he wanted to see.

I thought going outside would would do me some good. Though news does travel far and wide quickly. Some ponies whispered to their friends as I walked past them, other ponies just kept to themselves. But there were a few ponies felt that they needed to shout insults my way. Saying I hoped I enjoyed having a multi million bit wedding just to go to waste of every pony's time. Thank Celestia those ponies were far and in between. Shops still served me and did not care about the whole affair. Some ponies just did not care. Surprisingly, they did not care who I was. Guess I'm just another celebrity in their midsts that had their moment of fame. Oh how I remembered a year ago that little ponies would come running up to me offering me flowers and hugs. Just to get close to a princess. Still some young ponies would wave. I would weakly wave back to them and put on a pretend smile, oh how much my soul was hurting right now. The paparazzi did not go without their annoyances of getting pictures of me while I was trying to eat. I was trying to buy myself a pair of sunglasses to shield my eyes from the tears that this whole mess formed. Even that was hard and had flashes here and there. Trying to buy a drink. Flashes. Trying to sit alone in the park. Flashes. Not too soon after that a field reporter tried to ask for an interview. I was on my last nerve and shouted at her. Big mistake. More flashes.

I could not have a moment to myself without some stupid bright flash. I told them please leave me alone I wanted to be left in peace. Not even that. I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the annoyance. Maybe it was me feeling desperate. But I managed to snag one of the cameras and smashed it on the ground. Then tried to wrestle another away with my magic. Oh what a fine day it was. Soon pictures of me all stressed out were being uploaded on camera phones. And so... I just ran home. Crying. Defeated. What was I supposed to do from now on? Hide in my house until I'm no longer the talk of the town?

Just then another royal letter appeared in front of my face. I sighed in relief. Hopefully aunt Celestia could calm the situation, at least make the paparazzi go away. I did not respond to her last letter but knew this one had to be urgent. I unrolled the parchment and read to myself.

_Dear Cadence,_

_ I request your presence at the royal palace tonight to discuss some things. I already sent one of my chariots to your home. Bring a change of clothes and any of your necessities you might need for the next few days. _

_ Love Princess Celestia._

Maybe this was aunt Celestia's way of telling me to stay at the castle for a few days to avoid the angry ponies? Later that night, the flying chariot did come and I brought my luggage with me. Maybe a few days away from home will do me some good. The ride was not long and had one of the guards carry my bag. Though, coming back to the castle was a bit uneasy. I mean, the whole fairy tale wedding that I wanted since I was a little girl was held here. It just gave me a stabbing feeling in the heart just thinking about it. The guards were quiet, though you might be thinking they're supposed to be. But usually say "Yes ma'am or no ma'am. My apologies. Here you are." None of that. Almost like they have been told to not even talk to me. The guard brought my bag through the front door while the other guard finally said he will take it to my room set up while Celestia was waiting in her study.

Hopefully seeing a familiar face will calm me. I walked the rest of the way to Celestia's study area and knocked on the door. All I heard was an almost uncaring tone, "Come in." She said. I opened the door and stood in the doorway, I meekly said hello. Celestia was reading over a book I could not tell what it was because of how dim the room was. Only the fireplace was giving off a light source. She looked up and gave a slow forming smile. She greeted me... but not with a smile. She waved me to sit across from her.

"It looks like you had quite the predicament." She frowned.

I only nodded in response. I could cry like a little girl to her mom to kiss her bruises away but...

"But a foolish one. One that will not be easy to mend back together." She shook her head in disappointment. "I invited you up here so you can get your bearings together. But I also wanted to talk to you about this matter."

"I know... but..." I stumbled with my words.

"Candence." She said sternly. "I seen the article. The thought of a marriage I performed myself... One that I approved of.. And one that I wished that went well... ended up in a scandal."

"I'm sor.. sorry but.." I tried to say.

"There were so many ponies that came here wishing you and Shining Armor success. I know that some marriages can end badly, but with you two after what I saw. I thought it was a sure fire thing. I thought that maybe once an alicorn could finally find happiness among the regular ponies..." Her voice saddened, "But I was wrong..."

"But you're not wrong Celestia." I said. "I just made a stupid mistake!"

Again her face turned sour, "And that you did. The meaning of marriage was supposed to mea..."

"I KNOW ALRIGHT!" I shouted, almost getting ready to blubber. "I don't know how many times I said this but I got drunk and made a stupid mistake!" I heaved, "Now Twilight Sparkle and her friends hate me! Not only that I screwed up Big Macintosh's life too! Ponies hissing at him accusing him of destroying a good marriage but that is bull! Shining Armor called me names and moved out. Now he won't talk to me to even let me explain or even apologize! I don't even know if I'm pregnant or not!"

Celestia just sat there. Not saying anything. Her face remained with the sour look.

I continued, "What's worse is that I'm getting called names by the ponies out in the market place. Photographers taking pictures of me at my worst. Some even saying we enjoy flushing their tax bits down the toilet! Every pony is mad at me! Twilight even threw me out of her library! I tried apologizing but it did no good! The only pony who did not try to bite my head off was Big Macintosh!"

Princess Celestia nodded her head. "Trust is not easy getting back."

I blubbered, "I'm sorry!"

Aunt Celestia stopped with her lecture and hugged me. There was not too many ponies from here to Ponyville that actually cared what I had to say but I'm glad it was my aunt. "I'm sorry too." She said and patted me on the back, "I was angry when I heard about this." She looked down with a sad look, "But I never wanted you to go unhappy." Tears were shed as I cried more and more. "Cadence?"

I looked up, still sniffing and hiccuping. "Y..yes?"

"How about staying here for a couple days?" She asked, "It will help clear your head."

"What about... what about Shining Armor?" I asked.

She frowned, "Well. If he wants to continue not talking to you then that is his problem. But if he comes around wanting to talk then take the chance. And if you still love him and he still loves you, then all should mend well."

"But what... what if he does not want to forgive me?" I asked again.

She replied with a simple, "His loss." She explained, "If he does not want to listen and you two end up going your separate ways then just know there is a big world out there for the two of you." With deep piercing eyes looking at me, she asked, "We're you unhappy during your marriage?"

I defended myself, "I was very happy with it!"

"We're you?" She asked again.

"I... I... uh." I lowered my head, "There were complications that... I was trying to work out."

"Just you? Or you and Shining Armor?" She asked.

I sighed, "Just me..."

She puckered her lower lip and nodded, "I see..."

"It's not that I... Well... Shining Armor and I sort have drifted apart in the romance as he would be all sweet the first few weeks then... it got a bit sour where he would go to work ofcourse." I explained, "He would always over exert himself, then come home and flopping onto the bed. I tried give him a massage and encourage him but he just kept quiet. Its either work. Or he comes home smelling like alcohol or even some sort of fragrance. Plop down on the bed or play video games with his friends. He does not want to go anywhere with me. We also have been fighting about things. He has not even taken me out to lunch or dinner since after the wedding... And the days he does try to get sweet with me his work always ends up calling him and he has to go in."

Celestia only nodded as I continued to explain. The more I told her, the more I knew she was a bit disappointed. Then she came out and said, "Maybe we should turn in for the night. You had a hard day after all." I only nodded and went off to my room. Celestia explained that the bill was only sent out of anger and she'll take care of it no problem, she apologized for it as well. But also told me that if I wanted to get married again it had to be a sure fire thing. I looked up at the ceiling after I plopped facing up on the bed. The fancy designs of decorations pressed up against the finish. Going over the things in my head to what to say to Big Ma... I mean Shining Armor. Oh dear. Please forget that... Oh how I missed those strong red arms Shining Armo... Cadence his fur is white not red! Think straight...

How can I be thinking of Big Macintosh when my marriage is on the line with Shining Armor!

**ooo**

**Please review!  
**

Note: Okay everyone big question here. Should Cadence and Shining Armor try to get back together? Or should Shining Armor and Cadence see other ponies? I already heard from someone that Rarity should jump into the frame. Send in your reviews for your opinions! Plus I was also planning to have Celestia chew out Cadence but decided against it as she already has enough ponies against her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden Fruit**

**By NocturneD**

note: wow. another update.

**ooo**

It was not an easy three days. I tried to set my mind off both Shining Armor and Big Macintosh by enjoying the luxuries the castle had to offer. I dined on the fine foods. I was entertained by the set up Celestia arranged during one of her high society parties for the nobles. Shining Armor and I were supposed to attend together but with the recent... uh... The recent break up between Shining Armor and I, we decided to go separately. To my surprise aunt Celestia invited Twilight and her friends to the party.

I kept my nose clean all night. But knowing how I was brushed off by Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and the rest. This was going to be a disaster waiting to happen. I dressed myself in my best clothes, but with the news that spread all over Canterlot like wildfire. I'm sure I'm not going to go ten feet without over hearing about my stupid mistake from the guests. I was not even sure I should even attend this party but aunt Celestia coaxed me into coming. Assuring that there will not be any fights or heated arguments in her presence. Well that is good... I suppose... The party was what you would call a party in terms of rich pony. Caviar, expensive wines, shrimp. Classical music playing in the background.

So that night. I tried to make myself look good but not over the top saying, "Hey I cheated, I know you hate me but I'm still good looking." No. I was still being a sour puss over this. I just stayed near my aunts as the party began until I felt better. Well that was not the case. I was still miserable but still kept on smiling. But the guests, the ones that actually wanted to keep this fire going can easily see through my lame smile. But they knew better. They knew not to cuss at royalty no matter how much they think I robbed them of their time and tax bits. Just for me to look good in a dress. I can apologize a million times nicely or beg, but they do not care. They feed off of this attention. Do I feel terrible about it? Yes.

Twilight Sparkle just kept close to her friends all night and would only come over to talk to my aunt unless I left her side. Still I could feel her distrust in me. The others; Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. When they looked at me, they only smiled and nodded. Guess maybe they felt they did not need to be mad at me or something. I don't know. Why am I being so paranoid about this? But something caught my attention. I asked if there was supposed to be another friend in their group one with a rainbow mane. Pinkie and Fluttershy looked at each other then back to me saying that she could not make it that night and had to work overtime. Pinkie Pie told me that some pony else came in her place since it would be a waste of an invitation. I was wondering who else they could have brought. I scanned around the room. I already counted Pinkie and Fluttershy. Twilight Sparkle talking with Shining Armor over at the punch bowl but to my dismay, Rarity was putting on the whole, "I'm interested. Tell me more you hot stud" expression. Oh how my blood started to boil as soon as I saw Shining Armor actually giver her his full attention. Sure it seems harmless you might think but with a stallion on what might seem to be the rebound you can't be too careful. I was not too pleased. Call it jealously if you want, but I have to talk to Shining Armor by the end of tonight or else.

But something was building up inside of me. Was it fear? Was it desperation? Or was it jealousy? Actual jealousy that my husband is being flirted with by a pony that was one of my brides maids. Part of me wants to go over there and smack Rarity over the head but I just cannot do that. Suddenly, Twilight turned her head and glanced at me. And greeted me with a frown. Still, the feeling of betrayal must be flowing in her mind, just labeling me as a stupid drunken harlot or thinking I will bend my legs over my head and lay on my back for any pony. Rarity and Twilight finally moved away from Shining Armor to go talk with other ponies.

Good now was my chance. I prepared to walk over in his direction but then froze half way realizing. What was I going to say to him? Sorry that I could not hold my liquor and slept with another stallion, let's get back together? No that sounds stupid. If he truly loved me and still did, then he would not hold this against me. Sure the trust might be gone for now but really I do love him. I shook my thoughts loose and just decided to say what was from the heart. If only if it were that easy.

"Shining Armor?" I asked as I approached him.

He stirred his punch with a straw then slowly looked back at me and spoke with a plain look on his face, "Oh hey. Enjoying the party?"

Oh hey? Oh hey? That's all he could say?

"Er... Yes sort of." I fumbled with my words.

He sipped his drink and then placed the glass onto the table, "So... How's it like being back in the castle?"

"...Fine... Just fine." I answered simply. Oh dear Celestia, it sounds like when we first met not knowing what to say to each other. I brushed my hoof into the expensive marble tile and kept slurring my speech, "So... How have you been doing?"

He nodded his head slowly, "Well. Being a captain put a lot of stress on me to the point where I could not focus and my performance suffered under pressure." He let out a disappointed sigh, "It was in the better interest that I was demoted and some pony who had a lot of time to fill in the position better than me."

"But you were happy being captain were you not?" I asked, I was surprised at this. But inside I knew he only got that promotion to captain because of our engagement. Call that a little push. Don't be surprised either because that's how some guards or workers get to the top is engaging with the family of business. In a way, yes I did feel bad that he got demoted. How far he would not tell me.

"To be honest... At first it sounded great. I would get more money, I would be higher on the ladder. But..." He shook his head then turned to fill up his glass again, "The job was so demanding where I had to sacrifice a lot of time just to make sure everything was in working order. Had to teach the new recruits, give them training, do drills with them. Give orientations. Also had to get to know them better as Lieutenant Colonel Fire Starer would say, better to know your teams strengths and weaknesses than sending an unknown off to battle. Then there is me being an instructor at the guard academy, lesson plans were terrible as I often figured no pony was really listening to me. Then have to help run the combat training center. Also have to keep a quota up."

I only nodded. I knew there was a lot of responsibility of being captain. This is what he was really doing from sun rise to sun set. Coming home dead tired, sometimes not even wanting to eat. He would bring paper work home with him to grade the new recruits knowledge and then fall asleep while grading them. That was one of his responsibilities of being a captain. Being an instructor to the new recruits and testing them to make sure they get the idea. But mostly from what I managed to read from his material is how to stand like a guard, how to respond like a guard. How to act like a guard. How difficult could that be? Well, from seeing how troublesome the recruits he was assigned to teach I could see why it would be tough. You come in thinking you're going to be the strongest pony then you come out different from what you expected.

"I'm... very sorry to hear about that." I tried to sound sincere.

"Yeah... and look where it got me." He scoffed.

"Surely there was something that you liked about that position." I asked him, trying to get his hopes back up like when were only married for a few weeks.

"I... I like teaching." He chuckled. "Gives you a real challenge to pass your own knowledge onto another pony so someday they can use it and pass it onto another pony."

I gave a soft giggle, "You sound like you would be an excellent teacher."

He let out another sigh, "That's probably what I should have gone for actually. My family are a bunch of scholars anyway. Mom is a history teacher, dad is a professor down at the university. What Twilight might be in the future, probably teach at the school for gifted unicorns I bet."

"Then... why not go for it?" I managed to smile.

"I don't know... I was thinking lately if I did not join up in the first place... then I uh..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah sorry to take this off track but I know why you're over here and... I just want to say sorry for calling you a bitch and not wanting to listen."

This had me weeping for joy... at first...

"Honey, I understand that you were mad and I'm very sorry too. And I hope in you're heart that maybe we can..."

"Um. About that actually." He frowned. "I'm sorry but I don't know. I... Just can't take that kind of mistrust anymore."

Now cue the water works... In tree... two... one...

I let tears crawl down my cheeks, "But how come? I told you I was sorry. We're married for better or for worse."

He blew air out of his nose and frowned, "I'm sorry but I had some thinking time and thought about this... maybe we... maybe we rushed into marriage too quickly..."

"But... but we were really in love! We even proved that to the changeling queen!" I raised my voice a bit. I did not care if any pony was watching us.

"Yes but maybe we thought we were so sure." He nodded his head slowly.

I could not believe this.

I needed something to wipe my face with or at least hide it.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

Without an expression to read on his face he just said, "I'm sorry that my job took a lot of time our relationship and that we were not around each other as much as we wanted to be. When you're not home I play video games and take care of the bills while you're out babysitting and cutting ribbons for new buildings."

It was true. I did accuse him of ignoring me for video games but I have not been around the house either. Whenever I finish up my day and come home on his day off, I see him sitting on the couch with his eyes glued to the screen playing that Ghost Recon: Future Pony Soldier or whatever he bought a few weeks ago on his Ponybox 720. Knowing he had to get up early the next day he will stop playing when I get home and get ready for bed. He would be sweet and ask me how my day went then we would talk, before I know it when I was finished with my story he would already be asleep. Cute it seems but entirely lame. I still foal sit for many children that has me away from my house. Then there are ribbon cutting ceremonies where the city wants me to attend to unveil a new building just because I was a royal bride. They're probably wishing now that I never did it and thinking that a hussy shopped at their store. Now I fear that the parents I do business with are not going to want me to watch their kids.

"We could not just take one day for ourselves and try to make it work?" I shuttered in sorrow.

"Cadence... you know how work keeps calling me. There's nothing I can do about it, when I get a call it is mandatory to get to the castle." Shining Armor defended.

"So what are you suggesting?" My stomach started to hurt.

"Cadence... I can't leave the guard now. If we get back together then I'm sure we going to be back where we started in this whole thing, barely can catch a glimpse of each other except for mornings and nights." He explained. I knew it hurt him to say this but... it felt like I was stabbed through the heart, "But it feels like we're strangers... I'm sorry but... maybe it is for the better if we split up and think about this..."

No... no... NO!

"Fine..." I whimpered, "Sorry for being such an unsure burden on your career and life!"

"Cadence... Stop crying you're embarrassing yourself." He frowned.

"You want a divorce don't you!" I raised my voice.

"I don... I don't know." He shook his head.

"What happened to the old Shining Armor that would make time no matter what!" I shouted. Now every pony was looking at us. Whispering among themselves. Obviously some of them were taking sides.

Suddenly I heard Twilight's voice from behind me, "I don't know, maybe when he did not have the ball and chain on him."

I gasped, "Twilight?"

She beamed at me, "Cadence. Seriously. Quit whining about how you're sorry. We all know what you are by now."

"Twilight!" Fluttershy gasped.

"Oh no." Pinkie also gasped, but to something else, "There are no cupcakes left on the dessert trays!"

"Cadence. You screw with one Sparkle family member. You screw with all of them." Twilight fumed.

This was obviously crazy Twilight talking. She sometimes got carried away with things.

Suddenly I saw Apple Jack appear by my side, "Twilight... just let it go. The damage is done and you don't need to get involved. This is between Cadence and Shining Armor and they don't need an audience."

"A little too late for that now." Twilight scoffed. "I'm just trying to defend my brother's honor."

"Twilight. I'm telling you this once as your friend, some pony that cares about you and want to see this marriage fix itself if it can. Just let... it go..." Apple Jack beamed.

"Yeah you been acting so... not like yourself lately." Pinkie munched on a piece of cake. "Well no more stranger than usual."

"Oh shut up Pinkie no pony asked for your stupid opinion." Twilight grunted.

Pinkie dropped her piece of cake. She's a child at heart and with that comment her feelings were hurt too quickly. She started to cry with Fluttershy comforting her with an arm around her.

"Twilight Sparkle..." I heard my aunt do that motherly growl when she is ready to scold a child.

"I'm sorry princess but this is unjustified!" Twilight shouted. "I'm tired of ponies trying to demonize my brother saying he was probably the reason why his marriage is failing! And make Cadence all sweet saying my brother was cheating on her! THAT IS HORSE SHI..."

"Meet me in my study... this instant!" She growled and interrupted before Twilight could finish her sentence. She turned her back expecting Twilight to follow her but the purple unicorn did not. Usually Twilight was scared and did whatever aunt Celestia asked her to do. But not now.

"Twilight..." Shining Armor turned to his sister, "Don't stand up for me. I'm fully capable and yet here you are embarrassing yourself."

"I'm sick of all of this!" Twilight shouted with all of her might and stormed off.

That was so unlike her...

But my eyes were still watering.

A red arm came towards my face and offered an old hankerchief. Usually royalty would not want something that looked like a dish rag but in this case I will take anything. I wiped away my tears and thanked the red stallion that offered me a hanky. I looked up and stared at him with wide eyes, "Big... Big Macintosh?"

"Yup..." He yupped I guess. But I could tell he felt uneasy being here. I would learn later that he was the pony that filled in for Rainbow Dash.

"Wait... Big Macintosh?" Shining Armor raised an eyebrow.

"Yup... that's my name." He turned his head while still chewing on a piece of hay.

***BAM***

"BIG MAC!" Apple Jack shouted as she raced to her brother's side.

"This is who you slept with Cadence? THIS INBRED TRAILER TRASH MORON?" Shining Armor shouted, his teeth were gritting.

Before I knew it. Big Macintosh was kneeling on the ground holding his eye and Shining Armor not in a pleasant mood. No. No! NO! I did not want this! Why did you show up Big Macintosh? You're just going to make things worse! But right before my eyes. Big Macintosh rose back to his hoofs like the punch felt like being shot by a paper clip. He put on determined look.

**ooo**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

note: well there you go. some development. Most of you voted for Big Mac and Cadence and I think I'll go down that route but figured since some of you wanted her to get back together with Shining Armor. This should get interesting. Sorry Rarity is not quite involved just as yet. Also Twilight seems to be acting a bit too protective and prideful, sorry that seems OOC but we need some antagonists going on. If anyone got suggestions please include them in the review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Forbidden Fruit**

By NocturneD

note: that's what i thought.

**ooo**

How could this night get any worse? I tried to apologize but only got spat at in return, what is worse is that my happy marriage might have been all a giant I don't know what. Who gets married if they feel unsure? Could have just told me he was not ready then again, he would not have proposed if he was not sure. Oh I don't know... Every pony is mad, if the ones are not mad at me then they are taking sides on the whole ordeal. The night was going terrible as Big Macintosh of all ponies shows up as a guest and replaced Rainbow Dash just to fill the spot. Has he come to see me or was he thinking I would not show up from all this travesty? Aunt Celestia was out of the room waiting for Twilight in her study, Luna followed her to see if she could calm her down.

And if that was not bad enough, Shining Armor just punched him in the eye right in front of every pony. Gasps were heard. Twilight only stood there looking all smug standing next to her brother. Shining Armor shouted in disbelief and must have thought I slept with some prized stallion of a high class. Big Mac was a country pony and from what I saw he had no problem with it. But my eyes turned to the red stallion on the floor as he quickly rose to his hoofs after his own sister came to his aid. My mouth wide open as Big Macintosh brushed off the punch as if it were nothing. A strong pony I heard he was, but this strong?

"What nerve you have showing up here!" Shining Armor roared. That look in his eyes I only seen a few times is when he is ever crossed you better pray to the gods. You are going to be in a world of pain. I only seen him fight a few times during training and another to fight in my honer during one of our trips together outside of Canterlot. Probably one of the only times I ever felt Shining Armor ever do anything out of love for me.

Big Mac brushed his sister's hoof away and looked dead eye at Shining Armor. He spoke, "I just came here as a guest. I don't know what your beef is..."

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY WIFE YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" Shining Armor shouted.

Big Mac looked at me. His eyes felted from his seriousness to his gentle confused look. Something about him makes him look like a big dumb animal but the sweet kind. He was confused I could tell and I'm thankful that he did not react quickly and in male instinct, hit back. My face melted in a sorrowful look, I never wanted him to get hurt, nor Shining Armor. This was all might fault and now every pony was up in hoofs about it. To my disgust some ponies were cheering on a fight, guards told them to quiet down and tried to restrain Shining Armor but kept watch on Big Mac if he tried anything.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Shining Armor commanded.

The guard that tried to hold him down grunted, "Control yourself!"

"SHUT UP I'M YOUR CAPTAIN AND YOU'LL LISTEN TO ME!" Shining grunted.

"You're captain no longer! Please stop or you will be further demoted!" Another guard tried to hold him down.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Shining grunted as he freed himself, "I WANT HIM DEAD!"

"SIR IF YOU DON'T STO..." The guard then got upper cut as soon as Shining Armor got himself loose then kicked the other. Both fell to the ground as their armor clanked heavily.

"Now look here mister. It was accident! The princess did not tell me that she was married in the first place and was drunk." Big Mac tried to reason.

"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MY WIFE WHILE SHE WAS DRUNK?" Armor roared in question. He looked at me next shaking his head in frustration, "Not even married? Twilight was right you are a slut!"

My heart felt like it was being stabbed over and over again. Every pony focused their eyes on me, they already bought into the whole scandal. Now they know for a fact what I said was true about not having a husband. But that was the alcohol talking!

"Now don't you start calling girls names." Big Mac beamed.

"WHY DO YOU CARE?" Armor yelled. I noticed Twilight look back and forth between her brother and back to me with a stupid grin on her face.

"Princess Cadence is a very nice pony. Gentle. Kind. Social." Big Mac beamed, "You at least have a special some pony. We all make mis..."

"JUST SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP BEFORE I PUT A BIG HOLE IN YOUR FACE!" Shining still yelled, "Bet you're whole family is nothing but home wreckers!"

"Take that back!" Apple Jack growled.

"Shut up hick!" Armor yelled back.

That is what broke the camels back. Big Macintosh walked straight up to Shining Armor and pressed his forehead up against his. Anger filled both of them. Just staring each other down, breathing heavily like two titans.

"Put him down Shining Armor!" One of the other guards cheered.

"Kick his ass Big Mac!" A random pony hollered from the crowd.

I just stood there. Motionless. The fight eventually came as I feared. Both threw punches. Kicks. Head butts. Slamming each other into tables spilling food everywhere. It was horrible. Shining Armor had an advantage of him being a unicorn that he could use magic along with his physical attacks. Big Mac on the other hand seemed a lot smarter than he looked and was a lot stronger. Almost too strong for an earth pony. Marble tile was dented as Big Mac lifted Shining Armor and slammed him where his horn pierced the hard floor. Then proceeded with a swift kick to the chest. Some ponies tried to stop the fight but only got punched or kicked in the process whether it was a guard or regular pony. Too many close calls were made. Shining Armor smashed a huge expensive vase against Macintosh's head, then counters with a kick and a head butt. I don't remember who drew first blood, but both of them were bleeding from either a bloody lip, eye or forehead. Still some ponies tried to stop the fight, again only to be punched or brushed to the side.

I just could not take this anymore. All of this because of me. I screamed at the top of my lungs and tears rolled down my face.

"STOP IT!" I cried. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE!"

The fight kept going.

"PLEASE!" I cried louder.

Just then a thunderous boom blasted in the ear drums of every pony in the room. Lightning struck out of nowhere and in the doorway stood both my aunts. Both of them extremely angry but Celestia was the most. Her eyes deemed ready to catch and chew out the nearest pony. With her magic she pulled Big Macintosh and Shining Armor away from each other and subdued them. There was damage done to the ballroom.

Celestia rose her head and yelled angrily as she pointed to each of us. From me, to Twilight Sparkle, to both Shining Armor and Big Macintosh. "YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU! AND ESPECIALLY YOU TWILIGHT SPARKLE! IN MY STUDY NOW! I AM NOT REPEATING MYSELF!" The guest ponies shook, for all the stories they heard about Celestia being a tyrant. They got a taste of hearing her thunderous commanding roar demanding obedience. She looked at me, "WE'RE SETTLING THIS NOW YOUNG LADY!" She looked back at the audience, "FOR THE REST OF YOU THE PARTY IS OVER! GOOD DAY!"

Silence hit the room except for the faint sounds of slow breathing from Shining Armor and Big Mac and along with blood dripping from them. Every pony just realizing that they did the unthinkable. I looked at Twilight Sparkle, looking scared that her mentor commanded her not to dawdle anymore. She better feel proud of herself. But I looked back at both the stallions bruised up. I reached out and pulled out the hankerchief Big Mac offered me earlier. I was about to walk up to Shining Armor and comfort him but... Something prevented me from doing so. Shining Armor looked at me, holding his arm while blood while having a bloody nose. Still breathing waiting for me to come to his side. Then I looked at Big Mac, the pony that set the gears in place tonight. But he defended me. I was confused... I looked at Big Mac as he was bruised as well, his eyelid was swelling up. He turned his head to spit a tooth out of his mouth then lowered his head in shame. I sighed in defeat. And threw the hankerchief down in between them.

"I'm tired of playing around... I'm tired of being scorned because I made a stupid mistake. No more... Clean yourselves off..." I muttered to them. I turned my back to them and then climbed up the short set of stairs to find my aunt's study area to await my fate. As well as the others.

**ooo**

**Please Review!**

note: well there you go. Any suggestions people because I'm open to them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Forbidden Fruit**

**By NocturneD**

note: Well the fight went well for everyone I suppose.

* * *

After the guests left in disappointment, worry and confusion. I went straight into my aunt's study area. But before that I was in between the two stallions. One that I wanted to devote my life to and promised. And the other that I seduced but did not want to make any trouble. Well, until they rumbled in the ball room that is. Made quite an amount of damage by cracking marble floor. Destroying tables. Slamming into pillars knocking them over. Walls damaged. Ponies that tried to stop the fight ended up getting hurt themselves.

So here I wait. Waiting for my aunt to cast her judgment on all of us. Not too much longer Big Mac entered the room all bandaged up. I tried not to look too concerned but just seeing an innocent pony like him makes me cringe. He did not ask for all this to happen, he was just protecting his sister from verbal harm. Why he's here is a mystery though. But surely I know his reason was going to be the old, "Did not want to waste an invitation" excuse. Big Macintosh just looked at me once then lowered his head in shame and sat on the farthest side of me while still in front of my aunts desk. I just could not help but notice, Big Macintosh can really make you feel sorry for him by just looking the part. I did not know him that well except for the night we shared. Next came in Shining Armor who also was bandaged up. To his side Twilight was helping him in as he limped. I would have ran up to him and cuddled him, soothing him but I did not. Twilight kept her venomous look at me and helped Shining Armor sit down and soon she did as well.

We exchanged glances. Kept our moods towards each other the same, but we knew what was in stored for us. Trouble. Punishment. Being chewed out by the highest authority of all Equestria. We said nothing to each other. All that escaped our mouths was our inhaling and exhaling breaths. Just then the doors behind us bursted open. I turned my head and no surprise, aunt Celestia walked into the room in a foul mood. And she had the right to be. But still, my stomach ached and nerves were tense just thinking about what would be in stored for us. She walked behind her desk as the guards outside closed the door behind her as soon as she entered. She sat down behind her desk and looked at us for a whole minute with a scowled look on her face. Scanning us. Not sure who she should berate first.

She shook her head and threw her arms up in the air only to slam them back down in tremendous force. She spoke, "I don't know which one of you I should yell at first!" I looked over at Big Macintosh who still had his head lowered. Shining Armor tried to look his best but knew his end was coming. Same with Twilight, I knew she got scared of aunt Celestia at times worrying if she would do something drastic. And tonight we were going to find out.

"I don't know what to even say to you four." She crossed her arms. "My ballroom is ruined. Ponies got sent to the medical ward for scraps, bruises, cuts even. All because you four can't resolve your differences like grown ups."

"It's more complicated than that princ..." Twilight tried to speak.

Celestia held her hoof up to stop her, "I heard enough from your mouth tonight young lady. Just sit there and I will get to you later." She looked at Shining Armor and yelled, "Shining Armor what in blue blazes happened out there?" Shining Armor did not say anything. He was too ashamed and yet still felt like he wanted to do something about it.

"Princess can I..." Twilight tried to speak again.

"No Twilight. I want to hear Shining Armor's story. Not yours." Celestia warned again.

Shining Armor sighed, "I just lost my cool princess. I know I should not start a fight but..." He looked over at Big Macintosh, "This stallion here." He growled, "Slept with my wife. Let alone to make matters worse he shows up here!"

"From what Apple Jack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie said he was asked to come because Rainbow Dash could not make it. And that gives you the right to punch him in the face? Let alone throw more insults his way?" Celestia again yelled.

"Because he took something from me! He took my Cadence!" Shining Armor raised his voice, "The pony I married and promised to devote my life to! I had to juggle my responsibilities of being a former captain and trying to love my wife but it was just no possible with the way how things are being run around here!"

Celestia tilted her head, "Elaborate for me then."

"What's there to say? I work my flank off and things are still trying to push me back down. My own wife cheated on me because of everything here! I teach the new recruits and try to get to know them. I run drills. I'm in charge of the guards. I assign where guards go and do what. That is everyday from some rise to sun set. When I get home either Cadence is not home or I just plop down on my bed and go to sleep waiting for the next day to come and repeat itself." Shining Armor defended himself with his own reasons. Just then his anger subsided, he bowed his head in shame. "You know what.. screw it. I'm not cut out to be a royal guard anyway."

"It's not his fault princess Celestia. Cadence put him in this position!" Twilight tried to blame me again. I cringed and wanted to yank on her hair now than ever.

"Twilight. One more word out of you and you're punishment is going to be extreme." Celestia growled. She looked back at Shining Armor. "If you're not happy here Shining Armor then you can always quit. No pony will think of you any different for leaving... earlier. But right now you might not get an honorable discharge for what just happened out there."

"Believe me princess I wanted to quit." Shining Armor frowned, "Its just that my family and relatives had members in the royal guard as well that did great things."

"Let me guess. You wanted to do something else but feared you would be letting down your family." Celestia rested her chin on her hoofs, still giving a ticked look. "You're welcome to leave Shining Armor. It's up to you. Can stay on if you want but you will be facing toilet duty and another demotion. But right now I want a straight answer out of both you and Cadence." The fur on the back of my neck rose up.

Celestia pulled out the drawer to her side and pulled out a paper, "I was hoping to never. Ever. Ever. See these in action. But I need you two to tell me straight." She looked at me then at Shining Armor. "You can talk it over if..."

"NO!" I shouted.

Celestia raised an eyebrow, "No to what?"

"I don't want to talk this over anymore!" I shouted.

"Cadence are you sure? Because once you sign these you two will be divorced officially." Celestia explained in her stern voice.

"Shining Armor and I already discussed this in the ballroom. We rushed into this and could not met the requirements!" I shouted, "Even if we got back together again we would back to square one where this problem started!"

Shining Armor sighed. Twilight just kept staring daggers at me. Big Macintosh raised his head, "Could I say something?"

Celestia nodded, "Go ahead then."

"I just want to state that I'm sorry if I caused any trouble for you two. I never meant to break up any pony and did not know." Big Macintosh took a deep breath and kept talking, "But a marriage should be a proud bond between two ponies of all shapes and sizes. Marriage does mean something in my family and lately all I hear in these fancy pony magazines of the celebrities. It's just about who gets paired up with who, gets married, then shorter than a year later they get divorced. I see happy normal couples in my town enjoying what they have." He continued, "They have their fights and their differences but they take the time to work through them. They also have their moments of one pony not trusting the other. It takes a lot of work to make a relationship to work. I seen a relationship of a trucker being gone more than six months away from his family, his wife waiting for his return patiently but still keeps in touch. Now today its nothing but, you do one bad thing and all of a sudden divorce is the only option."

I was in surprise when he said this. Celestia turned her scorned face into somewhat peaceful. Big Macintosh continued to talk, "I'm really sorry for putting that wedge in your relationship Cadence and Shining Armor. But if there is anyway of you two to fix your marriage and if you want then go for it." He sighed then looked back at the princess, "I understand that I might be getting a punishment?"

Celestia shook her head, "No Big Macintosh. From what you said it was sincere and from the heart. And with the look in your eyes I can tell you feel guilty for what happened. If you would like, then you are permitted to leave."

"WHAT?" Twilight stood up from her seat. "He just ruined a good marriage!"

"Twilight sit down." Shining Armor grunted.

"No! I'm tired of being told to sit down and shut up. I know Big Macintosh is just going to go home so he can go find more girls to wreck homes for!" Twilight kept yelling, Big Macintosh looked hurt.

Shining Armor put his hoof to his forehead, "Twilight. For the last time SHUT UP!"

"But this is injustice!" Twilight declared, "The good name of the Sparkle family is ruined because of your hussy wife!"

Shining Armor said nothing. Celestia just about had it, "Twilight Sparkle. You're suspended from being my student for one month. Leave."

"SUSPENDED? " Twilight asked in rage. "Oh yeah? I thought about this long and hard if you plan on giving Shining Armor the boot. I GOT NEWS FOR YO..."

"Twilight don't say something you will regret later." Shining Armor rubbed his forehead.

"I QUIT! The Sparkle family has served the royal family for generations and this is what we get!"

Celestia glared at Twilight, "Well Twilight since you thought long and hard about this. If you quit then I want you out the library by tomorrow afternoon, you can go wherever you want after that."

"Good. Can't take it anymore in that stink hole Ponyville!" Twilight stood up. "I wanted to transfer to another school anyway!"

"THEN GO!" I shouted. "Go back to your mom and dad telling them you quit being a student here. That will make them really happy that you're giving up a once in a life time chance!"

"Yeah a once in a life time chance of sitting on my flank reading friendship letters!" Twilight shouted, "Or I can lay on my back and take it like you!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT TWILIGHT! YOU WERE THE WORST FILLY I EVER FOAL SAT FOR! I CAN'T BELIEVE A QUIET LITTLE GIRL COULD CHANGE INTO SO HEARTLESS AS YOU NOW!" I shouted.

She only rolled her eyes, "Please Cadence. I was well behaved back then every pony else you could not handle and no pony would call you because you were a crappy foal sitter!"

"No!" I shot back, "You whined! Cried! Demanded things when you were clearly said you were not allowed to. You wrote on the walls! You threw tantrums like crazy! You broke a window that had to come out of my pay! Plus you gave me a scar when throwing that book at my head! But oh no you're parents won't believe their precious little spoiled brat could do any of that!" Shining Armor only shook his head. The only chance of getting back together with him looked very bleak.

"Twilight. Leave." Celestia rubbed her own forehead. With that Twilight stuck her nose in the air and left the chambers.

"I... I'm sorry for my sister princess." Shining Armor grunted.

"She really takes too much pride in the family." Celestia sighed. "Not sure if she means it though about quitting."

"The paper?" Shining Armor asked.

"Oh yes..." Celestia slid the paper in his direction. He looked at me and motioned me to come closer. I did and we read over the contents. Pretty much the legal mumbo jumbo and the agreements once we both sign it.

"Well. Which one of you is going to sign first?" Celestia asked.

I was terrified. I did not know if I wanted to do this.

**ooo**

note: Well. Should they sign? Also yeah. super bitch Twilight mode activated. Sorry if you don't like her that way but she might go back to normal in the future. Unless you like her this way. Also for Big Mac, he is a really nice guy isn't he? Probably should have used better analogy though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Forbidden Fruit**

**By NocturneD**

note: Plot twist ahoy!

edits: made a minor adjustment to Twilight's baby sitting story.

**ooo**

I really hated being put in the spot light when unfortunate things happen. Such as this. Staring down at the official parchment that would officially now and void my marriage. My aunt slid a feather along with some ink in between me and Shining Armor. Sweat beaded from my forehead. My heart beat sounded like iron pounding on metal. My eyes wandered. I looked at Shining Armor who held the parchment to his face and read it to himself. Slowly bobbing his head as if he was pleased with what the legal inscription was saying. Just before all this, Big Mac said some inspiring words to us that we should try to work this out if we wanted to. Telling us to remember what brought us together in the first place. Only problem, Shining Armor stared at him with a confused look, I was enthralled by Big Mac's words and taken in.

Now. Before I go on I want to clear the air. I am the princess of love. You all should know that by now. I make love and passion happen in between two ponies with my magic. As far as I can remember I can always do this but under the laws of nature I was supposed to hold back and let things unravel themselves. My ability seems harmless but used incorrectly then there would be problems. You might be wondering. How can a love spell be used incorrectly? Easy. A pony who wishes for attention from they pony they want or performing the attraction spell on one pony then would somehow attract other ponies regardless of gender. In short if you remember Twilight Sparkle performing an attraction spell on her Smarty Pants doll then that's what is. Regardless, that was one of the affection spells she knew.

Wondering where I'm going with this right? Well. I won't hide it any longer. Shining Armor and I... well there was some truth of him saying we rushed into marriage as we were only going out for two years until he popped the question for me to marry him. I don't want to say it but. I have put an attraction spell on him for him to worship me. To want me. To work for me. You're probably angry with me now. That or surprised. *Sigh* I knew Shining Armor through foal sitting Twilight when she was younger but him and I were never. Well close. He had his friends while I stay at the castle spring and summer so I never really made a lot of friends except for the children I foal sit. But it could get really boring being friends with ponies half your age. Foal sitting had its perks of getting to know more ponies in Canterlot and make an image for yourself. And getting to watch the families television sets was fun too. But I did it, earning the respect of most families in Canterlot by just watching their kids as they went out.

Twilight Sparkle was an interesting case. She was a sweet heart but yet had her problems. So many problems. Too many to name right off the bat. She was so shy when we first met hiding behind her mother's legs and it was adorable. But little did I know what kind of little terror she would be later. She reads a lot of books, nothing wrong with that. But how she acted is what my aunt Celestia warned me about. She would have surges every now and then with her power going haywire at random times. If she were to ever to have such a thing I was to perform a certain spell so it would nullify her condition until her parents came home to perform the rest of the spell. Think of it like having a huge jar of water bigger than myself right now. Filled up with water that is practically spilling out. Take cup after cup of pour it out. You can't risk pouring the jar by tipping it over or else it would break meaning Twilight herself would be physically harmed. Only her parents have access to spells that would drain her flooding power.

Where is this even going? Well, just earlier you heard our argument saying I was a bad foal sitter and I called her the worst foal ever. True. So true. Whenever she would get angry or throw a tantrum her power would increase and because she was so young back then her body could not take that much power. There were times I had to perform such a spell to ease her tension would result in her sleeping. This is why every pony is telling her to calm herself down so she does not have another meltdown. How could a child like her have so much power growing inside of her ready to explode out of her? So to make Twilight's story shorter. She would throw temper tantrums every time I would tell her to stop enjoying herself so she could do what her parents instructed me to do for her. Simple enough. Until she got to the point where she started hurling dinner plates at me when I told her no more ice cream. Told her it was too late for snacks, she would wail. Told her to take a bath, she would...She would run outside and cover herself in mud. Then I had to chase her around outside and then she ran inside dripping wet mud all over the carpet. Either her parents baby her or they don't teach her certain things. Ugh. If she ever acted out of line I have to put her in time out in the corner. Which should be easy but during her temper tantrums she would blow up a wall or two. If I had to, I was told to give her a smack on the butt in which they meant only one little slap. I held her down one time and gave her ten slaps which really did not look good later when her parents got home. So probably around that time I stopped foal sitting for Twilight as shew as just too much to work with and almost made me quit entirely. It was not fun foal sitting a nuclear bomb.

Shining Armor would buzz in and out sometimes when I would foal sit for Twilight. She would be even disobedient in front of him until he would tell her to stop. For some reason she would listen to him and not me. Like I said he and I were not very close back then, only maybe talked once or twice on how to handle Twilight if I wanted to be friendly with her. Secretly hoof shakes and songs seemed to work. Then he would go off to do whatever with his friends. The longer I foal sit Twilight the more I kind of developed a crush on him. That was the only thing worth watching Twilight for. So I could catch glimpses of Shining Armor. But the sad part of this little story is that he already had a girlfriend named Rain who was a blue pegasus with white hair. She was one of those girls that liked to hang around with mostly males rather than females because she gets them. So in other words, a tomboy. They would do everything together. Go out to eat. Play games at the arcade. Go to the movies. That was everything I wanted, to be out having fun.

From year to year I would come back to Canterlot to do the same thing but would grow a bit older. Twilight would go on to be my aunt's protege, however that worked I out I don't want to know. Shining Armor would be set himself up wanting to be a teacher like his parents and still be with Rain. I grown jealous over Rain even if I managed to talk to her once. She had nearly no faults, she took jokes kindly and would wave insults off. Nothing bothered her. She was an athlete and would go on to work with the Wonder Bolts. Something that Shining Armor did not care for now. I watched her in action, she was great. Almost too great. Shining Armor would always go to her shows and would greet her at the end with roses. Oh how envious I was. How come I could not score a stallion like that? I had my share of suitors but they were all so lame. Shining Armor, though not interested in me back then. I wanted... I wanted him bad. But Rain... she was in the way. So two years before we were married I put the affection spell on Shining Armor and made sure he saw me. And it worked. He worshiped me and everything and joined the guard just to see me. He would talk less and less to Rain and how devastated when Shining Armor broke off their engagement to propose to me. I got my knight in Shining Armor. Rain would still go on shows and then thought about teaching flying at some school. A lot of ponies gave cold stares to Shining Armor once that happened, but he did not care. He would have me. And only me. It made it easier to understand him finally as the more I took in the more and more I fell in love with him. Though... I guessed that the affection spell might have ran dry once Chrysalis started using Shining Armor for her own little mind game, it must have over written or canceled my spell. I was going to take it off earlier in our relationship as I did not want to make it seem like it was a crutch but... it did. I wanted to test our relationship for real. Our relationship was being held up by supports that were breaking. Even with the crutches I still managed to betray him because he became so dull.

Maybe... Just maybe I could somehow use the affection spell one more... No. That would not be right. Was our love even for real? Did at that point after the wedding, Shining Armor started to realize what was the point of being married? He joined up because of me. He rose through the ranks quickly because of me as there would be no way he would get up to Captain that fast without a little help. It must feel like to him waking up one day to find out you have a family suddenly when the last time you remembered you were just a single pony enjoying life. You had a tricked out carriage before now replaced by a full family carriage. No kids, now have two or three.

So here we are again. Looking at the parchment. Shining Armor reading the contents to himself. He put down the parchment and looked at me while my aunt asked us who was going to sign first. Big Macintosh was still watching us even though he was excused earlier. Shining Armor looked back from the parchment back to me, then back to the parchment in his head weighing the options. He breathed through his teeth and let out a deep sigh.

"Do you want to talk about this first before we do anything?" He asked. But I knew he wanted to sign it. Get his life back.

For my chance to make my knight in Shining Armor to take me back ofcourse.

"Um..." I tried my tears from earlier, "If it would help then yes."

Celestia both looked at us and smiled, "It might be a difficult road for you two but hopefully you two can reach a solution. Whether you do separate or not I want you two to live your lives out the way you want."

"But what about the photographers trying to follow us around?" I asked.

Celestia frowned, "You do know they're only in it for the money? They find one big thing and try to stomp the life out of it until they find the next big thing to ruin. Eventually you will yesterdays news. We got ponies sick of hearing about the royal wedding."

"But..." I wanted to stand up and say how dare they think that is old news.

"Cadence. It happened in the past. You had your moment in the sun, you can only make something so special last for awhile." Celestia said sternly. "If you two would like to sleep on it tonight then you're welcomed to stay but I want you two to talk about it tomorrow as the paper will always be here if you two decide. I'm sure the tabloids outside the castle are just waiting if you leave."

At this point Big Mac excused himself and once again apologized for any misfortune. Celestia offered him to stay for the night as well because of the long trip home. He opened the doors to find his sister and her friends waiting. Twilight was no where in sight. Spike on the other hand was twiddling his fingers in a worrisome fashion. Almost like... something happened. Or going to happen. Still I saw Rarity making googly eyes at Shining Armor, he only chuckled and smiled back. Now that really rustled my jimmies.

What would come next later that night would scar me.

**ooo**

Note: so what do you guys think it might be? Also, my own little take on the two met. Plot twist between them that sort of makes you think twice. Also, sorry for destroying Twilight even further but she was indeed a ticking time bomb. also sorry for the gross out up there. Also introducing Rain, the victim.


	8. Chapter 8

Forbidden Fruit

By NocturneD

note: The moment of truth!

**ooo**

Was there a point anymore? A failing short marriage that attracted the attention of every pony who attended or had to pay for it were either up in arms or just cursing the royal family. Wasted tax bits on a wedding that would not last. But I have told you all this before and probably tired of it. I was honest with you telling you that, my love for Shining Armor was true but not in a natural way. It was more one sided because I used an affection spell, accidently putting a two years worth of power into to it Shining Armor could not resist being away from me. Now I just feel terrible that I took two years of his life that he was never going to get back because of what I did. But then again, there was no proof that the spell wore off before the wedding. Maybe he was self aware? No... it was just too confusing. I have no answer. I toyed with his life style and yet I was the one who grown bored with him. But my heart ached just thinking about the pain I caused every pony.

**_*Sigh*_**

Well that night we all stayed over night during the castle. Upon agreement, Shining Armor and I slept in different bedrooms. Was it a mistake? Yes and no. My room had a wonderful terrace outside and I spent nearly most of the night just gazing out into the courtyard below. Watching the animals scurry away to do their business, guards patrolling down below. Oh how much I missed those nights where Shining Armor would take a night shift or two just to catch a glimpse of me. Just to sooth his urges. Now those days are uncertain and I'm never going to get those back. How much I missed back then where I would fly down just to accompany him during his route while gazing up at the stars. Pointing out the many constellations.

Every pony must be sleeping now except for aunt Luna as she watches over the night. But tonight. Is what I truly get what I deserve. A stab in the back. I just could not sleep. Was this paranoia? Dementia? My thoughts tended to get louder and louder in my head saying I should just cast the spell on Shining Armor again and at full blast. My selfish side just wants that, but my other half is willing to let him go and live his life the way he wants to. I knew we were to have to talk in the morning but this could not wait. I landed outside Shining Armor's terrace and peered inside the room. Only to see something. No wife would ever want to see. What every wife fears that their husband would do if they ever were boring. Shining Armor on top of Rarity thrusting into her as she yelped and moaned. Part of me wanted to burst in there and shout while the other just wanted him to find closure. But still, he was just as bad as I was. I could go wake up my aunt Celestia and sign the paper immediately but if I told her why what would happen to Shining Armor? I could still hear Rarity moan in rhythm as the mattress squeaked faster and faster. Would Rarity give Shining Armor what he wanted in a relationship? Or would she play him? I'm in no supporting mood but whatever happens, happens. If she wants to be with him, the fine be it you little fashion slut. But if you take him for what he's worth and just end up leaving him then you don't know how good you ha... had it... Oh what am I saying?

"GET OFF MY HUSBAND YOU HOME WRECKER!" I shouted. The ritual between the white unicorns has halted, mouths wide open looking in my direction. I was not too pleased. Who would be? They pulled away from each other, but the smell of sex was still present.

"Uh.. hey Cadence." Shining Armor knew he marked his own grave. He used his blanket to cover himself but still looked away from me in embarrassment. Rarity covered herself with another sheet as she gasped.

"Don't hey Cadence me." I growled. "You know. I felt terrible for the past few days over what I did. But here, you're just as bad!"

Shining Armor refused to look at me.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" I shouted.

He did not even bother. "Yeah. I know I messed up and made this worse."

"Is that all?" I scoffed.

He did not even answer. Rarity was still under the sheets.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME!" I growled.

He turned his head to give me those hard beams. I craned my neck back in surprise.

"You know what Cadence. There is no excuse for what you did. And no excuse for what I did." He growled, "Admit it. We're unhappy."

"Yeah we are. And I was planning on fixing it!" I screamed. "UNTIL NOW!"

We continued our shouting match. But it was no use, I eventually left in tears. It was solid. We were not right for each other, no matter how much I wanted to meddle with his love life. What I did back then was wrong but I did not want to accept it. As much as I did not want to accept it now. Some guards asked me if I was alright, I just told them to leave me alone and I waited until morning back in my room. Despite what happened last night, I was asked over and over again by Twilight's friends about the noise. I did not tell them because Rarity was slowly walking behind them, nervous as she was I was going to grant her to keep her stupid prissy mouth shut. Or I will bust her lip open.

Shining Armor and I were waiting in aunt Celestia's study. Not talking to each other. Every pony waiting outside for the results. Aunt Celestia eventually walked in with a curious look on her face, all smiles. She sat behind her desk and unfurled the familiar parchment then set it in front of us.

"Well I take it that you two talked it over and reached a decision?" Aunt Celestia asked.

"Yes." Shining Armor and I said in unison, coldly.

Celestia was bewildered at our response. Only nodding her head she used her magic to pull out the ink and set it in between us. "Now... I take it that you two thought very hard about this?" We nodded in response. I was still angry, Shining Armor was too but we both kept calm. "Just remember. Once you sign this, I stamp it then the divorce is official. Upon agreement of how a divorce works you split your belongings. I will trust you two to sort that out." With no time wasted. I signed my name first, then Shining Armor signed his next. Celestia sighed as she reached for the stamp. "Though I'm very disappointed with the results. I do bid you two good luck for your futures. If any of you two would like to say anything..."

"Nope." I said.

"Nothing." Shining Armor scratched his ear.

Celestia knew there was new founded tension between us. I could just see it on her face. So as a final warning she slowly pulled the stamp and rubbed ink on the bottom of it. Moving her gaze from the stamp back to us then back to the stamp again, the back to us to see if we were so sure. Our faces stone cold, refusing to look at the other. Slowly as time seemed to have slowed down, almost felt like forever. Celestia sighed again and pressed the stamp against the legal parchment. My eyes widened. At the last minute I was hoping Shining Armor would have came to his senses and told her to stop. That was it. Nothing. He did not speak up. He really wanted this thing to end. And upon agreement we split our belongings, he walked away with a percentage of my money. He let me have the house, the wedding carriage, the photo album. Pretty much everything that we either registered for, received as a present or bought together. He was invited back to his home along with his sister. He would then decide to finally go back to school and get a career in teaching children the finer things in life. Apparently being in a bad relationship won't be on his lesson plan.

The news had a field day with this. Could not turn on a news channel without hearing my name nor Shining Armor's and how we were a disgrace to the name of marriage. I would get offers from media stations to tell my side of the story, but I refused. It was none of their business. I would also learn that Shining Armor would also refuse to tell his side. I guess that was at least the last shroud of respect from when he was still my husband. Now, he is just a former guard. He was discharged eventually until he prepared for his first semester of college at the Canterlot university. Him and Rarity would be close. But still I wanted to punch her head in. The last shroud of hope went into her getting mounted and moaning like a yelping poodle. But still, I don't wish death on her. If her fashion business becomes fruitful then so be it. Lord knows that her hoofs somehow got on the money Shining Armor got from me.

I did hear Twilight's parents were very upset that she quit being a student of aunt Celestia, of course they demanded their money back from all the time they paid for each semester. Aunt Celestia was not going to put up with them anymore and just gave them whatever. But still aunt Celestia was saddened ever since her student quit. Spike was split on who to stay with, Twilight or Celestia. He was the only thing neutral between them. Spike would still receive letters from Celestia only for Twilight to ignore them. Twilight would tutor smaller unicorns what she knew about magic such as Rarity's sister Sweetie Belle. The little cutie made quite some progress as in Twilight could be a teacher herself one day.

Eventually the news would die down after a month when the divorce was not such a big deal anymore. Like aunt Celestia said, the news reporters look for the next biggest scandal as with now; Hoity Toity was having an affair with the ponies that model his clothes at fashion shows. They really ran that one into the ground.

Things changed as time would go on. Every pony moved on with their lives. But for me, I stayed mostly in the castle. I fell into quite a depression where I refused to eat and even to go outside.

It was officially over. My fairy tale marriage has ended happily never after...

Until my aunt Celestia came into my room with a proposal. Anything to get me out of the castle to start enjoying myself again.

**ooo**

Note: What do you think the proposal is? Also, finally brought Rarity into the story! Just not on good terms. Whoops. If anyone has suggestions I'm open. Also sorry that it ended anti climatically for anyone. But it really has to shape up for the next act.


	9. Chapter 9

Forbidden Fruit

By NocturneD

note: A new hope!

**ooo**

A month has passed since the separation. I should be relieved but I'm miserable. Miserable as I can be. I stayed in the castle and barely went outside for anything, maybe to the courtyard to spend sometime by myself. Crying to myself. Thinking to myself. Trying to remember when this all went wrong. But it was no use, it was never meant to be. Other than that I would just sit in my room and watch television, got tired of watching CSI: Manehatten and the Clopping Dead. Sometimes I would just sleep all day. Other times I would just spend time on the computer watching Ponytube of a laughing foal in his height chair. Or had a sudden interest in watching a movie on that site but could not because ninety percent of the stuff are crappy music videos of random footage with Linkin Park music over it. Most over rated band... Ever...

I would spend more days on my bed as my aunt Celestia and Luna tried to coax me to come out. I never answered, or at least gave them the satisfaction of me wanting to recover. Just sitting in my room with the glow of the television screen filling every corner. News blaring about affair soon died down to make room for the next big thing. Hoity Toity having relations with his models. Personally, I thought the stallion was a homosexual with his gestures.

So probably around the thirtieth day, or was it the thirty one days? I have no idea. I just sat there in my messy bed. This time, aunt Celestia found a way to coax me to open the door and I did. We sat down at talked, saying it was not healthy to sit around and mope for the rest of my life in my room. She slowly maneuvered past all the random junk sprawled all over the floor from clothes to random accessories. She explained how there was a big world out there waiting for me to enjoy and she proposed for me to live in Ponyville for awhile. Wait. What? She could not be serious. Where all this horrible stuff happened? Slowly she eased me down and explained that it was just for me to spread my legs and get back on my hoofs.

Since all the hooey died down things should be easier for me. At first I refused and threw tons of blankets over my body to hide from my aunt. But she pulled them all off with an unhappy look. Saying I can sit around blubber all I want but it was not going to change anything. I listened anyway. Since Twilight Sparkle moved out of the library and was no longer being funded, it was free to use as long as I am willing to take care of it. At first it seemed horrible. Almost felt like a hermit crab moving into a shell that once belonged to another crab. But she explained further about the town needed some pony to help it thrive like what Twilight did with. I asked why didn't she just let Twilight stay and keep doing what she was doing. But of course the answer was not simple for aunt Celestia to say to me but uttered that she had her chance. I really did want to give Ponyville another chance since the last time I went was under horrible circumstances. I will get to see Fluttershy, Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash... and even Big Mac. I nearly almost forgot about the red gentle giant.

It all seemed like a nice idea but I was still not sold on the idea. I knew there were still some bad eggs out there that were still mad at me and Shining Armor. But all aunt Celestia could do is tell me that the only thing to do is build a bridge and cross it. If not then they could just dwell in their own fits and pouts. But then aunt Celestia told me something. Something about Spike. The dragon that pretty much was friends with Twilight Sparkle through out his young life. Apparently Twilight was invited to come back home to her family and was allowed to bring Spike with her. Spike was confused on the matter but was very loyal to Twilight. They gave him a good bed. Treated him like a regular child. But then he heard about Shining Armor's relation to Rarity. Which set him off, only for him to be confronted by Rarity. He cried and asked why. Rarity broke the words down for him saying that she was a pony and he was a dragon. She cherished their friendship and would like it to keep it that way. Only that it was too much for Spike so he ran away and came back to the castle to cry. Twilight did try to get him back, but decided the life of royalty was better for him. She was going to go down a different path in life and hoped that Spike would one day join her again. Where was I during all this? Still being miserable in my room during all this as he finally came last week or two. Celestia did practically raise the little guy when young Twilight could not. Something fitting about Spike and aunt Celestia, almost like mother and child. I actually adored this thought. As much as Celestia wanted to give the whole mother angle a go, her duties would pull her back in.

So I was left with two options. Take care of Spike and sober up or go to Ponyville and try to regain the trust of the ponies back. Well in the end I ended up taking both. I wanted to turn my life around but yet did not want to leave Spike alone. Celestia could only spend so much time with him. So I agreed. And went to have a little talk with the baby dragon. When I found him he was in his room, decorated for a little colt filled with books, toys and games. But Spike. Was just sitting on his bed drawing pictures of his friends with crayons. Slowly I looked through each one. One of Twilight. One of Apple Jack. One of Rainbow Dash. The whole gang. Another was of them all together with a big heart in the background. He stopped and looked over at me, his eyes were only half open. Or at least looked dull. I complimented his drawings. I foal sat for some pretty talented foals back then that could draw pretty well. I asked if I could join him. With a monotone grunt, I figured that would be a yes. I started drawing along side of him various pictures. I tried to set the mood but all he churned out was drawings of his friends looking unhappy. The most upsetting one he drew was of him and Rarity along with a broken heart hanging above his head.

"Spike?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He still had his back turned to me.

"Did you really like Rarity in that way?" Again I asked.

He only nodded.

"Spike... I'm sorry." It made no sense but I apologized.

"For what?" He grunted.

"About Rarity." I answered.

He sighed and went back to drawing. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

"She always the one pony that would take the chance to get to hang with the high class." He reached for another piece of paper.

"Are you mad that she went?" I asked.

He stopped then shook his head, "Not really... If that's what she wants then who am I to stop her?"

"Did you tell her you liked her?" I asked, I stopped drawing whatever I was drawing.

"Er... Yeah sort of... I don't know how many times I dropped hints." Spike scratched the back of his head.

"Spike?" I looked at him, he finally turned his head. "You either told her or you didn't. If you did not tell her then it's one of those things that's going to bother you for the rest of your life not doing what you claimed you did. But if you did tell her and she rejected you kindly as you said. Then there really is not much you can do except be the best friend you can be."

"No..." He crossed his arms, "It's if your family has money then you're set for life."

I raised an eyebrow, "Now are you calling her a gold digger?"

"No..." He grunted.

"I think you just did." I smirked.

"Why do you care?" He asked, "Shouldn't you be mad at her too? Because it sounds like you're defending her."

I frowned. He was right, the little home wrecker really did hammer the final nail in the coffin. "Well. Yes, I'm still a bit mad at her." A bit? I asked my inner thoughts. Well let's see, that little home wrecker had a big flank that you would see in rapper videos along with being very well endowed of feeding foals... Not saying that hers are bigger than mine... Okay they're slightly bigger. Bitch... "But the important thing is if your happy with the person that you loved for along time and they find their opportunity to be happy. Would you want them to be happy too if it meant for them going away?"

Spike sighed. "I really liked her though."

"Well Spike." I put my arm around him, bringing his little head closer to my chest. Alright, bad analogy. "Life leads you down many forks in the road. You might pick up strangers along the way and then also lose some. But Spike if I can be honest with you. It's about letting go. It's never easy. Sure your first love makes you think is your true love but there are always others out there. Sometimes the person you love does not share the same opinions, likes or even dreams." I looked down at his green eyes. "Sometimes we must be steady and give up the things we desire the most... Even our dreams."

I felt his tiny arms wrap around me as he slowly hugged me. I slowly patted his head with my hoof gently. Poor little guy. Lost a family, a love interest all because of me. And now, my responsibility will be to help raise Spike like if he were my own. Could say I really bonded with him to think of him as a little brother... Maybe a long while if he becomes son. I like holding him, patting his little scaly back as if he were a baby. But I know out there, Twilight is crying for the lose of her companion, maybe regretting her mistake. Celestia did write a letter to Twilight saying if she wanted to talk to Spike she was allowed but it did not fair very well when Shining Armor was brought up. Spike detested that name and told Twilight he would never stay in the same house as him. Twilight went home defeated and prepared for enrollment to a college as one final gift from Celestia, a recommendation.

So in our last day at the Castle. I went over Spike's things seeing that he got everything he needed. He was so organized and even wrote out a check list. Still he felt a little hurt as he was still doing little things that he was used to do with Twilight. We took the flying chariot back to Ponyville and started unpacking. Spike already started moving stuff around to his liking but still he offered to move things to see how I see fit. He was such a good little assistant and how well we bonded the last couple of days. I got him a present that I went out and bought for him.

"Oh boy!" He held the giant wrapped box above his head. He laid it down and started unwrapping it. He gasped then screamed out loud like an excited child, "A PONYBOX 720!" He jumped around for joy.

I smiled at his excitement. "And Spike... I got you a memory stick as well. Just reformat it's used." I smiled wickedly inside. I nabbed that little memory card from the divorce. Shining Armor is probably tearing up his parent's house looking for it.

**ooo**

note: Finally we're stepping forward! Though its pretty cruel of stealing some ones memory card, Cadence had the last laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

Forbidden Fruit

By NocturneD

note: Another chapter! We're close to one hundred review mark!

edit: I made a slight change to the ending of this chapter. A more heart racing one.

**ooo**

The packing was finished and the move was a success. I moved my belongings from my house to the library to make it more fancy, well for the bedroom area. It is a library after all and after a nice welcome from the mayor of Ponyville she laid down the ground rules. I know its a library but what the mayor was describing seemed fair enough.

"Thank you so much for taking care of the library on such short notice. It is one of the prides of Ponyville." The mayor smiled, "But I have to implore you that this is a serious job to take as you are allowed to hire a couple helping hoofs. You will be allowed to make your own hours but you must keep them unless you notify me that you want to change them again. You're allowed to close on weekends and holidays but that's up to you. If emergencies come up then you have to put a notice on the front door."

I nodded my head, "I understand then mayor thank you."

"Any questions dearie?" The mayor smiled again.

"How did Twilight work her schedule if I might ask? If if it worked then I would like to try it like that." I asked. I looked at the mayor, she frowned once I mentioned Twilight.

"Oh dear." She hummed. "Twilight Sparkle pretty much never had a straight forward schedule per say."

"Really now?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well. Since she was the princess's student then it was quite alright for awhile but it got to be a sudden conflict of interest." The mayor shifted her glasses closer to her eyes as they tried to slip. "Barely was lucky if the library was open for one day out of the entire week."

"Well she was a busy pony." I brought up.

"Yes. Yes she was. But there were responsibilities she was supposed to keep. If she was home and the library was scheduled to be open the door would be locked." The mayor rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I would walk past here and see ponies trying to get in but can't. Complain that they had papers do but the library was not open despite the hours listed on the door."

"Then what happen?" I asked.

"Well. I used to be a librarian here myself and knew how everything worked. Had a spare key and would run the library until Twilight got back. Most of the time I would take care of the place whenever she was out somewhere like Canterlot as long as she left me a note." The mayor explained. "Spike can only take care of the library by himself for so long."

"It was not that hard." Spike crossed his little arms.

The mayor chuckled, "My mistake Spike. You're a good librarian yourself."

Spike unfolded his arms and nodded, smiling and pleased with the mayor, "Thank you."

The mayor laughed, "Welcome." She looked back to me, "Tell you what. Since its a holiday week, I will let you two settle in."

"But what about the library? Doesn't it need to be open this week?" I asked.

The mayor chuckled, "Princess like I said its a holiday week. I'm sure no pony is going to need a book as there is no school this week either."

I smiled back, "Well that's good I suppose."

So the mayor gave us the rest of the week off to unpack and get settled in. Still my last trip to Ponyville did not end well as quickly I was encouraged to leave. Only to get yelled at and judged by my former husband. Forcing me into isolation at the castle until things smoothed over or at least when my nerves were no longer trembling off the brink to insanity. Spike was so ever helpful moving my things, even if it meant lugging a dresser set, a full mattress, lamps. Don't worry, I let him have his fun thinking he was super strong with me using my magic, but he does not need to know that. Yet. Little super Spike was amusing. The furniture was arranged and things were finally starting to look good. I guess this is what the library needed, some new additions. Place could use some better curtains.

With that complete, despite a few boxes still needed to be unpacked. They were not much to fiddle with anyway and could get done anytime. Spike and I wandered around Ponyville to take in the sites. Though Spike practically knew where everything was, even he was surprised by some of the familiar spots were now changing. The boutique Rarity owned; was sold off. Even a note on the door said; "Moving to Canterlot for future business". I looked down at Spike who was twiddling with his fingers. The sadness I could sense his aura giving off. It broke my heart seeing him like this. I knew he liked Rarity but not as much as I thought of him thinking it was full blown love. It seemed more likely puppy love from my view point. But that's life Spike. We keep losing and losing things that we cherish until there is nothing left.

Fluttershy was still the same. Still managing the animals but decided to try her hoof at managing a petting zoo. Not bad I admit, she has the talent to keep up with the animals. A few extra bits earned, she was willing to take volunteers who wanted to help feed and groom. Mostly from what I saw where just little fillies and colts. It was adorable seeing their little hoofs through bird feed onto the ground, their faces lighting up as the birds would swarm and peck at the ground.

Pinkie Pie still worked for the Sugar Cube Corner but was slowly putting money away in her savings to one day build a night club of her own. A neat idea for a party pony like her. She really did a super job at the wedding I sure hope she succeeds one day. Still she made awesome pastries that would make your mouth water from just looking at them from the display. The Cakes were an interesting couple to meet, how long they have been with each other. I'm a bit envious. But seeing them together, working side by side. Hustling to get the orders done, but occasionally would stop to congratulate each other with a kiss. I admit. It was adorable seeing two busy body ponies working non stop to still show their love even under pressure. Something I would have loved to have, but alas Shining Armor and I just could not get it together. Pinkie Pie said there was going to be a party tomorrow and I was invited. She did not seem so drawn from me anymore. Now she seems cheery as ever.

Sweet Apple Acres was another story. First walking up to the Apple family gate I had many thoughts racing through my head. Was I still welcomed here? Or not? Would they forgive me? Would they chase me off sight? Spike lead the way into the farm land and I slowly followed him. The whole Apple family was sitting on their front porch having a glass of apple cider. My face squints, ugh. I met granny Apple Smith for the first time and she was a sweet heart. Apple Jack stared me down while Granny Smith talked. I tried not to let that stare down bother me but, it was just too invigorating and even scary. Granny Smith turned her head to notice Apple Jack and popped her on the head telling her that it was rude to demean guests like that. Apple Jack rubbed her forehead and apologized. It was really tough for her to put away her personal pride but just seeing her through her hoof out and no longer angry, it made me feel a lot better.

Though there was Big Mac sitting by himself as usual on the far corner of the porch. Sipping his cider slowly. I knew what he was playing. Either trying to play it cool or ignore the fact that I'm here. But then again, he is often said to be shy and a stallion of a few words. Then some reason he excused himself to go check on the farming equipment. Granny Smith bid him an evening and excused him. Spike went off to go play with Apple Bloom while Apple Jack went off to go buck some apple trees. Granny Smith was fanning her self off with a straw hat and kept talking to me. Saying how much of a pretty pony I was. I was bashful at first but let her keep complimenting me. I said she looked good for her age, she thanked me for buttering her up.

"Oh thank you dearie. Not many nice ponies around here anymore." Granny Smith said while fanning herself again. "I mean not immoral."

I gulped. Did she know about me? No surprise if Apple Jack filled her head.

She smiled again, "Oh. Don't let me scare you honey. I'm just talking big." She chuckled, "I heard from Apple Jack that you're divorced?"

Slowly I nodded.

Her face turned apologetic, "I'm so sorry dearie. I'm sure you tried your best."

My eyes wandered and started to breath through my teeth. Guilt swooned over me.

"Oh. Well I guess its still a sensitive thing for you then." She went back to rocking in her chair. "You know a girl like you... A girl like you I would think would try to enjoy single life for as much as she can until she tied the knot." Well truthfully I did not. Was too busy training to be a princess and was getting busy with the whole wedding.

"It's just that it still hurts a bit." I rubbed my shoulder a little. "I thought he was the one but... turned out he really wasn't."

"Oh..." Granny nodded, "Back in my day when a boy asks a girl to marry him he tries his best to understand her likes and dislikes before the big day finally comes. I remember when my late husband proposed to me... in the fall of... oh dear what year was it?" She stroked her chin, "Well important thing. You learn how to live with the goods and the bads but deep down. You remember what attracted you and your spouse in the first place." She went back to rocking, "Yep. But yeah back in my day, separation was rare. Death was more common. But honey. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Macintosh... he's a shy pony that likes to keep to himself but he's really artistic if he has his heart in the right place." She frowned, "But since you and Macintosh did the hokey pokey in my barn, I'm willing to let that slide... Just this once as you two are trying to figure yourselves out."

I was not sure what she was capable of. But still, I sensed that she was a sweet old lady.

"If you are willing to come with me I want to show you something." She got off from her rocker and waved me to follow her. Slowly she lead me inside the house. I followed her through one hallway and then another to what I assume would be a bedroom but served more of a family room. I saw art equipment such as sketch pads, pastels, chalk, the works. "Macintosh was always the little artist in the family. Always drawing things he saw amazing." She walked to the corner of the room and pulled out a few canvases. Most of them painted, others sketched on.

Slowly I sorted through them. Some sceneries from Sweet Apple Acres on top of a hill. One of Ponyville from a sky view. Very well drawn and colored, "My. These are great."

"Just keep going honey. I think you will find one surprising." Granny smiled.

I flipped to the last canvas. I gasped. My mouth open wide at the amazing drawing in front of me... it was... "Of... me?" The picture consists of myself from the side, my head arched backwards as if I were looking at something behind myself in astonishment. My expression in the drawing. The entire drawing made me look like I was some sort of goddess that graced the twilight.

"Oh yes dearie. Macintosh knows beauty when he sees it." She nodded, "One day after you left I found him in here just sketching and drawing. Then finally adding color." Slowly a smile formed from her old lips, "Almost like an angel came into his life one day."

This was... utterly amazing. The detail. The colors. The radiance...

Suddenly Apple Bloom came rushing in. Granny Smith gasped and put the canvas back in place and turned around.

"Granny Smith! Granny Smith!" Apple Bloom was breathing in and out quickly, out of breath.

"What is it sweetie?" Granny asked.

"Me and Spike were playing outside in the field and..." Apple Bloom breathed in and out.

My mother instincts kicked in as I quickly asked, "Spike isn't hurt is he?"

"No! It's Caramel!" Apple Bloom quickly tried to explain.

"What happened?" Granny Smith asked.

"The tractor turned over with it on top of him!" Apple Bloom stood up on her hoofs and shouted.

Granny widened her old eyes, "Darn flabbit! Big Macintosh told him not to use that thing!"

"Well..." Apple Bloom lowered herself down to the floor and rubbed her hoof into the hard wood. "I.. I sort of told him it was okay for him to use so we could have a hay ride with the other kids and..."

"Oh dear Celestia, none of the other kids are hurt are they?" I asked.

"I uh... Most of them landed outside the wagon..." Apple Bloom trailed off.

And Granny Smith snapped into action. Very slowly...

I just ran out the door to find Spike with Apple Bloom on my back pointing where to go. And to my horror. I saw Big Mac and Apple Jack trying their best to handle the situation. An overturned tractor, along with a back cart on its side. There had to probably atleast ten to fourteen children there. Five of them laying on their side. Another few rubbing their wounds. The others were on their feet trying to review the situation that just happened. Spike was with Scootaloo what looked like he was going through the first aid kit. It was bad for Caramel as a gear shaft pressing hard against his rib cage. Apple Jack trying to keep him calm while Big Mac was trying to move the heavy vehicle off. With every inch he tried to move, Apple Jack tried to pull Caramel to only find out something was stuck in his back as well. Jabbed in apparently with showing signs of blood.

By at this time Apple Bloom jumped off from my back. Looking at the situation it was dire. We had to move Caramel and fast. Big Macintosh was doing his best to hold up the tractor, the expression on his face as his teeth gritted shown signs of stress. His muscles were aching and tiring easily. The only thing I could think of.. magic. Though most of my abilities are of affection based I at least knew levitation. I concentrated all my energy in lifting the tractor. Oh dear Celestia the strain was giving me a massive head ache. The tractor slowly levitated, Big Mac looked back at me.

"Hurry... move it..." I grunted keeping one eye open.

Big Macintosh did just that. He avoided stepping on Caramel and shoved the tractor away a good distance. Apple Jack hollered that it was okay now, I let go. The tractor made a huge clunk and landed on its side. Apple Jack tried to move Caramel again to find a broken pike on the ground that dug pretty badly into his back.

"Go help the kids Cadence!" Macintosh shouted. He and Apple Jack moved Caramel finally while I rushed back to the children. Some of them moaning. Then I saw Apple Bloom with her head turned in shame.

**ooo**

Note: Wow. Mac being secretly an artist for inspiration and Big Mac is coming back into the story. Also I sort of had this thing bugging me about Twilight's library. But I would also like to thank you all that we made it this far. Sure the story has its problems and I'm going to go back and change some minor stuff.

_I would like to recommend a story to you all. Entitled, "The Princess and the Private" by BringontheSpam. He's in the review section here so you can use his name as a link. If you guys really like the Shining Armor and Cadence pairing but don't like how it was done in the Royal Wedding episodes, then this story is an alternate telling. Actually spacing things out and explaining how Shining Armor and Cadence realistically. Very fine detail and work was put into this story as its more of an alternate universe sort of story. Give it a view and a review if you can._


	11. Chapter 11

Forbidden Fruit

By NocturneD

note: Busy week huh? The ending to the last chapter was changed.

**ooo**

Caramel was rushed off to the hospital for his wounds. The children only suffered some scraps and bruises. Thank Celestia for nothing too serious. I had help from granny Smith with the bandaging. Its been hours already. Apple Bloom was grounded until further notice. I eyed the saddened little filly, granny Smith ordered her to apologize to the other children and as soon as Caramel came home she had to apologize to him too. Summarized, the tractor that I lifted was not only the problem with a bad gear shift. It was where the tractor was supposed to go, as explained it was supposed to go through a trail around the farm. But upon closer inspection there were some over sized rocks that could have helped tip over the tractor. The Apple family told Caramel he should have known better for testing the limits of the farm vehicle when he was not sure himself. Apple Bloom walked inside the farm house slowly after granny Smith told her; "I'm going to tan your hide for this stunt!"

She turned to me and excused herself to make some calls to notify the children's parents. I stayed with them and moved them to the front porch. Some of them still moaned form the bruises they tried to pick at. I told them not to pick at their wounds and thanks to the freezer, I gathered ice in a bag and told the children to put them on their bruises. Spike thankfully was not hurt. I stayed with the children until they felt a little better. Snacks were provided of mostly just peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and along with apple juice. Not too long after snack time, parents started showing up and taking their children home. One after another the parent would ask their child if they were seriously hurt. They each would shake their heads and say, "No. I'm fine mama and papa." And would show their colorful bandaid I put on them. Finally the last child went home. I think her name was Dinky hoping on her mom's back and waved bye to me. I waved back and smiled. I sighed in relief. But secretly I missed the feeling of little pattering hoofs and squeaky voices. Minds filled with questions and can be very persistent to find out for themselves.

*Sigh*

What a day... Just what a day. I thanked granny Smith for her hospitality. Even if an emergency popped up. Before I turned to leave with Spike sitting on my back, I looked up at one of the windows. Apple Bloom was peering out sadly. I slowly waved good bye to her. Those eyes she put on, were of questionable guilt. The girl wanted to have fun, but did not listen to her family saying that it was unsafe. Worse of all she convinced Caramel into doing so and it landed him in the hospital. Poor girl. But if you did something wrong, then you're in for a punishment. I'm sorry. That face she put on made me awe. By at this time, I stopped waving and turned to go back to the library. The lunar night was drawing near, the twilight hours were just about to end.

Spike was unusually quiet. I turned my head, "Spike?"

"Mm... Yeah?" He replied back softly.

"You're not hurt are you?" Again I asked. Concerned for his safety as now I was taking care of him being his guardian and all.

"No..." He answered quietly. He seemed to be distracted.

"Is something the matter?" If I was going to be his guardian I needed to know what was up.

"N...no. Just fine." He then laid his little head on my back. Rubbing his chubby face into my fur and breathed slowly.

I decided to let it go. But I knew he was upset. He told me he was in the wagon when it tipped over, I guess it just shocked him. A heart racing situation. He was small and young yes, but he is pretty mature for his age. I'm proud. Twilight helped raise a fine dragon. But maybe he was still upset about Rarity? Or Twilight even? We reached the library finally. I unlocked the door and turned on the lights as soon as I entered.

"You want to play video games while I get dinner ready?" I asked.

"I don't feel like it..." He groaned softly.

A boy not wanting to play video games? That's a first. To me that is.

"How about getting washed then?" My wings nudged his little head. He slowly let himself off from my back and walked up stairs to the bathroom.

I went into the kitchen to scrounge up something. I only did a little light shopping before I went to Sweet Apple Acres so there was not much. Basic stuff. Apples. Carrots. Salad in a bag. Milk. Baking soda. I opened the freezer to find a frozen pizza. What luck it's four cheese. I popped it in the oven and went about my business putting some more things away that were still in the boxes from earlier. Clothes. Jewelry. Knick knacks. Silver ware. Oh Celestia there was so much crap. Let alone finding a place to put it all. I went up to check on Spike to find him sitting in the tub. Keeping to himself. The toy boat floating in front of him as he ignored it.

"Everything okay in here?" I peeked my head in through the doorway.

"Fine... Just... Fine..." He muttered quietly, sadness was in his voice.

I stepped in and sat beside him. There was no doubt, something was bothering him. But he did not want to talk about it. So I'm just going to have to make him open up. "How about I help wash you?" He did not argue, pretty much did not answer. Slowly he raised his arm as if he were signaling me to just go ahead. I used my magic to lift the wash cloth and soap, mixing the two together. Slowly I scrubbed the little dragon. Hope I was not being to rough I asked him. Again he said no. I continued. Then he suddenly giggled. He told me I hit his ticklish spot. I could not resist hearing the little dragon laugh. I tickled him again and again as he started splashing water outside the tub now. One final splash hit me in the face. We paused. My hair clung to my face. I huffed to blow a piece away from my mouth.

"Oops..." He sank his head lower into the water.

I chuckled, "No Spike. I should have known. Matter of fact I was in the splash zone." Oh that was so lame. A sea world joke. But Spike laughed despite being under water. The bubbles floating up as his head nodded back and forth. I finished washing him and dried him off. I can tell you one thing, Spike was a lot better than Twilight when she was a filly. That filly never wanted to take a bath then let alone let me scrub her. If I ever tried, Twilight would use her magic to turn the water into some shape to scare me away. Well, was all fun until it landed all over the floor. Mr. Sparkle was not happy about that when the bathroom floor caved in a week later under neath him and landed in the basement below.

***DING***

"Oh good. The pizza is done." I smiled after I dried Spike off. "We will sit in front of the TV if you want."

Spike smiled, "Wow really? Twilight never lets me eat in front of the TV!" He frowned, "But she always wants to do things traditionally."

"Well. What's it hurting anyway?" I laughed. "We will watch some movies, eat pizza, tell each other stories. The who she-bang."

That was all the encouragement he needed. He waddled down the stairs and patiently waited in front of the oven. I slid the finished pizza onto the table and cut it into eight sections. Oh it looked so good. The gooey cheese all over the place. Yum. We sat in front of the television and watched some movies I managed to find. Pony Rangers: The Movie. Oh this was so bad that it was good. I begged my aunt Celestia to take me to the movie theater when I was a filly just to see this. Seemed a lot longer in length back then. I always wanted to be like the pink pony ranger. She was so awesome. And was the girlfriend of the green pony ranger, who was hot as hell. My first crush on a television character... Shut up... Don't say you never had one. I used take karate because of this show, even took up archery because the pink pony ranger had that as her weapon. Oh those were the days. Back then I tried to make Twilight be the yellow pony ranger and we try to gather some of the other boys to be the other colors. Only problem, every boy wanted to be either the red or green pony ranger. Arguing back and forth who was the best ranger. Twilight was never on board anyway so we walked away letting the boys fight it out.

Spike really enjoyed the movie because of the fighting, the monsters and the giant robot in the end. The day was saved. And by Celestia that was one crappy movie... the sequel was worse as I grew out of Pony Rangers around the time it showed up in theaters.

"Oh man that was great." Spike threw his arms up in excitement. "Anymore Ranger movies?"

I smirked, "Movies probably another. But seasons, there were so many I could not keep up with them when I was little. I was just a fan of the first few seasons." I chuckled, "I just gave up after awhile and concentrated on being a princess."

It was already getting late. Spike was getting tired anyway and went up to the bedroom. I took my bath finally and turned off all the lights and made sure everything was locked. I trotted up the stairs and into the bedroom. Then it dawned on me, I never set up the bed I brought over. Oh stupid me. Then I noticed Spike was in a small basket trying to sleep but he tossed and turned. I hovered above him as one eye was still half way open.

I lowered my face to his little head, "Trouble sleeping?"

"No... Just... hard to get back in the..." He mumbled.

"Rather small Spike. Don't you want to sleep on the bed over here?" I asked.

"I'm fine with the basket." He grumbled again.

He was going to need a big boy bed anyway.

I lied down in what I assumed was Twilight's bed. It took me awhile but I finally managed to get some shut eye. Hours later... I woke up to the sounds of whimpering.

"Spike?" I lifted my head, still groggy.

It was Spike alright. He was crying in his sleep. I got up from my bed and sat on my flank. I used my magic to hover his basket into the bed. He seemed fine a while ago but whatever was bothering him, just struck his nerve. He tried to cover his face with the blanket. But the soft cries the baby dragon let out, he whimpered Twilight's name. I pulled him out of his basket with my arms and slowly cradled him. His little hands slowly clamped onto my forearms.

"Shhhh... Spike... It's alright..." He nuzzled his forehead, "I'm here." Rocking the baby dragon back and forth. Back and forth until he quieted down. "I'll be here..."

**OOO**

note: Hey guys, thanks for the support and this chapter will be re editted later as it feels a bit incomplete. And yes I used to be a power ranger fan using some nostalgia. Cadence a fan? Who knew?

But I got good news. This story is being read online on youtube dot com. If you would like to hear the voices and narration go to youtube and put in Popoman100 into the search engine. Forbidden Fruit chapter one should be there in their video file. I got to say, the narrator really did give the Cadence in this story a personality. Check it out!


	12. Chapter 12

Forbidden Fruit

By NocturneD

note 1: Where is every body? *looks under rock*

note 2: I would also like to announce a new story. Pretty much a side story to this called, "Original Sin". Focused on Shining Armor's POV through out the events of Forbidden Fruit and see his side of the story unfold.

**ooo**

Spike missed Twilight dearly. A surrogate mother or sister she was to him and now she's gone. Left because of her decision of wanting to quit and go to another school. It's not that she wanted to leave him, an offer was thrown on the table for Spike to live with her and her family but it did not fair well. Not with Shining Armor still staying with them. And how much Spike detested him for taking Rarity's chivalry away from him. Shining Armor can not understand why Spike never wants to talk to him outside the whole crush thing, he tried to reach out to little dragon. Rarity would set up her new shop in Canterlot in the business district. Oh how perfect for the lovely new couple. Shining Armor can just walk in and bend Rarity over the sewing table. How quaint.

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that we can all just move on but to actually know a pony that stole your husband underneath you and knowing that they are using a share of the money they won in the divorce. It really rustles my jimmies. Well, at least from what I heard Shining Armor plans on using the money for his and his sister's schooling, I hope. But knowing him he might actually go out and buy an arcade machine. Rarity, if I can offer some advice... I don't know who came onto who but I don't care. Since you officially tore my marriage apart even further like tissue paper. You better treat Shining Armor right and not be using him for the money he got from me. Because if you are and go through relationships like tissues, then I hope you grow old and fat realizing you could had it all... Home wrecking generous bitch.

But for Twilight. She did not have to quit but in a way. Aunt Celestia was telling her over and over to be quiet. That could be frustrating I admit but you can only take so much. But I knew what she regretted. It was not like Twilight could not visit or write Spike but just how she's going to be spending the next few years attending Canterlot university along with Shining Armor. But with college, she might be too busy to even visit Ponyville. She was allowed to visit whenever she wanted to... But because of me, I wonder if she would ever consider.

Surprised they picked the same thing they were going for, teaching. Somehow fitting for the two of them but knowing Twilight she might be that one teacher that assigns a ridiculous amount of homework while Shining Armor might be the opposite. It just makes me chuckle thinking of the children's faces. But now... I hold a tired angel in my arms. A scaly purple baby that never asked to be brought into such a mind shattering situation like this.

"Shhh..." I rocked the dragon back and forth slowly. "It's going to be alright Spike. Things are going to be okay."

All Spike could ever really do was sniffle and choke on his words. I dried his tear stained face and nuzzled his forehead with my snout. He was so precious, I could actually see why Twilight took care of him for as long as she did. Finally, he stopped crying and quieted down. I slid the basket onto the floor but tucked Spike into the bed with me. He fumbled a bit, I allowed him to curl up beside me as I threw the blanket over us. The dragon closed his eyes finally...

I gave him a kiss good night and whispered, "I'll take care of you from now on... I promise..."

The next few nights were the same. Spike would whimper and I would be there ready. Ready to be the mother or big sister I wanted to be someday. But he would eventually face the idea that Twilight was not always going to be around. One day he was going to be a dragon of enormous size and might not be able to stay in Ponyville, Canterlot... Or even Equestria maybe. I wonder if Twilight dreaded the thought of Spike growing up and leaving. But then again, dragons age slowly. I'm not exactly sure how long it would take Spike to grow to be a full size dragon but I have heard stories of dragons being over a thousand years old... Twilight would be long gone as she would only be one tenth of his life. But... Since I'm here, maybe I could stick around longer. The idea just hurts. Like the song, "Puff the Magic Dragon". It was a song about losing ones innocence and growing up. And not about drugs... And if you think that you're a moron. Finally... Spike stopped trying to hide it and became the thoughtful and playful dragon Twilight would tell me about.

Within the next few weeks the library was in full swing. With the help of the mayor we could finally get computers in, actual computers. Not the ones that middle schools get stuck with. But we were warned that they are meant for educational purposes so I told Spike if he wanted to play games on it he's going to gave to play it on my new one upstairs plus no HoofBook. Hopefully those are not system memory hogs like Shining Armor's games where he had to go out and buy more memory and graphic cards. But back to the library, more books were ordered and the mayor showed me the ropes. But really Spike knew what he was doing, so we just let the mayor explain just to be nice. So after rearranging some stuff around the library floor. We were open for business. Open Tuesday through Saturday, eight am to five pm. That should be fair to the ponies of Ponyville. Everything it set up. Books placed on the shelf where they are supposed to be. The copier is full of paper. The Internet is up and working. Coffee maker ready to dispense. Morning papers stacked at the front desk. Donuts supplied courtesy of Sugar Cube Corner.

Alright Ponyville, maybe Twilight's library was old fashioned. But now Cadence's library will surely bring in ponies wanting to expand their knowledge!

_Tuesday..._

Nothing... I remained behind the counter. Playing the waiting game. I asked Spike to check the sign if said were we open or not. Surely enough he had it on "OPEN". Still it was early. I watched out the window to see the world outside. Ponies enjoying themselves and doing their business. The clock ticked and tocked. It was like this for several hours. Empty. Spike was playing something called DOOM on one of the computers despite being told not to.

"Ah! Stupid Cyber-demon!" Spike shouted.

I myself was playing solitaire to pass the time. Before I knew it. It was closing time. What a quiet first day. I guess I was not going to get any business today. Threw out the coffee and stale donuts. Stacked the newspapers away as well, Spike volunteered to take them to the recycling plant while I kept a few for references. What a terrible first day.

_Wednesday..._

Nothing... Again. Mail came. I went through it. Flier. Flier. Ads. JCpony catalog. Best Buck ad. Just junk. Threw out the old coffee and old donuts. Pinkie told me she will bring more tomorrow morning when she brought them over this morning.

_Thursday..._

Some pony came in and asked to use the restroom. Other than that... Nothing...

Blea! This coffee tastes terrible!

_Friday..._

Well I decided to go over the inventory of books again to pass the time. Took a good four hours.

"And it's only... Two thirteen pm." I moaned as he threw my arms over the counter. I was exhausted at this point. Spike was finally taking a nap from helping me reorganize the books.

*Sigh*

Really? Not a single pony came in today besides Pinkie. Even she did not stay long despite her being a very chatty pony. She had a lot of orders to fill.

_Saturday..._

Today I figured it was going to be another boring day. Just before lunch time I started to get some visitors. A group of little fillies came in. Oh what luck. I cheerily stepped from behind the desk and greeted the fillies. I recognized the three as Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom; who still was looking glum.

"Hello." I greeted. "Can I help you three with anything?"

"Hello princess Mi Amori Cadenza." Sweetie Belle squeaked happy to see me then bowed. Despite her being the sister of Rarity, I have nothing against this little gifted pony.

"Sup princess?" Scootaloo tried to act cool and bowed as well.

"Uh... hey princess." Apple Bloom mumbled sadly, she bowed slowly.

"Oh no need to bow girls." I smiled, "Here I'm just Cadence and a regular pony." The three fillies slowly rose up and looked at me. "So what brings you to the library?"

"We need a book about old legends, folklore and tale tales." Scootaloo replied, "And then we need to act it out as a little play in class."

"Oh urban legends." I nodded, "I think I got a few books on those. Do you know what legend you girls are going to do or..."

"We decided ours is going to be on scary legends." Scootaloo smiled wickedly.

"Oh..." I was a little interested. "When is this due?"

"Two weeks from Friday." Sweet Belle answered, then laughed. She was such a cutie pie.

"Well girls just take a seat. I will gather the books for you." I went back behind my desk and quickly checked the computer if we had any. "Oh what luck. We got seven books. Allow me to go fetch them for you." The girls just nodded. I called Spike to my side to help me and in no time he found the books for me. I used my magic to levitate the literature to the three fillies and they got started. Discussing what they found in the index or whatever they found interesting.

"Hmmm... Some of these sound pretty eery." Scootaloo tapped her little chin, "Bunny bridge. Moth pony. Doll curses. Bloody pony. Candy pony. Ghost hoof prints."

I raised an eyebrow while sliding the donuts in between the fillies, "I know I gave you those books research for your report but don't you think miss Cheerilee might find these a bit revolting?"

Scootaloo sighed and closed the book. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom let out a breath of relief. Almost like they did not want to pursue the knowledge of the grim stories. "Maybe I can help." I lifted one book about Asian legends. Probably one of the many books on foreign lands that I actually liked and read three times. It was true a lot of their stories are scary and involved some form of symbolism. "I really like the stories from the far off east as they always have the best ghost stories." I turned and looked at the three again, "Um. How is the play supposed to work again?"

"It's supposed to last anywhere between five to twenty minutes. It has to be presented in front of an audience that night and the winners get a prize." Sweetie Belle explained holding her adorable marshmallow hooves happily.

"That sounds fun." I clapped and laughed. "Maybe I can throw out some for you then, hopefully some stories your school would fine appropriate." I skimmed through the pages, "The ten dinner plates?" I started listing off stories and skipping the possible violent ones as a lot of these scary stories were really just boogy pony type figures to watch out for. I would read some examples but the girls were unsure. Most of the stories I was trying to present to them were tragic love stories that tried to keep a balance between the three's interest.

"Well... here's an interesting one." I pointed, "It was basically already a play many times in the east but there were many versions of it so we can make it somewhat kid friendly. The story is called Yotsuya Kaiden. Or for short Oiwa; the vengeful ghost. It's a story about love, betrayal, vengeful ghosts, an faithful husband being haunted and has samurais and swords."

"We're listening." The three smiled.

I read the story to the three fillies as they sat and listened. Waiting for the next plot twist to happen. Apple Bloom had her mouth open in suspense as Sweetie Belle covered hers with her hoofs. Scootaloo just put her hoofs to her cheeks and smiled, wanting to know more. After I told them one of the versions of the story we agreed to fix it up a bit. Two weeks was plenty of time. I told the girls they were allowed to use the library if they needed it and do their homework in. But right now, just writing the script. We needed a background set and Apple Bloom would go ask her brother Big Macintosh since he was really good with painting. Sweetie Belle would ask her sister to make yukatas, it was a gamble because Rarity was now in Canterlot. And Scootaloo just practiced with a cheap plastic ninja sword outside hacking away at the library. I think we found the pony who is going to be playing the samurai. Heh.

Rarity could only spend so much time with Sweetie Belle's request and finished the outfits according to my specifications for the story. Sweetie Belle did not tell Rarity I was helping them which should make the favor easier. I check on Big Macintosh a week later after closing, Spike was with me and it was another day that the fillies were working on their play. So I took Apple Bloom home. To my amazement when Apple Bloom opened the barn door it showed Big Mac making the finishing touches on one of the three very large canvas backgrounds we decided to set the story in. A large open tall grass meadow that blew in the wind during the house of the twilight. It was very enchanting. I was almost speechless.

"Big Macintosh... The background..." I slowly acknowledged his work.

"Oh..." Macintosh dropped the painting tool from his mouth and into the paint tray below him. "Well I tried to make it look majestic... but if it's not to your liking I can always start over." He rubbed the back of his head and blushed.

"Oh no. No." I smiled, "It's perfect. How the colors compliment each other. The stars just gazing down."

"Ah shucks princess." Macintosh chuckled.

"No really Macintosh." I turned my head to him this time. "Seriously you should be an artist."

This time he turned his head away from me to slide the painting trays away. I know when guys blush, they don't want to let any pony else see. But the bigger they are, the cuter.

"I uh... Went over the picture you gave me for the houses and made this one." He pulled the meadow canvas away with ease and showed another piece.

This time, a very sketchy picture of an old fashioned hut. It really fit the scene in mind. I nodded, "Well done Macintosh you're on a role."

Big Macintosh has been described as a big teddy bear at times. But mostly quiet, never saying a lot unless it was from the heart. Like how he tried to bring my spiraling marriage back together. He cared. He honestly did. What made me wonder. Why? Why would he stick his neck out for me? I was a complete stranger to him and a bomb was dropped onto him. And yet, he stuck to his honor. He might have ended up with a bloody lip but he just got back up on his feet and carried on. And here I am, I can't step forward and look around without some pony looking at me funny. Sure time passed, but ponies love gossip and news. The camera ponies died down but I know they are waiting for me to mess up.

"And here..." He moved another canvas. This was the cream of the crop, an eastern village. This was all too good. Big Macintosh reeked of talent and he probably does not even know it.

"It's... gorgeous." I trailed off to look at the painted village. Lanterns lit up. Old masks hanging off the racks. Surely it took the idea of the village having a closing celebration with the villagers ending the ceremony. But it was great as it would look like there were ponies in the back to liven it up.

"You're just being too kind." He put a piece of straw in his mouth and started to chew on it.

"No I'm serious." I smiled.

"Yeah you're too good Big Mac!" Apple Bloom chimed in.

"Could use a dragon in the background though." Spike cupped his own chin as he looked over the painting. We all just laughed.

The night of the play has finally came with the stage already set up outside the school. Sweetie Belle days prior brought the yukatas Rarity made for them and the other children who were taking part. Big Macintosh brought the backgrounds and was to move them on cue since I pretty much knew the script in and out. Spike volunteered to narrate the play, a sweet little guy to help out. I was on the side of the stage incase any of the girls forgot their lines. My how cute they looked in those kimonos. I had to apply their make up before the show to make them look authentic. I looked out into the audience and strange enough it was a full house. Then I noticed Rarity sitting out in the audience... with him no doubt. And sure enough. For some strange reason Shining Armor was sitting next to her. But he looked rather different. Not wearing guard uniform or even Canterlot traditional clothing. Just a regular jacket and wearing glasses. Heh... For once he remembered his reading glasses and he looked rather adorab... Cadence... think what your going to say... He's not with you anymore. You signed the paper, he signed it too. You both were unhappy.

*Sigh*

Just then, I noticed Twilight was sitting next to Shining Armor. Just minding her own business. I guess just to show good relations with her brother's new girlfriend. Or came back to see Spike. The little guy needed a boost.

Spike took the stage and cleared his throat introducing himself and started the story.

"Hello every pony. I'm Spike and I'm going to be narrating tonight's show." The little dragon got into focus with the stage light pouring on him. "Tonight's play is inspired from a story that hails all the way from the eastern lands far away. A story about love, betrayal, guilt and horrifying tragedy of a beautiful female who married a masterless samurai but only not to live up his expectations... Now I present to you all... The legend of Oiwa." Spike finished and walked to the side of the stage and to my side. I gave him a hug for a great job.

The curtain lifts up to show Scootaloo dressed in a male looking yukata bowing before Pip Squeak dressed in an old rob and wore a beard.

Spike then continued, "Taminya Lemon was having an argument with his father in law Yotsuya Samon concerning the future of Oiwa."

"Yo pops. I want to marry Oiwa or... what's her face." Scootaloo tried to remember the line.

"This beard itches..." Pip scratched his beard. "Oh. Oh right." He just realized, "No. I want you two to separate! Because you smell and stuff."

The audience chuckled.

"Rah!" Scootaloo took out her cheap plastic sword and tried to stab Pip Squeak with it. Pip took the sword and stuck it in between his arm pit.

"Ow you killed me." Pip fell over. He flopped around like a fish on stage and kept moaning like he was actually dying. Character wise. After fifteen seconds he finally died.

"And Lemon killed his father in law. But what was he to do next?" Spike asked the audience.

The scene changes to the village setting. Next up were Feather Weight, Dinky and Rumble.

After ten minutes. The play really started to take form as Scootaloo would go on to betray Apple Bloom by giving her a poison that would deform her. She died, but with a snicker on her face. The play was supposed to be serious but it was actually fun. Scootaloo would go on to marry Sweetie Belle because she was much richer and more pretty. On the wedding night before they were about to kiss, Scootaloo started getting haunted by Apple Bloom's character. Scootaloo goes on a mad frenzy and starts killing every pony in the house while screaming even if Scootaloo had bonk a few kids on the head to make them go down. Sweetie Belle's character dies on the floor. Apple Bloom would chase Scootaloo around some more, then it got a little out of hoof where Scootaloo ran into the set and it fell on top of her. Big Mac rushed on stage to pick it up and slide Scootaloo off stage.

Apple Bloom turned to the audience, "I have avenged myself! WOOOOOO!" She pretend to fly away and wail like a ghost.

The audience chuckled.

Spike then spoke, "And so Lemon met an unfortunate but deserving end of trying to poison and desert his wife for a prettier one and have a life of luxury. Oiwa's ghost has been avenged and now this sad story will be passed down for generations. Thank you all for watching." He bowed.

The audience clopped and some cheered for the rowdiness. The children took to the stage and bowed. And to my surprise Shining Armor walked to the front of the stage and presented Sweetie Belle with bouquet of flowers. He looked at the two fillies and plucked two flowers from the bouquet and gave them to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. He walked back to his seat. Again the children bowed while the audience clopped and cheered. Some whistled.

Well. There were a few more plays and I decided to watch them all with the children with Big Macintosh sitting next to me and Spike on the other side.

Though I have to say... Snips and Snails rein-acting Scarface isn't going to win them any points. Then again I wonder what Scarface had to do with urban legends.

"Oh you want to play rough? Okay!" Snips pulled out a toy gun, "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" His gun started making zapping sounds, "You think you can take me I'm PONY BUCKING MONTANA!"

They were quickly pulled off stage by Cheerilee after saying "Buck" forty seven times and crudeness. Surely, they were going to be disciplined.

"Aw..." Pinkie moaned from behind me, "I wanted to see how it ended."

Much later after all the plays finished. A winner was announced and... we did not win. To see the disappointment on the girls' face only saddened me. Big Mac reminded them it was for fun and that it only mattered. Besides, the prize was a coupon to Subway.

The snacks and drinks were there for every pony to enjoy. I went to go get another cup of orange drink but only to be met by Rarity as I turned around. And she was not happy. Tapping her hoof demanding something.

"Oh yeah." Rarity brought up, "That little play you made my dear little sister do. Was the whole betrayal thing aimed at me and Shining Armor?" She was not happy. I had to admit there were some coincidences in the story and what happened to us. "I'm sure he's not too happy about it either.

I looked at Shining Armor who looked like he was enjoying himself and was talking to Cheerilee for some reason, who looked like she was having a good time too. Maybe sharing interests in the field of teaching? "Looks like he's having a good time to me." I turned back to Rarity. "It's a play from a long time ago Rarity." I answered, not giving her the satisfaction of looking her in the eye. "I can't help if it has similarities." I muttered and wandered off.

Big Mac approached us and greeted Rarity. She said hello, he nodded. He held out his hoof to me and I took it being escorted back to the fillies. Twilight walked up to Rarity to get some orange drink and was completely oblivious to our conversation.

"Whatever..." Rarity muttered, "Drunken whore."

"Home wrecking skank." I muttered back.

OH IT IS ON!

**ooo**

**Please Review!**

Note: The play was indeed based of a ghost story from Japan, look up Oiwa. It's a real interesting story about revenge. Also Scarface, good movie. If you heard about the kids reinacting it as a play, that is where I got the idea for Snips. This chapter is quite not done yet so I might be fixing it up later tomorrow also it seems more comedy oriented. But I also wanted to have Cadence help out with the town, get her respect back a little. Also, I figured June is probably not a good month for stories with some of you finally getting out of school and going to graduations and ceremonies. Have fun!

**!NEW!**

_Check out "Original Sin" it needs the hits and reviews. It goes into more detail about the point of view of Shining Armor through out the events of Forbidden Fruit. Pretty much want that story to go hand and hand with this story. Gives more story as well as some of you might be wondering why Twilight is acting the way she is and why Rarity did what she did. Also, no one asked where Dash was I'm surprised. Check it out!_


	13. Chapter 13

Forbidden Fruit

By NocturneD

note 1: Yay! A special chapter for you guys! Enjoy!

note 2: check out "Original Sins" the side story to this story. It needs a good start!

**ooo**

The night did not fare well as Shining Armor and Rarity offered to take Sweetie Belle to dinner to celebrate a job well done. Rarity still shot glances at me as I stared from across the room. She would not believe me that the play's plot was entirely coincidental, even if Twilight tried to persuade her that it was. Still Rarity took this personal, Shining Armor really had no opinion besides shifting his shoulders. I watched as Sweetie Belle enjoy being around her sister and new boy to... I meant boyfriend. Sorry. As I was saying, Shining Armor really took a shine to Sweetie Belle as I saw her drag him by his hoof to show him all the drawings she made in school. He smiled and complimented her school work. They laughed and talked more about school work. Cheerilee would come over to talk to Shining Armor some more, maybe about his interests in becoming a teacher himself. Rarity would soon join them, with her arm locked with Shining Armor's almost like she was his trophy... Or ball and chain.

I looked over at Big Macintosh to find him doing something similar with Apple Bloom. Looking at all the fun stuff they did in school. She just showed us her macaroni drawing of a dinosaur, I thought it was adorable and clopped for a great picture. I asked her if there were probably two artists in the family. She only blushed and waved it off saying Big Mac was the master painter of the family. Spike and Twilight were talking to each other like nothing happened, surely something inside of me felt good about this. Surely she can't stand being away from him. Maybe she will come to her senses and run the library again? Or... just look at me like I wronged her whole family. Again with that stare of hers. After a month she is still unforgiving. But she looked back down to Spike to listen to him say what we did with the library. She was all smiles for him. I guess just let her have it...

Families enjoying the night with each other. But then I noticed Scootaloo was rather distant, just sitting there by herself. Fumbling around with her toy sword looking back and forth at the group of parents talking and laughing at each other. Maybe her parents could not make it? I walked over to the orange pegasus and smiled down at her.

"That was great performance Scootaloo." I pulled up a chair and sat down beside her.

She sighed, "Yeah. I guess."

My lips formed a smirk, "Parents could not make it?"

She went back to lightly waving her sword letting the tip smack the ground again and again, "Sort of..."

This got me curious, "Sort of?"

"It's nothing." She grunted, sheathing her sword. "I better get going before they get worried." Before I knew it, Scootaloo walked out of the room as she bid her teacher and her friends a good bye. She did not seem too upset but still it bothered me, was hoping to meet her parents that night. Wonder what they look like. Only thing I knew about Scootaloo is that she was Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle's friend and could not fly yet. Probably because her wings were not growing right or she has not learned yet. Hopefully the latter.

The after party finally ended. Sweetie Belle bid a good night to me and I gave her a big hug in return. Rarity this time did not make any stupid faces at me, knowing that I only had trouble with her and not Sweetie Belle. No Sweetie Belle is far too innocent to even get an idea what the trouble between her sister and I, still the little filly thinks of me as the flawless princess. Which made me smile even more. Shining Armor welcomed Sweetie Belle with open arms and carried her on his back as Rarity walk beside him. Was this confusion? Or was it simple amazement? Shining Armor acting fatherly to a filly? It was very strict between him and I that we did not want kids just yet as that was why we held off and wanted to get out barrings together after the first year or two before we decide. Respectable, yes, lonely... very much so. I had nothing left from that marriage for me to even speak well advisable for. I could drag Shining Armor's reputation through the mud but... I just can't. Even if I almost want to vomit at the sight of Shining Armor having relations with Rarity and want to club their heads together... there is still a piece that makes me regret signing that paper. But for all the things I done with him, I just hope he finds happiness somewhere... He looked happy like he was before.

Shining Armor turned around and noticed me, he waved. Awkwardly I waved back with a cheap smile. I walked over to them and asked how he was holding up. He was not in any emotional pain I read from his face. But I could sense awkwardness reeking from him, maybe he felt strange too? A little part of me was sad that he recovered. Oh well. Maybe a month was enough time for him to saddle up and walk straight. Me, I'm still on the fence. He asked how I was doing real nicely, though with Rarity by his side hanging onto his arm I don't think she is going to care what I had to say. I just told him the short story how aunt Celestia asked me to take care of the library along with Spike. Where Spike was...

*GASP*

WHERE'S SPIKE!

I turned to my left, then to my right. Panic rose within my mind. I asked a nearby pony if they seen a purple dragon, they just shook their head. I asked another pony, again no. Another and another. I know this made me look bad but it was my responsibility to take care of him and I already lost him! I searched outside the school, must have ran around the building twice calling out for Spike but no answer. Oh what if he was kidnaped? Twilight would really let me have it this time.

Again and again I called out for Spike. At this rate I was going to have half the town accusing me of losing a child now. Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought of Spike being carried off, even worse... unspeakable things happening to him. My heart raced. Apple Jack and Big Macintosh chased after me with little Apple Bloom following far behind. But just then in the corner of my eye... A lone swing set with two seats sat on the edge of the playground. Spike was on one, Twilight was on the other. Slowly swinging back and forth. Looking up at the night sky and the half moon up there. I slowly approached them and told the Apple siblings to be quiet as I heard Twilight was speaking to her little dragon.

"Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Yeah Spike?" She swung up and down slowly.

"Do you ever feel bad about yelling at the princess?" Spike turned his little head.

"A little..." Twilight continued. "But Spike... things have been changing and you should know that when you get older opinions and interests change."

"I know..." Spike looked down at his little claw feet wiggling his toes.

"I thought long and hard about it Spike but.. I really want to go out and do different things." Twilight slowed her swing down more then eventually stopped, "None of this is your fault Spike. I want you to come but... Rarity... and Shining..."

Spike sighed, "Don't remind me..." He tittered a little, "I... really liked Rarity and never thought she would... you know... hook up with your big brother."

Twilight turned her head, "I know it hurts Spike but that is one of things that change for either the better or worse. Rarity was not always going to be waiting forever..."

Spike wiped his nose with his arm.

I wanted to just run right up to him and cradle him but something told me he needed this.

Twilight sighed. Then nodded, "Spike?" He looked at her, "You do know that dragons can live for a long time right?" He nodded in response, "And ponies don't? Well... Alicorns can."

I blinked. Maybe Twilight could explain this better then I could.

"Not this again." Spike brushed his little feet into the dirt below him.

"I know you don't like thinking about it, but one day we're all not going to be here for you." Twilight put her arm around the little dragon, "Physically of course. So... I'm not saying you can't find your own happiness while we're still young because there is a big world out there just for you to explore." Twilight frowned sadly, "Though it hurts me to say this but... sometimes we have to make that journey for ourselves." She hugged him tighter.

"I know Rarity is not going to be around forever." Spike sighed, "Was just hoping during those years I could fit in."

"And you will be." She hopped off the swing. "I'm not telling you to let go but, Rarity has been talking about you lately how she misses you helping her with her dresses and giving her compliments."

"Is that supposed to make me pack up and go back to Canterlot?" Spike asked.

Twilight giggled, "No. Unless you want to." She smiled, "But she really appreciates having you around."

Spike crossed his little arms, "And what about Shining Armor? Can't he just help her?"

"Well... He could." Twilight frowned, "Since he quit the guard, Rarity has been giving him a chance to do stuff around her new shop." She turned to Spike who did not take too kindly to the news, "But its just until the semester starts up and he will be on his way to be a teacher. And so will I." She proudly proclaimed. She rubbed her right cheek with her hoof, "Though... I was thinking if I work hard enough I could teach at the school for gifted unicorns."

"Think princess Celestia will let you?" Spike asked.

"Well... I got a recommendation and said if I wanted to come back I could. It's just..." Twilight frowned, "I made a real jack ass out of myself that night when I told her I wanted to quit."

"I'm sure the princess will understand." Spike brought up.

"I'm sure she will. It's just I want to give this college thing a try... I mean I have been Celestia's prized student for about... fifteen years?" She looked at Spike.

"Somewhere around there seems right." Spike chuckled.

"Twilight?" Spike asked, "Are Rarity and Shining Armor happy with each other?"

Twilight frowned, then tapped her chin, "Well it's rather difficult to say. I think they wanted to keep it professional..."

"Pfft..." Sorry that was me.

"But Rarity really helped Shining Armor in his time of need when he first found out about Cadence. It really ripped him apart as he was trying to come up with an apology present for her. I guess..." Twilight tapped her chin again, "Well Shining Armor said he wanted Rarity to make Cadence a dress so they could go to a party and it was supposed to come in sets... Don't know what happened to it though. And after that Shining Armor started drinking which really scared me, but Rarity really helped me reach him and made things better... Just wished that he and Cadence would just sit down and talk instead of getting a harsh divorce."

"You still mad at Cadence?" Spike asked.

"Honestly... part of me is." Twilight replied.

My eyes widened.

"Are you ever going forgive her?" Spike asked again.

"Maybe one day... There is still some stuff I find what she did was inexcusable." She sighed deeply, "I just can't believe she went ahead and did that." She shook her head, "Cadence to me is like... the perfect older sister that is flawless and can do no wrong. We used to talk about boys and what we wanted out of them. She even told me that fairy tale endings can be real. I thought it was a bunch of hooey until I actually saw her and my brother get married... and then it only went down hill after that... Just proved my point there is no perfect ending."

"It was a mistake. So she's not perfect. Its not like divorce is not common." Spike shifted his little shoulders.

"No. But..." Twilight bit her lip, "I was really hoping on this would work. To be apart of something great... but it was too good to be true." She hung her head down in disappointment, "If those two are unhappy and found others, then I can be happy for them. Still might take a while getting used to."

"I guess I can get used to Rarity too then..." Spike sighed. "But if Shining Armor messes up, I will be waiting."

"I'm sure he'll hold you to that." Twilight chuckled.

"So what ever happened to Shining Armor getting some of Cadence's money?" Spike asked.

"Yes where did my money go?" I thought.

"Investing it into college and help pay my way too." She smiled.

"That's pretty noble." Spike replied, "He give any to Rarity?"

"Not surprised if he did." I thought to myself.

"Actually... He tried to but Rarity said she had her business covered." Twilight smiled, "It's looking really well and she has a lot of clients too. A lot bigger than her old building."

I winced at the thought of the home wrecker refusing the money my former husband won from me. I guess she really was generous.

"So... what's it like having Cadence take care of you?" Twilight asked.

Spike I think blushed, "Well... it's like having a mom. Some pony to wash your clothes and sheets, to feed you, give me baths, let me snuggle up to her when sleeping, read me stories... Makes me breakfast, lunch, dinner. Kisses my boo boos. Go out and play. Sing to me when I'm feeling down. Encourage me. Makes a snack for me to take along whenever I have to make a delivery. Watches TV with me and introduced me to Pony rangers." Spike counted off his little fingers probably around three times worth, "She's really nice and always makes time for me."

I started to tear up. I only spent so much time with Spike trying to make his life better. He was so ever helpful and I'm glad I was willing to make me think of me that way. Still I felt sorry for him. But once he said I felt like a mother to him, I guess Twilight took it differently.

"Like a mom huh?" Twilight frowned, her eyes wandered almost like she wanted to tear up.

"Y... are you okay?" Spike caught on.

"Oh yeah." She sniffed, "You like being with Cadence?"

"Well yeah. I mean she's not you but she has her own methods of doing things." Spike admitted.

Twilight turned around to face Spike. Her face was visible with the tears staining it, she hugged Spike tightly. "Be good for Cadence alright? And help her with the library." She sniffed, "If you ever want me to come get you don't be afraid to write or call. I'll visit whenever I can."

"I'll remember." Spike hugged back.

They remained that way for a full minute. I did not have the heart to interrupt the two. Hopefully this way, it would give them the closure they needed. Slowly I backed away with Apple Jack and Big Macintosh doing the same, let Twilight and Spike be. A short walk back to the school we waited for Spike and Twilight to come back which they eventually did. Twilight was still trying to act distant, but I knew she was not entirely angry at me. She only said one sentence to me, "Take care of Spike for me please..." I will. I will honor that for you Twilight. She gave Spike one more hug and a kiss on his forehead, then bid farewell as she caught up to Shining Armor and Rarity. Spike waved slowly. Feeling relieved he looked.

Spike let out a yawn then I asked, "Tired little guy?"

The dragon scratched his armpit, "A little..."

"Alright hop on." I smiled, the little dragon jumped onto my back and laid his little head down.

I turned to the Apple siblings, "Thanks for helping me back there."

Apple Jack smiled, "It's no trouble at all."

"Yup..." Big Mac smirked, "I'll be over tomorrow to fix up that thing you wanted me to do."

I smiled, "Thanks Macintosh. Spike here is a big boy now and needs his own bed." Yeah sometime in the week I ordered Spike his own bed a couple days ago and arrived this morning, something appropriate for a child his size. Honestly going to miss him clinging to me at night. I don't know what about Big Mac I liked, his honesty and liable to help any pony in need. But a shining hope of radiance I feel flowing off of him. I bid the three siblings a good night. And gave Big Macintosh a wink. Seeing the big shy guy blush, it was cute.

I walked back to the library and entered as usual. Tomorrow is Saturday, unfortunately the library was still open. Ugh after tonight I wanted to sleep in. The next morning proved it as I woke up feeling that I wanted to vomit. During the night it felt really hot even with the window open and felt nauseous. I raced to the bathroom and lifted the seat.

"Oh dear Celestia..." I hurled into the toilet. My hair and face was a mess, was it the food last night at the school? Oh no... here it comes again... BLAUGH... "Oh... please no..."

"Cadence?" Spike asked. I wiped the sweat and tears from my face to look at him.

"I'm... I'm sorry I woke you up." He cringed as I felt the urge coming back. I turned back to the toilet and let loose, crying as I did it. I heard little feet puttering on the bathroom tile and felt his little hands pull back my hair. I hiccuped a couple of times before I muttered, "Thank you..."

The door bell rang. Oh perfect... Now is the time when a pony comes in wanting to read. Or was it Pinkie to deliver her usual donuts?

"Spike..." I asked weakly, "Could you get get that and open the library?"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah... don't worry about me I'm just feeling a bit under the weather... I'll be down..." Oh no turn away.

He turned around as I laid my head down on the seat. Giving myself a breather.

"Donut delivery!" That voice could only belong to Pinkie.

"SHHH!" Spike tried to quiet her down.

"Why?" Pinkie asked out loud.

"Because Cadence is sick!" Spike scolded.

"Oh..." She quieted down.

"Oh. She's sick?" A sweet little voice asked. Oh that can only belong to Fluttershy. I asked her if she was willing to swing by and help clean the library. "Where is she?"

It would not be too long as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie found me where I was. They would help me back to bed like the sweet dolls that they were and assured me that they will help Spike do the chores around the library.

"Maybe it was the pickles and ice cream that I had a weird craving getting its revenge on me finally?" I asked myself.

**ooo**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Note 1: Well who saw that one coming a mile away? If anyone wants to throw out some suggestions please do so in the review.

Note 2: Please check out, "Original Sin" if you enjoyed this story. It is the side story to Forbidden Fruit following Shining Armor's POV and story. Hopefully it goes hand and hand with this story and going to explain why Twilight and Rarity are acting they way they are. It has some original characters in it but should not deviate too far away from the actual story. He enters a stage of denial and is very uncertain with himself. Twilight and Rarity do their best to cheer him up. Check it out and give it the hits, favs, alerts and reviews it needs. But really I want to thank you for all the support you gave me! You all deserve a round of applause. Or this special chapter.


	14. Chapter 14: My Light

Forbidden Fruit

By NocturneD

note: I apologize for the delay folks. I've been between stories as I wanted originally to put this off for a bit to work more on Original Sin and Vanishing Star. But, I have to admit. This story has its quirks that I love. Also notice the cover image, I saw it one day while searching on line and just had to know more about it. So I contacted the owner and got permission to use it as a cover image. Credit goes to Giuliabeck of deviantart dot com. Check out the profile!

**ooo**

Saturday was just torture. Being such dears Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy helped Spike with the chores and running the library. I could still move around but I preferred not to, still the nausea remained. I had my trusty silver bucket by my side. I closed my eyes and slept...

**ooo**

For as long as I could remember, I loved coming to Canterlot to see my aunt Celestia. I had other relatives that came too for the special week long event. A royal family reunion. I had so many aunts, uncles and cousins. A lot of them were social and had business to talk about. Mostly how Equestria is being ran and what they can do to help. There was also some family talk about catching up. Business talk. Even arranged marriages. Some of them not so great as they were pretty crude, obviously jealous of how Celestia is in charge. But this went deeper down the rabbit hole. I did not understand then, I still don't understand now. Over half of my relatives are alicorns while others are just unicorns and pegasus that were not blessed with the gift. Some even married into the family. I really had no connection with a lot of them. Just sweet little Cadence curling up against some of my favorite relatives.

While Celestia was in charge. Her top duty was being a good host and to give every pony a chance to speak with her. Many of these meetings always ends up with one of my relatives being out of line and shouting. But always Celestia found a way to make everything right. Some of them were pretty nasty with their remarks. How do I know this? Well, I tried to be helpful back then by helping serving drinks and crackers to the guests. Often I would be rewarded with gifts such as money or just simple loving praise on how much I grown up. Every time I tried to talk with Celestia, something would always come up.

There I was left to wander the sea of guests. Obviously it was beyond my understanding to even stay in the main hall. With a playful push on my flank, aunt Celestia told me to seek out grandma Io as she should be with the other children around my age. Don't get me wrong I love grandma, it's just being around the other kids sometimes. Like last year cousin Vega claims he accidently put gum in my mane. Ugh... Little snot nosed jerk. And trust me, I had a lot of cousins.

As expected in the playroom were many of my cousins playing. In the center laid out on floor was my grandmother Io. She went by many names through her thousands years of life but stuck with what could be easy to remember by her family and loyal subjects. Though why Io is a well known name is that she is the mother of both aunt Celestia and aunt Luna who was absent at the time. She does not look a day over three thousand. Well thirty in regular pony years. But let me describe grandma Io; take everything about aunt Celestia and make her care free. She is adored by all and really loves kids. Some pony I really admired back then besides aunt Celestia. She has a very pale white coat but lovely violet mane, tied in some buns to keep her rumored mile long mane from flowing all over the place. Same goes for her tail... Caring violet eyes. She has a very large pair of... wings... perverts. *Sigh* Fine she has a flank that many stallions would drool over. Happy? I described her beauty aspect. But her personality is rather something... different from the mother of aunt Celestia. Grandma Io loves cute things. Loves giving bone crunching hugs. She is always willing to chat for cordial events. Pretty much whatever aunt Celestia has to attend but rather just stay with us and play. She loves us. But... I'd be lying if she did not have a kinky side. But I'll leave that to your imagination. Better yet forget I said anything if I got you curious.

Only time grandma ever had any free time during the reunion were the after hours after the festive for the day was over. My baby cousins put to bed while the older ones played some games quietly with each other or found something else to do. The grown ups did what grown ups did. Busted out to the booze, smoked the finest cigars and be merry. I was in my very early teen years where I started babysitting part time and everything was just majestic back then. The festive, the ponies, the dancing. It was all what a princess is claimed to be doing almost every night but mostly just a bunch of bull to glamorize the stereotype. But back to my grandma.

I managed to sneak away from the other children to go see her. Found her in one of the guest rooms looking out in the distance on the terrace. I tip toed in, closing the door as quiet as I can. While I was trying to be silent as possible, I just had to get some time in with grandma. I brought one hoof down, then the other.

"Mi Amore..." Io did not even have to turn around to know who I was.

"Y...Yes grandmother?" I gasped as my head perked up.

"You don't need to sneak in. Knocking would have been fine." She remained looking out.

"I'm... Sorry for intruding." My head lowered.

"Come here Mi Amore." Grandma Io gently ordered.

I did not question her. I walked slowly to her side. The wind gently blowing in her hair. My Celestia, if there was an idol for every pony to worship. Grandma Io would be that idol. Her radiance was just relaxing and worry free. She was just perfect but also mysterious as she lived longer than any pony in the royal family. And yet, she was one alicorn who wished to not to be worship as a god. She had her own morals. As she wandered Equestria before it even became Equestria she saw many changes. Many factions came and went during her life time. She lived through all the wars. And yet... she had a beginning like all of us. What she did during those years were mysterious and from what she said, better left unknown. And of course this was going to grab my interest or some other pony. Worse yet, a pony who wants to dig so far into the past and believes everything had to begin from somewhere.

"What troubles you Mi Amore?" Io spoke softly. I noticed the moon glowed on her coat.

"I... I just wanted to see you." I replied nervously.

"I see..." She looked up at the moon. She turned her head to look down at me. Sweetly with those orbs of hers. "It's good to have company on these nights though."

"Why not just spend time with the others in the main hall?" I asked.

"Oh... They don't want boring old Io around." She smirked.

"Why not?" Again I asked.

"Most of them heard my stories and opinions. Lately any pony new who marries into the family just don't care on what I have to say. Celestia is the pony they want and I'm happy for it." With a depressed sigh she pulled me in close. Her arm around my shoulder. "I like to spend my time with the children anyway."

"I'm glad." I giggled. But really, she was having a fallout with her own daughter over some personal issues. I did not understand them at the time and probably would prefer not to.

"All of you are a blessing." She snuggled my snout with her own. I could not resist. I loved her hugs as they always felt heart filled and had meaning. Like hugging an angel that is going to show you that everything will be okay.

"Grandma..." I stopped, "Can I ask you about... boys?"

Her smirk turned into a frown. "Oh. Oh what do you want to know?"

"How do I know which one is the right one?" I asked.

"Oh honey... That is a quite a question." She tapped her chin with her hoof, "Though... when I got closer to your grandfather I knew he was the right one for me. He would do anything for me like defending me, bring me gifts, share stories and show me things from his adventures."

"Yeah but... that still does not quite answer it." I frowned.

"Well... That question is more of a personal one if you think about it." She told me, "But if this certain special some pony makes you feel special and he feels the same. Then there might be something... It all depends on this here." She pressed gently over my heart.

I pressed against my own chest. It was obvious that she would tell me this though. "What about feelings?"

She smiled, "Oh... it all depends. Have you found a special some pony?"

I veered my eyes away from her, "Maybe..."

She tilted her head in curiosity. "Do you feel funny around him? Like your face feels like its on fire? You can't breath when you're around this pony?"

My blushing gave it away. "Well..."

She smiled still, "Well only time will tell young lady. Because sometimes that pony you are having these feelings for might not be the one. It might be some pony you would never imagined in a million years." This adoring look she gave me. I knew with that she was really speaking from the heart. "Heck you never know your true love might be another prince? A guard even. A vendor at the market place? Or maybe even a farmer." I thought those were a bit out of my league. Back then my parents were always trying to find me another prince or even a duke to marry. A guard would be a long shot. A vendor... Never. A farmer... Back then I would laugh at this. "I seen love grow in the most impossible odds and it worked. Sometimes you need a little nudge to help it along."

"A little nudge?" I asked.

"Like talking to this pony. Get to know him." She said. "Who knows, he might like the things you enjoy. Even if you have to use a little magic to help, just don't force yourself on him. It will make you seem desperate. Or worse... could entirely blow up in your face.'

"So the affection spell is not recommended?" I asked. That was going to be my ass in the hole.

"Mi Amore..." She looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm not touching that with a fifty foot pole." Grandma frowned.

"Grandma!" I scoffed. "My magic is based around love, affection and other feelings."

"That's why this here..." She pointed to my heart, "Is the real answer."

So cliche grandma... But thanks for the heart warming advice.

I was about to leave until grandma stopped me again.

"But Mi Amore... Incase it does not work out..." She said.

I dreaded the thought of that. Working my courage out to that special pony just to be denied.

"If this special pony does not like you in the same way. Don't fret... The difficult thing about love is... its about letting go..." She frowned as she turned her gaze back up at the moon.

Little did I know at the time. I figured that last thing she said was letting go of the things that made Shining Armor and I happy. We gave up a lot of things just to be with each other. Some voluntary and some things that we will never forgive ourselves for what we did get there. I abused my power like it was some play thing just to get what I wanted. I'm despicable. I was spoiled. Just because I could not let go of the fact that the first special some pony always seemed like the right one. We all been there... Can't stand the fact that our first love was always the right one and if you break up with them it seems like its the end of your world. Second love does not feel quite as bad but still it hurts.

But that's not what grandma's message was about... entirely...

**ooo**

My eyes opened finally... I still felt a bit sick but got out of bed finally. I made the bed pretty lazily and headed to the bathroom. The bathroom mirror did not take too kindly to my reflection. What would be a pretty mare... Replaced with a sluggish plain pony with bags under her eyes. I brushed my teeth and tried to swish some mouth wash. But that only ended up making me want to puke even more. I washed the sink out.

I looked at the clock, "12: 21 pm." Oh dear I slept for at least over four hours. Ignoring the hot feeling in my face I walked down stairs to see how things were going. Nothing but more of the same for the past week. Spike was at the front desk sorting through the new books that must have came in. Oh dear. I saw packages and packages thrown around the front desk. Pinkie Pie opening them like crazy while Fluttershy was in the kitchen cooking I suppose. Big Macintosh to my surprise was already here putting together Spike's bed. He got the frame work together. I slowly made my way down the stairs. Did not take long for Pinkie to notice me as she ran up to me wishing me a get well soon chant. Spike yelled at her to stop but I calmed the situation down, waving it off that I was alright and just caught a flu or something.

About around one in the afternoon things started rolling around again with me back in motion. Well, whatever motion the library granted. Big Macintosh continued to build the bed upstairs since I no longer occupied it. A sweet stallion that did not want to disturb me while I was sleeping. Fluttershy made me a late lunch of soup and crackers to calm my stomach. How sweet of her. Spike just added the books to the inventory records, a very smart little guy. Twilight taught him well. Pinkie Pie was... playing with the foam peanuts that came with the packages. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy stayed at the library for the rest of the shift to see if I was doing alright. I felt a bit better actually but was told to take it easy for the rest of the day. They left.

Only Big Macintosh remained as he put the finishing touches on the bed. I had him look over other things around the library like loose floorboards and leaking pipes. Somehow he ended up rewiring a few electrical cords and fix a few wall sockets that never worked when I first moved in. I enjoyed watching him work. I offered to pay him but he insisted I did not. He said some other things could use some work like the creak in the stairs, sometimes the pipes leak and told me to keep a bucket close by incase it leaks more, all that stuff.

I told him it was fine if he can come back Tuesday. Was a bit of a difficult day for him as he said he had work to do on the farm. I asked him Wednesday, again work on the farm. He said next Friday should be fine for him, I just told him great. But I asked if he could stay for dinner. He just blushed and shook his head. My hope fell. He told me he had to get back home for granny Smith's stew which he loved. I just laughed it off and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. Big guy just walked away almost fumbling over himself.

I looked at Spike. "Well Spike. Looks like its just me and you tonight. What do you feel like having? We can even rent some movies."

"Oh boy." His little eyes lit up.

We quickly cleaned up the front desk and got ready to go out. The video store was packed and I was not surprised all the new releases have been all checked out. So we were stuck looking through the movies that any pony rarely looks at anymore. I looked at the titles and read the back of the box. Was not very enthused at some of these movies. Python. Big Snake. Super Snake. Mega Snake. Boa. Boa vs. Python. Super Shark. Python two. Super Snake 2000. Mutant Octopus. Saber Tooth. Super Fish. A Tyler Perry movie. Tyler Perry vs. Super Snake. This is the crap you see on the Sci Fi channel. Well. At least they have some Godzilla movies here and there. The original Iron Pony movie. Oh dear Celestia these movies are terrible. Spike did not see what he wanted anyway so we left. We grabbed some popcorn and pop from the grocery store and picked up a pizza along the way home. Rather watch movies on the Internet anyway.

We walked back upstairs to our room and started watching Pony Ranger episodes on the monitor. I got Spike into the show finally as he seemed to enjoy it. I started him off on the original then the next few seasons. But found myself getting bored still at the point where I originally stopped watching after Turbo. Well okay, I stopped watching after Tommy left. Spike on the other hand just skipped some seasons over on what he found interesting. He really liked Wild Force and Samurai Storm. I watched a few episodes with him. The wonders of the net get to skip past all the commercials and boring parts. Blah blah blah villain comes down, pony rangers come along and beat them with their big robot. They all learn something in the end... End of episode... Wait... that sounds a bit familiar.

I finally got to watch Dino Thunder and to my surprise, Tommy was back. I must have let out the loudest fangirl shriek in existence. Or at least this house. Poor Spike covered his ears while I jumped on the bed a few times. If you have not remembered me saying I liked Tommy when I was younger, now you do again. My he still looks good after all these years. To my surprise they did not try to snuff him and made him a pony ranger again but more as a mentor.

"You missed me didn't you Zeltrax?" Tommy appeared in view in front of his ranger team then across the way the bad guys. This was just pure win. My mouth watered like a fan girl.

"That gem belongs to my master." The dark female unicorn said in an annoyed commanding tone.

"There's two things you guys need to know about dino gems. One you can't choose them they choose you." Tommy smirked.

"What's the other?" The unicorn asked.

"They go well with dino morphers." Tommy slammed the black gem into his forearm morpher with his hoof.

"Hmph... Aren't you a bit old for this Tommy?" Again the unicorn being arrogant.

"Oh no you just didn't!" I said.

The camera zooms in on Tommy, "I might be old. But I can still pull it off." He pulled out a key with his other hoof and shouted, "Dino thunder power up!" With a cheap CGI scene Tommy becomes the black dino ranger. He chuckles, "Just like riding a bike!"

I squealed again kicking my hoofs into the air.

Spike just rolled his eyes and kept watching. We watched so many episodes that we lost tract of time. It was already eleven thirty and way past Spike's bed time. I was about to tell him but... He was already fast asleep. I switched off the channel and picked up Spike with my magic and put him in his own bed. Perfect for his size as I tucked him in and kissed him good night. He snuggled into his new pillow. This just made me smile. I walked back down stairs to make sure everything was locked and put the rest of the pizza and pop away. I'm going to hate myself later because Fluttershy told me to keep a light meal for the rest of the day. And here I pigged out on pizza with popcorn on top.

I turned off the lights and slammed the bolt lock on. I walked upstairs and took a hot shower. The feeling of hot water hitting my coat, it felt relieving and melted the stress away. While I stood there, I started to think... about the past again...

I had my goods. I had my bads...

But it kept leading me back to my horrible decisions...

How much I took my grandma's advice and tarnished it.

I drank myself stupid and got involved with a one night stand with a stallion.

My guilt still weighed down my thoughts.

I hated myself. I hated everything that I did. I could have just sat down and tried to talk it over but I pushed Shining to the edge. I pushed him into the arms of Rarity. I worked so hard to get Shining Armor to where he is today and it all just collapsed. I still missed him. Was uncertain that I made the right choice in signing that paper. I hated myself... Only reason I came to Ponyville is for redemption and forgiveness. To earn the trust back of the ponies. But all I did was stay in a library so far. I cried for a bit... But grandma would not want me to stay in the past. I turned off the water and dried myself off. Threw on my nightgown and went to sleep.

**ooo**

*THUMP*

My eyes shot open as I shot up from my bed. Could have sworn that came from downstairs. I looked at the clock which for some reason was flashing 13:00. Strange. I did not set that for military time and if that case it would be 1 P.M. right now. Great I over slept... But Spike would have woke me up before noon as I asked him to do if it ever came to that. I looked out the window and it looked really muggy outside. In muggy I meant it was raining and looked very grey outside. Could have sworn I saw fog in the distance.

I looked over at Spike's bed. Completely unmade and he was gone. That sound must have came from him downstairs. What a great way to kick off my first day off. I made Spike's bed real quick and walked downstairs.

"Spike." I called out.

No response.

"Spike?" I called out again.

The television was on but playing static channels. I turned it off and turned around to find Spike again. Just then the static starting playing again. Surely enough the TV was still on. I turned it off again, probably the button was stuck. Go figure this was brand new. I unplugged it and turned around. Just then I found the front door wide open.

My heart raced. I hurried outside and called out again, "Spike? SPIKE!" I hollered. Oh no what if some pony came along and took him? What if stepped out and got hurt? No. No. Please no. I threw on a robe and closed the door behind me, not locking it incase he comes back. I just ran with no idea where to go. Calling out for Spike. "Spike! Spike!"

First place I ran to was the Sugar Cube corner and banged on the door. Again and again. They close early on Sundays I know but some pony had to be in. Again and again I begged for the Cakes or Pinkie to open the door. "Please! Mr and Mrs. Cake!"

No answer...

"You're... the on...one that went wrong..." A voice called out in the distance. It sounded like Pinkie Pie but... very ominous. But also heard cackling.

"Pinkie?" I called out. "Where are you!"

No answer again...

I saw a small frame in the distance. It had to be Spike. I chased after him. Must have been atleast ten minutes until I lost sight of him. I called out to him but he just kept running. Eventually coming across Fluttershy's cottage. I ran up to the door and started banging on it."FLUTTERSHY! PLEASE HELP!" I banged and banged. No answer. "PLEASE!"

"...Um... Um... Ne..ver...Nevermind." That sounded like Fluttershy but again had a weird tone to it. I ran around the cottage and banged on the doors again. No reply after I called out.

Just then I saw the frame of Spike in the distance. "SPIKE! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" I shouted angrily, "Come back to the library this instant!" But instead he ran further and further in the opposite direction. I grunted with frustration. But it started to get really creepy out here. I just saw a couple of ponies in the distance. But once I saw them... They were not what you would call normal around these parts. They were black. Almost leaking black all over its body. They face was contorted as it breathed in and out, its mouth was entirely black. The eye area, an ebony black. Oh my Celestia... They looked terrifying. But as they walked I could hear bones crunching and moaning. Muttering things. Dark things...

I just flew away and tried to find Spike. I saw his frame again once I had to land. The fog picked up. And I managed to get all the way to Sweet Apple Acres. Oh dear no. I called out for Spike. Then I called out for any pony from the Apple family. I cried out for Spike.

"SPIKE!" I shouted.

"SPIKE PLEASE! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" I screamed.

*CRACK*

What was that? I turned around to see another oozing pony behind the fence contorting in an odd shape. Oh dear no. It was disgusting I ran further into the farm. And found that the barn door was open by just an inch. I raced inside. Strange... There was fog in here too.

I gasped. Spike was standing on top of the rafters. "SPIKE!" I called out. I flew up to the rafters. He was looking at something. "Spike... baby please we have to go home." I wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh yes..." I heard myself moan. Wait... I did not moan just now. "Oh my... Oh my Celestia you're a big one!" I turned myself to see what Spike was looking at. And right in front of us at the back of the barn. I saw myself... How could I be over there when I'm right here with Spike holding him. I saw the pony who looked like myself being mounted by Big Mac as he thrusts over and over again into the female's mare hood.

"OH OH! OH! OH YES! OH! OH!" She moaned. I turned my head away. It was too vile to describe and not for Spike to see. I cringed with every moan.

I covered Spike's eyes with my hoof and prepared to leave.

"I NEEDED THIS SO BADLY! OH! OH!" She moaned.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I hollered. "JUST SHUT UP!" I held onto Spike and looked down at him. He had a confused look in his eyes. Almost like he was a in a bit of shock. "Spike?" I shook him slightly. "Spike please!" I teared up.

The moaning continued. "I SAID SHUT THE BUCK UP!" I hollered. As I opened the barn door again. I would have never guessed who was behind it.

Myself... standing there. In my wedding gown, torn to pieces. Mascara leaking from my eyes. Hoofs damped with dirt. Hair was a mess.

I stepped back. "No... no how is this possible?"

The horrible imaged clone of myself just stared at me. Crying in desperation. Her eyes welded up. She was in pain. But what did I do? I knocked her over to run away as her head slammed into the barn door. But before I could get anywhere. More of those oozing ponies surrounded the barn. Oh my Celestia. I could not move from the sight of so many of them. Some of them were familiar as the black ooze did not cover their entire body but they looked like... Twilight Sparkle and her friends. But still had the black mouths with ooze dripping out.

"How... could...you?" The ooze version of Twilight moaned.

"I... I didn't mean it!" I stepped back.

"What... in tarnation?" The Apple Jack ooze snarled. "What did you do?"

"PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I used a huge burst of magic to clear the way. I tried to fly off only for Rainbow Dash to kick me back down to the ground. I tumbled over and over on the ground until I stopped. I still held Spike in my arms as he was still in shock. "Back away!" I ordered. Another ooze pony in the shape of Shining Armor knocked me down again and stood over me. He moaned, "I'll never... get it back..." I shot him off of myself and he flung into the crowd exploding into a black puddle. The more I shot my magic at them, the more came along. The sounds of moans filled the air as soon they started grabbing me all over. I held onto Spike as much as I could. I cried for them to leave me alone. Again and again their horrible faces haunted me.

I looked down at Spike. Now in turn his own mouth was leaking black ooze. He spit up like a fire hose into my face. I fell over again. I let out one last scream as the black substance started to spread over my own body.

**ooo**

I jolted awake. The sound of thunder came from outside along with the piddling of rain drops hitting the outside of the library. I looked at the clock, three thirty three in the morning. I sat up and started to cry. I reached for the tissue box on the nightstand. Then felt something... It felt... like a hoof. I looked down at the edge of my bed... To see the tattered version of myself from my dreams. The ruined bride just looking up at me. Her face scowled with confusion and betrayal.

I screamed again.

**ooo**

I woke up again heaving... Same bed. Same rain and thunderstorm going on outside. I looked at the clock again to find it reads three thirty five. I looked at the edge of the bed. Nothing. I jumped out of my bed to Spike's bed. The little angel still asleep and nuzzled into his pillow. I lifted his blankets to tuck him in again and gave him a kiss on his cheek. No reason to spread my problems to him.

Sunday I tried to not think about that horrible dream. But woke up still sick. I was in the bathroom again with Spike holding my hair again. But after that I felt somewhat better after noon. Monday, I woke up sick again. I made an appointment at the local doctor's office. I had Spike go to the Sugar Cube corner to help out. Fluttershy came with me to the office to help me through this. But that image of black ooze coming from her mouth made me want to hurl. The nurse called me in and I did what was ordered. The doctor did her examination and tests. I waited... and waited... and waited...

The doctor came back in with the results. "Well princess we found the reason for your morning illness."

"Was it from the food I was eating lately?" I asked while fidgeting on the chair.

"Well. According to what you have that's pretty normal you were having strange craving for things. Night terrors you spoke of on the other hoof you might be experiencing some guilt that might of worked its way into your dreams. Or you were experiencing a lot of stress lately." She shifted her glasses, "But I want you to relax more often and not worry. I know you went through a tough divorce and had the public on your back about it but lately things were shaping up slowly."

I looked down at the floor. "So... doctor? What's wrong with me?"

She put her clipboard aside, "Congratulations... you're going to be a mother."

My eyes widened... I feel silent.

I looked down at my stomach and rested my hoof over it.

Then I smiled. The little light that somehow helped me through the darkness.

**ooo**

Note: Well it's official. A baby. Who's the father? Well I'm going to be hush hush on that one. Place your bets!

As for the dream sequence. If some of you remember from my story Regrets then the dream world should be familiar with the type of ponies running around. Your guilt builds upon itself and makes this weird Silent Hill type scenario. I might go back and fix the one scene with Cadence and Big Mac doing the... well you know because it's just going to sound awkward in the vocal reading of this online.

As for Grandma/Queen Io, she was a character I wanted to introduce for so long but never found the opportunity. If you want her to cameo another time just say so. Sorry that she seemed so plain and cliche. Vega was another one I wanted to bring in but somehow just stuck as a cameo and probably better off. For the idea of the tattered bride in this chapter, definitely came from the cover image if you managed to see it. But the bedside reference came from a scene from Fatal Frame 3. Again, thanks to Giuliabeck for allowing me to use the image. Visit their page on deviantart!

Oh yeah. Cadence being a total Tommy Oliver fangirl. Hey I can picture it. Jason David Flank is the best pony. And yes I know I spelled it wrong. Get it?

Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15: For My Future

Forbidden Fruit

By NocturneD

note: Well I would like to tell every one here that I submitted this to Equestria Daily. Just for kicks because some of you said I should submit it to them. Well, sadly it got rejected because it did not meet its minimal requirements. But that's okay, I'm not mad just a little surprised that there are touchy stories on that site all the time and yet this one does not meet the requirements? Oh well. Hey this got an audio reading so what do I care?

The audio for chapter 2 is finally out! Go to youtube and check under Popoman100's account and look for Forbidden Fruit 2. I want to thank Popoman100 himself for the opportunity as well as the voice actors who read the story. Give them support by subscribing to them!

**ooo**

It has been only a week since I left the doctors office with the news of my sudden pregnancy. I...Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, the avatar of love... A mother... Hey it was going to happen someday. Tee heh... Sorry I'm all giddy about this. I'm going to have a miniature version of myself to take care of. Though the only bad thing about this sadly... Is that I did not tell the father yet. Or at least the potential father.

Unfortunately. Big Macintosh was out out of town for the past few days before I could say anything. Idly waiting for his return. Apple Jack said something about him returning in a few days after visiting some relatives in Appleloosa. At this point I rehearsed over and over again how I was going to tell him. I practiced in front of a mirror for a few moments.

"Macintosh... I don't know how to tell you this but... that night we shared we agreed to never talk about ever again... Well..." I formed a weak smile, "Because of that I'm..." I frowned, "No... that won't work."

I gave it another take. I whipped up some tears, "Macintosh... That night we shared in the barn. Because of that, I think I might be pregnant." No... I already know I'm pregnant why would I say I think?

Again I tried, this time with a serious face. "Macintosh. I'm carrying your baby. I would appreciate it if you were to help raise it..." No. Sounds too business like. All that was missing was my hair up in a bun, some glasses and a pant suit and it would be perfect.

Another try, this time to work it up. "BIG MAC YOUZ MAH BABEH'S DADDEH!" Okay maybe I worked it up too much. I have been watching too much Maury Povich after the first few weeks of my divorce and it was just common to hear that on the show.

Though the thought of the the potential father not actually being the father is what scares me. There is Shining Armor who could possibly be the father but we parted ways as expected after the divorce. Only way of us ever talking is in just short conversations, he is busy with his own life now. I am with mine. But I wonder... If he heard about this would he come back? Oh... I apologize. Yes I'm done with him but the idea could be a possibility. Then again, what would happen if I was still with Shining Armor and the baby belong to Big Mac? Or the other way around? Oh curse my stupid life.

I looked in the mirror one last time. "Big Macintosh... We need to talk. About that night. You were a true gentle colt and made me feel happy. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in anyway. I'm sorry I messed up your life. But... I know you are trying to rebuild your reputation... But I want to be there to show that we can overcome their judgment because... Big Mac... I'm pregnant." I sighed. That was as close as I felt okay with. Still it was going to take a lot of courage to tell him.

The rest of the day I was attending to my library duties trying to keep myself busy. At times I would catch myself reading a book or two to help pass the time. Some of them were pretty good, others were awful. Romance novels. Fairy tales. Science Fiction. Murder mystery. I read one or two of each category and yet still I feel bored. I really had to hand it to Twilight. She really had pride in this place to stay for as long as she did. Just another boring day. I let Spike go play with his Ponybox and shoot zombies. I would watch from time to time to make sure Spike was not getting the wrong idea for him just to imitate this later. But Twilight already pounded that into his brain of what is real and what's not.

Days passed. I was still sick sometimes in the morning and it was starting to be a routine. Sometimes its worse, sometimes its light enough that I don't have to stay in bed for awhile. Still I tried to think of what I wanted to say to Macintosh. The more I waited, the more confident I got. In my mind that is. So Spike and I bonded and did some of our own little adventures with Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. And boy it was fun getting out of the library to enjoy the neighboring towns. I bought a few things for the library, mish mosh nothing too worth wild. I helped around town doing small errands and noticed a change around Ponyville. I was not being hissed at nor the ponies hanging their noses up high to ignore me in disgust. Things were starting look alright. And soon, little fillies and colts started coming to the library to sit down and relax or just curl up with a good book after school. I welcomed it. Soon my donuts were not being wasted by throwing them in the fridge and expecting them to be good the next day. Finally, the library was picking up some business, even if it was from the children. They understood how the library works, borrow a few books and bring them back in a couple weeks. Computers are for educational purposes only.

Another few days passed... Parents started to notice their kids spending a lot of their free time down at the library. All they see of course is the sight of their children willing to put down a video game for once and enjoy reading. I enjoyed what became of the library now a days, felt like a day care sometimes where I would interact with them. I would let them ask me about what its like being a princess, tell them stories. It was fun. The grown ups started to come in one at a time every day. Sitting down and reading a book. The coffee went fast, though some complained that it was bad tasting.

Another couple of days later. The library finally became what it should have. Ponies checked out books. Ponies reading to themselves. Checking resources on the computer. Children gathered onto the carpet and loved when I read to them. The mayor even came in herself to see the transformation. She was taken back by the amount of ponies coming in and out. Spike thank goodness knew how to hustle. I found myself multitasking even though don't expect me to fix the printer. I have no flipping idea how to operate that.

"It just needs more color ink." Spike said. "It can still print in black and white."

I stared at it blankly, "Oh..." I raised my head, "If any pony needs to print something. Is it okay that the ink is just black?"

"It's fine." Some said.

"Don't mind." Another few replied.

"Alright let's try this out." I said to myself. I pressed the reset button. It started making noises, grinding sounds. "Oh that does not sound good."

"It's working. Printers just have try again." Spike insisted. Then the printer started to release smoke. "Or maybe it's broken."

I sighed. "Great." I got every pony's attention, "I'm sorry every pony but the printer is broken. If you got something to print then it is going to have to wait until further notice." I only heard a few moans and I apologized again.

I finally announced closing time. I saw the disappointment on the children's faces as they knew it was Saturday. I would not be open Sunday or Monday. Some ponies got up and left, while others still waited in line as I checked them out. The books... Perv. Not bad for today. The mayor was monitoring my progress for the day. Walked up to me once the last pony walked out the door with a satisfactory smile. Phew...

"Well princess Mi Amore you really did wonders for the town library." The mayor smiled.

I sighed then smiled, "It was interesting really. Started off pretty slow but once Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and their class mates started coming in here then it picked up a little for a little hang out after school."

"Well what better place for children to hang out than some dark alleyway." The mayor rolled her eyes then laughed. "I do say, keep this up princess. You're already popular with the little ones."

"Oh reading time is so fun with them listening to every word." I smiled.

"Well." She giggled, "It's not everyday that a princess can read you a story." She lowered her glasses and smirked, "And today's story was quite fitting. The children just love you. You help others when they ask for help and you do it with grace. Your aunt must be proud to help raise a fine mare."

I giggled, "Oh please mayor you're flattering me."

"My apologies." She chuckled. "But I have heard lately you have been feeling unwell during the morning hours."

"Oh. Yes. Think I caught a bug or something." I smirked.

"Oh is that it?" She nodded. "Alright. Well I hope you get better soon as I should be leaving."

I bid a good night. The clock showed that it was five forty three. Gee. Better get dinner started. The rest of the day was pretty much the same as before. Spike and I talked. Made plans for the weekend. Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie came in saying they were going to throw a little last minute welcome home party for Big Macintosh for tomorrow. My face burned once I heard his name and I accepted their invitation. Finally I could have two days off.

**ooo**

And so here I am... It's seven twenty eight at night. Attending a party for Big Mac. I came early to help set up. I hung the banner, placed the tables and had enough streamers. I brought a quick little gift for him, wished I had more time to consider a better present. But this will have to do. Let alone I wonder if today I should tell him. No. No. I will tell him. I'll corner him and separate him from the group just to give him the news.

Just then. Pinkie Pie announced that Big Mac was coming. Apple Jack was leading him back to the barn with a fake excuse. There were a lot of friends of the Apple family here, despite the absence of Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. I hid behind a stack of hay and had Spike between my legs. Not remotely what I mean.

Suddenly the barn door opened. We tensed up.

"Alright sis what's this big repair you need done in the ba..." Big Mac asked his sister completely paying attention to her and not the barn.

"SURPRISE!" We all got out of our spots and shouted with glee.

Big Mac dropped the piece of hay he had in his mouth. He took one look at us. And rubbed the back of head and smiled, "Well shucks. Did not think you all miss me that much."

"Oh we did." Apple Jack hugged him. "But you know Pinkie. She wants to throw a party for anything."

"I don't throw parties for everything." Pinkie gasped.

"You threw a party once for the city putting up a new stop sign down in pony avenue!" One of the guests shouted.

"Come on! New stop sign! It's shiny." Pinkie defended herself, "Besides it was not a big one."

"Five cakes not enough for the occasion then?" Apple Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on it's a party!" Pinkie shouted with glee and farted out streamers. I wish I was making that up. It was awkward for the first minute but every pony eventually came around. Since Big Mac was the pony of the hour, I distant myself away from him just for him to enjoy himself.

Desserts of all kind. Little sandwiches cut up and placed on a platter, I made these myself and they went like hot cakes. Apple juice and drink were provided. Apple cider. I froze. I frowned at the cursed beverage that started it all. I hated the stuff. Because of it, my life ended. No longer did I have the comfort of believing Shining Armor was proud to be my husband. I really hated myself what I had to do to get to this point. I was supposed to be the princess of love. But in a way, I was no better than Chrysalis. Love was supposed to be a special thing. But... I had to throw it away because of one mistake... Did I miss Shining Armor? Well... Yes, he was so nice to me and was one of the first ponies to invite me into his group of friends. But... Sadly I had to have my way. I was in love with him since my teenage years. I wanted him and used an affection spell which came off too strong. Until it wore off, he was making good money, had high honors and had respect. But... It was too obvious to him. He wanted to leave but the years passed him by and lost the respect of his friends for his abandonment of his former fiance Rain. I'm sorry... He would come to my rescue and defend me from insults to physical harm. He was perfect. I had a lot of hurt towards me and he was there to pick me up. No matter how busy he was. But I threw it all away... Now I'm pregnant with some other pony's baby... Too afraid to be judged. Sure I got some stuff looking up for me finally but what if this breaks out?

"You alright sugar cube?" That voice belonged to Appel Jack. She had her hoof on my shoulder.

I looked at her, surprised, "Oh... Yeah. Just..."

Apple Jack shook her head but smiled, "Hey... if anything is bothering ya I'm willing to be a listenin ear."

"I'm... I'm fine Apple Jack thank you." I looked at her.

She grabbed a napkin and wiped my eyes, "Well you might be but your tears say a different story."

"Oh my... did any pony see?" I whispered trying to cover my face.

"I have no idea sugar cube. But if you want to step outside to clear your head I'm willing to tag along." She smiled. Something about Apple Jack that makes her a saint. I managed a smile, "Thank you Apple Jack but I think I'll be okay by myself... I... have something to tell Big Mac though if you can send him out... I mean..." I rubbed the back of my head, "If its not any trouble..."

She raised an eyebrow. "Something with mah big brother huh?" She started to chuckle, "You want seconds huh?"

I gasped. "No... No... I mean... uh..."

With a warm smile, "It's alright. It's just fun seeing you blush like that when you mention my brother." She took off her signature hat to dust it off, "I'll send him out when he's free."

I nodded and thanked her. I told Spike as he played with the cutie mark crusaders I was going to go out and get some fresh air. A good thirty minutes passed as Spike or Fluttershy would check up on me. Offered to get me food or wanted anything. Both such dears. But more and more, the thought ate away at me. I wanted to tell him but another half of me just wants to run away and cry. My temptation was leaning on the latter. I had no idea how he would react or would he deny himself of ever being with me? Say I'm a liar? No that's stupid. There are pictures to prove that. The more I waited, the more I let pass me by. I saw some of the guests leave happily. Their children bouncing happily, guess they had some of Pinkie's double fudge cake. Heh. Just seeing kids like that just makes me smile. I miss those days when I used to babysit.

Not too soon... I heard a voice.

"My sis said you wanted to see me princess?"

His voice. My eyes bulged. My voice got panicky.

I turned around to look at him. Big Mac just stared at me. Looking at me with his big eyes. Chewing on that hay strip as usual.

"Oh yes... Macintosh. Please." I told him. I patted down a seat for him.

Quickly he sat himself down. "Is everything alright princess?"

I shook my head, "Please don't call me princess... I feel far from that."

He just scratched his head, "Alright then. So what's up?"

I sighed. Took a deep breath and try not to let my twisting stomach try to screw me out of telling him the news. "Macintosh Apple. I just wanted to say... it was an honor meeting you weeks ago. You really care for your family and always helpful."

"Well shucks." He grinned.

"I just want to... well. I just want to tell you that the night we shared in the barn." I tried to say.

He quickly jumped in, "I'm still sorry..."

"No Big Mac it was not your fault... It was...mine." I tried to tell him.

"Princess, really I am. I really screwed your chances over." He muttered.

"Macintosh it's my fault. I had a life but threw it all away because I could not hold my liquor! I flirted with you, basically trapped you because you were a gentle colt. I was upset for quite some time about my husband. You were everything he used to be. Nice. Kind. Considerate. Generous. My life is screwed up ever since I cheated on him!" I raised my voice. "I really loved him but I was not proud of what I did. Sometimes I wished I could go back in time just to tell myself not to go to that party! I made it bad for you! I made it bad for me!"

Big Mac just chewed on his straw piece.

"I knew you were getting hissed at by the ponies here. I was also being treated like a pariah back in Canterlot. I can't even imagine what the ponies in the Crystal Kingdom think!" I shouted.

"Princess...?" He chewed still, "What's this really about? Do you want to go back to Shining Armor? Do you want to redeem yourself? Or you just unhappy as a whole?"

I breathed through my teeth. I know I said I was over Shining Armor but it still left a piece in me. But I had to say it. "I'm pregnant..."

The straw piece came out of his mouth and hit the dirty ground.

I frowned, "Yes I'm pregnant. You heard right."

The shock on his face. I could relate. It was a full minute until he asked. "Is... it?"

Now comes the hard part. Lie, say it is and hope it is. Or the truth. "I...don't know..."

He raised an eyebrow. "No idea?"

"No. I just don't know. It could be you. Or it could Shining Armor's." I don't know what got over me. "I... just...don't know..." I started to cry. "I want my old life back! I hate myself! Back then every pony admired me no matter what. Now I'm working in some library. All because I got drunk and had relations with you!"

He let me cry for a full minute. Just staring at me blankly, he pulled out a hankerchief and cleaned my face. He backed away. I had my little rant fest. Now... I was going to let him have his.

"Cadence?" He frowned.

... I just kept heaving.

"Where to start?" He pondered.

He let out a deep sigh.

"Let me tell you something about how life works." He narrowed his eyes, "Sure you were the most beautiful thing on that day. Twilight talked highly about you and I'm sure you were everything that you were. You were a great foal sitter. You were even a great princess I heard... You grew into something all the mares in Equestria wished they could be and have. You had beauty. Wealth. But that did not make you. It was love and care. I heard stories that you visit sick kids in the hospital. Twilight and the girls said that nothing bothered you. The ponies loved you. They loved you. You really cared for every pony. You cared what ponies had to say." He frowned, "But somewhere along the line you changed. You stopped being you. You let ponies stick their hoof in your face and tell you you're no good; and when things got hard you started looking for something to blame, like a big shadow. Let me tell you something you already know." He kicked some dirt away from his proximity. "The world ain't all sunshine and rainbows. It's a mean and nasty place and I don't care how tough you are it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. You, me or no pony is gonna hit as hard as life. But it ain't about how hard you hit. It's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward; how much you can take and keep moving forward." He explained, then raised his own voice at me again. I started to get scared. "That's how winning is done!"

"Now if you know what you're worth than go out and get what you're worth. But you gotta be willing to take the hits, and not pointing your hoof sayin' you ain't what you wanna be because of him or her or any pony!" He threw his arms up in the air to prove a point. He shouted, "Cowards do that and that ain't you! You're better than that!"

Shaking his head, "Until you start believing in yourself, you ain't gonna have a life."

I only cried harder. He was right. I was too busy wallowing in the past to realize that things are trying to get better in the present. I always had help that was willing to make my life better. I did not factor in Spike at all, the would-be son if I continued living like this.

He took a big sigh, "I'm sorry Cadence... but I just had to say something."

I mumbled some stuff here and there. Said I was sorry for being so inconsiderate and not thinking straight. I was only thinking of my own past and could not get over it. Just then. He took a few steps forward and pulled me into a hug.

"I always thought you were great. Ever since I met you that night." He looked into my eyes. "The stories I heard about you were my inspiration to start taking up art again. So you had a bad night. Got divorced and making a new life for yourself..." He frowned, "And you needed help. So what?"

"I'm sorry.. this escalated into something that should not have." I apologized. Still I was a mess. He wiped my face again.

He smiled. I smiled. Cheesy I know. But Big Mac lived up to his name in other ways. Not just size. But with his heart. His nobility. My heart beat faster and faster. I... I...

"If the baby is mine then yeah I'll hold up my responsibility." He answered quickly

With the moon above us... I... Really...

Our faces met closer and closer... I... I...

"I... like you really I do..." Big Mac admitted.

"But... what if it's not yours?" I asked.

Big Mac formed sad eyes. "Well... We'll cross that road when we get to it. But if its not mine, then... I'd still like to help until you get yourself back together." He lowered his head, "I don't want to keep you from living the life you want."

Call it cheesy but...I put my hoofs on his cheeks to adjust his head to my face. Our lips met. Under aunt Luna's full moon. It was bliss. Like time stood still and fireworks shot off in the distance. Like the world was made for just us.

"Say..." I rubbed his chest, "That was a nice little thing you said back there. You come up with it?"

"Nope..." He smirked, "I heard Rocky Balboa say it."

Sounded like a great movie.

But I pulled him back in for another kiss. We both giggled. I just loved him, he was like a big teddy bear that you could hug. "Come on..." I lowered my voice, "Give Cadence some lovin."

**ooo**

**Please Review!**

Note: Well there is another chapter for you. It finally put another piece in motion. Sorry for the lack of updates but I'm really getting my groove on with the Vanishing Star story. Still the Original Sin story is out there if you want another side to this story. Also, yeah I know what some of you are thinking about what Big Mac said, yes it was ripped from the Rocky Balboa speech. But really it works well with my stories. Go watch that movie! If this seems cheap in anyway, I'll go back and edit it then.

Update: I tweaked the ending a bit. Still riding this being a fifty fifty shot. If the baby is Big Mac's then he'll hold his responsibility. If its not, then hopefully the relations between him and the princess will increase that they won't care. If not, then he's willing to help her out.


	16. Chapter 16: What We Learned

Forbidden Fruit

By NocturneD

note: We're cutting it pretty close people. We might be seeing an ending soon!

* * *

A lot has happened within the year after my little stunt. Back then before my marriage I was happy. Was loved by all, glamorous, envied as well but the life of a princess was something we all wanted. The commoners wishing they could be in my shoes. But I loved them as much as they loved me. But things turned sour after my fairy tale marriage went south, the ponies that loved me suddenly turned on me. Not liking me anymore, hissing at me, calling me a tart. *Sigh* I locked myself away inside the castle.

Not wanting to deal with all of that anymore. My dear aunt Celestia proposed to me to take over the library in Ponyville while Twilight Sparkle said she quit but really was trying to find herself. Though what would tear my aunt's feelings into pieces, Spike was torn in between the two on who he should go with. To Twilight but spend the remaining time with Shining Armor, who slept with his crush? Or with my aunt? And continue being an aid to her side. Not only did family split, but friends were split as well. Relationships broken. New ones made. As much as I wanted to choke Rarity out for breaking the last pillar of my marriage, she was not what I expected her to be after that. Shining Armor was discharged and wanted to go to college to further his career in teaching. Twilight also wanted to give the college a try. Rarity, just wanted to open her new store. I could have crushed her dreams right then and there, but who would listen to me? And I remembered... I'm not a heartless monster that devours your hopes and dreams, even if I tricked Shining Armor into a relationship with me before. That's where our story sort of went sour. But my heart ached then.

So I went to Ponyville with Spike. Hoping to start a new life. It had a rocky start where I was tasked to manage the town library. And it was just pure dead. No pony ever came by to stop in except for Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy to check up on me. Darlings. So much boredom was tied to this place. How could Twilight stand being here all the time? So I fixed up the place according to the town budget and put in some additions and hoped it would attract more ponies. Little by little it did. Until the Cutie Mark Crusaders came in and asked for help on an assignment. I helped them with a story idea and they performed it at their school. It received a lot of praise despite us having to edit the content to a family friendly level. They did not win. But inside, they feel like winners to me. And thanks to them, they kept coming by the library whenever they could. Then other kids followed. Then parents... Then finally the library was in full swing and actually felt like a real library.

And that's when another turning point in my life happened. I was going to be a mother. An actual mother. The emotions running through me. Happiness. Love. Proud. Fear. Shock. I worried about my future. What every pony would think. Let alone what would aunt Celestia think? Twilight? Big Mac? Shining Armor? Apple Jack? I was really worried. I had a couple of ideas of who the father might be. Both sides have their plus, but also their negatives. If the father is Big Mac, the good. He would be an excellent father, plus he is really good with kids, a very hard worker, a gentle colt. But the bad would be the press again and some stories might pop up saying the baby was conceived from an affair. Very well know that if that is the case. I would have to consider a new place to live, Big Mac said if the baby was his then we are more than accepted into the family. But if it's not his, he is willing to help and let me go on and make my own decisions. He would wish me a happy life time if I decided to go back to Canterlot and would respect my decision. Though when I look into his big eyes, I knew he was sad inside.

Now if the baby was Shining Armor's, more likely he will catch wind of this and want to crawl back to me, but that is debatable as I'm not sure what his relationship with Rarity is now. To my shock I learned that he had a daughter this entire time and did anything to get her back. From fighting the courts to taking a leap of faith of risking to taking up the sword again. What happened to the mother... I really don't find comfort in telling you. I will say... Changelings struck again in random towns and it was unfortunate. Shining Armor risked forming his own militia to fight the Changelings. Tired of the claims that the royal guard was only protecting Canterlot. He took an oath a long time ago and vowed to protect Equestria. And that's what he did only to lose something he wanted for so long. Random changeling attacks were on all the news channels. We all lived in fear back home. I was even told to go back home for protection. But I just couldn't leave. I made so many new friends here. As it even saddened me when I heard the news. To even know that, the mother was even Rainbow Dash's half sister. It sent a huge deep shrill of regret through my soul. I was expecting the family to hate me, rip me apart when I visited but. To my surprise, they kept it straight and honored Rain. Rainbow Dash, I just said I was sorry for her loss. She kept quiet. And I left her alone to her thoughts. I signed the guest book and left.

Days later she came to the library. Dash wanted to talk in private. Poor pony. Lost a big sister she wanted to be like one day, maybe more than that. I gave her the time. I had no idea what she wanted. But to give her a lending ear. I will do it for her. I lead her to my bedroom as Spike kept himself busy downstairs maintaining the library.

"Uh... hey." Dash told me. I could forgive her because this was an emotional time for her. "Look. I know this past year. Things were not so great for you and others."

"Yes." I nodded, "Was not an easy mountain to climb."

She frowned but kept her cool. "I just want to say sorry..."

I blinked. "Sorry for what?"

Her eyes wandered, her face said she was guilty of something. "About that night when you came to Ponyville to party. I... I..." She rubbed the back of her head. "I was the one that took the pictures and submitted them to the magazine."

I remained perfectly still. Not very surprised either. Rainbow Dash was so distant since that night. But it took a toll on her. I could shove her onto her back and choke the life out of her. Or she could do the same thing to me as I was the one who stole her sister's fiance and made her raise a child alone.

"Yes... I... had my hunch." I answered. I sighed. "But... why?"

She heaved slowly. "Because you did something to my sister a long time ago." Rubbing her face clean, "Rain and Shining Armor were happy together until they met you. They were going to get married and have a happy life after they were done with college."

I knew I could never fix what I done. I wanted Shining Armor for myself back then. I loved everything about him back then. "I'm sorry. I know I can tell you that a million times and can understand if you never want to forgive me but..."

"Princess." She interrupted me, tears streaming down her face. "I did not even want to go to your wedding." I continued to listen, as much as it hurt me. "I hated you... I loathed you... I despised you for what you did. I could have said something but I kept missing the chance."

I had that coming. She did hate me this entire time. But she never called me out on anything. How much it was hurting her on the inside with all the fliers and all the hype of my wedding. But she did not say anything. She just sucked it up and went along with it.

"But... I'm the element of loyalty but I wanted to see you and Shining Armor miserable." She sniffed sadly. "But I kept to myself and helped my sister with her baby." She sniffed again, "I love Sprite."

Urge to slap. Rising. But I stopped myself, remembering what Io taught me saying that magic is supposed to be handled responsible and in my case, I abused it for my own self gain. Instead. My little rage, turned into regret. I robbed another mare's hopes and dreams. Now... She was no more. Leaving behind a daughter, a very beautiful creature but did not come without her own problems. Sprite was born with a slight mutation of being an alicorn in name only, from what they think as the horn was digging into her brain. After the divorce, Shining Armor tried to persuade Rain to let him help but with pride she refused a couple of times. Finally, he offered to pay for everything. Using his money he got from the divorce, his baby girl was healthy again. I can't say I met Sprite before but I have seen pictures. Just seeing her, tied a knot in my stomach. She could have had a mom and dad together from the start. But now, she only had a dad. Rainbow Dash went on to explain that she was allowed visitation rights upon agreement and was Rain's last request.

I listened and listened. Rainbow Dash poured her heart into her explanation. Why she did it. It was pretty elaborate but still hurt. I told her that even if she felt proud of what she did back then, is going to come back to haunt her one day. I wanted to explode on her but... I did not. I put all that behind me. My life was shaping for the better. I was not stuck in the library as much as I thought as the mayor let me help organize events and charities. Like when the Sugar Cube Corner burnt down after a certain pink pony forgot to turn off the oven, I was the first one to bring mention of a charity. In end end, the Cakes were happy for my kindness as they raised more than enough money to rebuild. I organized benefit dinners for the girl scouts and helped raise money for the school house. I felt more and more as part of the community, the ponies never snapped at me anymore. They greeted me with warm hellos. I was treated like a regular pony though the princess status they worry about sometimes. All in all, I did what my aunt Celestia wanted. I earned the trust of the ponies back. Not easily but I earned it.

At the end of the day. Rainbow Dash said the weight of the world was off of her shoulders. As much as it irked me still to know that she was the one who took the photos, she was true to her word as being the element of loyalty. Moving back to Cloudsdale and dropping in more often to talk about books. Until eventually, it was water under a bridge. Still she would visit her niece from time to time as promised. Even brought Sprite to the library where I could finally meet her. A curious child, so shy. But adorable. Rainbow Dash took Sprite into a corner, sat down in a rocking chair and started reading a Daring Do book. Admiring, what was left of their cherished relationship as aunt and niece. But seeing this... I wished there was something more. Who knows. Maybe Shining could see the potential in Rainbow Dash if he wants to keep his relationship with Rarity at a professional level. Just some wishful thinking. As much as I hated Rarity back then, she surprised me with an interview she had on television about her shop. It was done rather professionally to talk about her store but still the hard questions were asked on why she had relations with Shining Armor and what her thoughts about me were. About me... She did not go out and rage... She just... wished me the very best. Almost like she was saying sorry though the TV and wishing me happiness. Still, things were a bit in the gray. Pinkie Pie in order of a big thanks, gave me the biggest baby shower on this side of Equestria. Every pony was there to wish me happiness. Heck, even Twilight and Rarity came.

That was a little over a year ago... Sure the relationships back then were not as great but new ones formed. Such as mine with Macintosh. He was everything a mare could want in a stallion. He is sweet. Kind. Good with kids. A hard worker. Cares about working. Takes me out. Enjoys every second being with me. Works around the house. He is a big sweet heart and set up all the baby stuff.

So... you're probably asking. Did he pop the question?

*Sigh*

No... As promised he wants to know if the baby is his or not before he does anything. It hurts I admit, but he wanted to play it safe. Within this past year... I was slowly falling for him. He was happy though. As well as my aunt Celestia who... I will admit let out the loudest squeal when she heard I was pregnant when I came to visit. She wanted updates all the time. I only chuckled and gave her some of the ultrasound pictures. I was given congratulations all around from the family. Even from my cousin Vega who grew up to be a fine young alicorn. Just a bit of warning girls, tell him no as soon as he comes towards you. He's a ladies man... Even news reached my grandma Io that I have not talked to in years. But once news reached the Sparkle family, it got a bit confusing. I would not say that Shining Armor came crawling back, he did ask if it was his. I just replied... I don't know and left it at that. Went off on my merry way with Big Macintosh and the rest of the Apple family around Canterlot. I made my decision. And he was walking right beside me... That big lovable teddy bear.

So where are we at now you ask?

Well... I'll give you a little hint...

"Okay princess I want you to give me another big push." The doctor said to me. My legs spread out before her.

I gritted my teeth, pain surging through my lower torso and tears coming down my cheeks. I grunted then let out a huge piercing scream. I had Big Mac holding my hoof, giving me encouraging words. Then on the other side was... Twilight. Yes an eye opener for sure but for her being her. Is showing that she is slowly forgiving me and wants to make amends. She wiped my forehead clean from all of my sweat and tears. Little part of me thinks that she is hoping the baby is her brother's but is willing to accept if its not. She is just glad she can finally help her favorite foal sitter in her time of need. And what made me happy... She finally went back to my aunt and asked to be her student again. With no hesitation my aunt welcomed her back. I wailed and cried as I pushed and pushed. I was worried since my body was more on the small petite side I was going to have to have the doctors cut the baby out of me.

I turned to Big Mac and grunted, "I SWEAR I'M GOING TO TEAR YOUR BALLS OFF AFTER THIS OVER!"

He just gulped and nodded.

After what seemed like hours...

I finally heard the cry of a new pony...

My baby...

"Congratulations princess its a boy and its a unicorn." The doctor smiled. For the results I did not care. Twilight gasped in happiness as she heard the news, Big Mac did not care what it was, he just loved looking at his potential son. He was happy either way. The nurse cleaned off my son and in a fluffy blue blanket. I was holding my baby. I looked him over. He was a unicorn alright. Blue hair... But red fur. My baby wailed as I held him. Wither the father is Big Mac or Shining Armor... I did not care anymore. I had my world right here... Twilight was happy for me, still she was curious. Macintosh put his arm around me, looking down at the baby as well. Smiling. I knew he did not care about the question. Just how beautiful a new life is.

The more he cried. I cried for happiness. Closely putting my baby's face next to mine.

All the emotional pain I suffered a little over a year ago... Was gone now.

Was it all worth it? Trudging though all that?

Looking down at my son... Slowly opening the little green eyes of his. I smiled down at him, introducing myself.

I'd say so...

May the years watch over of you my baby.

Now... To come up with a name...

* * *

Note: Not quite the ending yet. But we're getting close to it people! Any suggestions for names people? As in for who the father is. Meh you decide. I threw a little bit of both in just to mess with your heads.

Also, if you feel that the year time jump is a bit much, please note that while this is a good story and I really liked working on it to play around with Cadence. It does have to come to an end. And I want to find peace in this story, I will go back and re-edit this later if problems persist. So let's break the 200 review mark people so we can surpass Regrets!


	17. Chapter 17: The Proposals?

Forbidden Fruit

By NocturneD

note: Long chapter ahoy!

* * *

I had so much joy in the world the last couple of days. I just had a baby. I had family and friends come to visit. I made amends with past friends and family, they wished me and my baby boy success. What was even more surprising. My own grandma Io made an appearance as she sat beside my bedside making sure I was comfortable. She looked exactly the same as how I remembered her. Long flowing violet hair, white fur, the matriarch of the entire royal family.

"Are you alright Mi Amore?" She asked. Still the same grandma. She pushed some of my hair to the side to get a better look at my face.

I nodded. "Yes grandmother."

She smiled, lovingly as she nuzzled my cheek with her snout. I giggled as she asked, "So how does it feel?"

I figured I'd be a little smart with this, "The labor part or the whole mother thing?"

She smirked, "Both." We both chuckled.

But I frowned, "The labor part was like trying to shove an entire trailer through a tube sock..." Weakly, I smiled while looking back up at her, "But it was worth it."

"Yes..." She smiled. Eyes glistening. "It's always worth it. The love especially put into it. The years you're going to enjoy watching them grow. Make their own decisions. Start their own life."

This had me worried, sure my baby boy was born just a couple days ago. Did I have to think of him picking the right college yet? Let alone his pick of who he wanted to marry? I shook my head quickly to clear that thought. My grandma just laughed.

She asked, "Well. I take it the father is a very proud pony."

I turned my head away. This is what got me. "I uh... I don't know who the dad is."

"Oh..." Her voice trailed. "Isn't it the big red one out there?"

"I..." I cut myself off. "Remember I was married before?"

"Oh right... Right." She nodded. "So its between those two sexy studs?"  
She smirked, "Mmmm..."

"Grandma!" I scoffed.

"What?" She shifted her shoulders. "I might be over three thousand but it does not mean I can't have a little fun. I bet that red one really knows how... to..."

I rubbed my elbow nervously, looking down at the teal sheets that covered my lower half of my body.

Her mood suddenly depressed, "Mi Amore... I'm sorry. I was brought up to speed by some of your friends out there and... Well..." She lifted my chin with her hoof, "I know it hurts baby. And life does not always turn out so great. I just want to let you know, if things don't go well. You can always come back home with me. You still have a place there if you want."

Huh... Going back to the Crystal Kingdom? I was supposed to back a year ago after my wedding with Shining Armor. Blah blah blah you already know by now. I was one of the potential alicorn children that was supposed to lead and rule over it. Not sure how its supposed to work now but I kept listening.

"It's up to you. I'm not forcing you." She said. "But for the father..."

"I sent away for a DNA test..." I laid down and turned away from her.

"Oh..." She said. "Guess those two really want to know then."

Slowly I nodded. Tears welding up. I was scared. I know its a bull shit call but why can't they just take my word for it?

"So... Did it come back yet?" She asked.

Indeed it did. The big envelop was on my nightstand the entire time we were talking. I tapped the nightstand just to show her. I did not have the courage to open it. Scared it might not be the one I want. Or the answers I might want and would have to consider a bigger life change. She asked if she could see. For curiosity reasons, why not. I let her use her magic and open it up. She was about to say the name, I just held up my arm to silence her. I was too scared.

"So... How do you plan on telling the father then?" She asked.

I crossed my arms and did not answer.

"Mi Amore?" She asked.

"Please..." I muttered.

"You want to be left alone?" My grandma asked.

I sniffed, trying to hold back my tears. I shook my head side to side.

"Having a hard time deciding what you want to do next?" She asked. "Whatever you feel is best for little Almata. I will stand behind you." She smiled, "Cute name too."

I nodded slowly. What was I going to do?

* * *

Just yesterday... I had a visit from Shining Armor along with his estranged daughter he had during our engagement. My baby boy was taken to the nursery hours before he came. First thing Shining did was pull up a couple of chairs and sat down. His daughter Sprite was holding flowers and handed them over to me. So beautiful, smelled great. Like her. The little blue alicorn, such a beautiful child. Hard to believe that they would consider her gift of being an alicorn a mutation. She was sweet and quiet.

"Thank you Sprite. They're lovely." I thanked her.

"We...lcome." She quietly muttered and fidgeted in her chair.

Shining helped her get back up into her seat. Chuckled as he patted her head and then turned to me. "Congratulations on the baby Cadence." He smiled.

I sighed. "Thank you Shining Armor. Thanks for visiting."

I blinked a few times. So did Shining. It was awkward.

"So... how are things back in Canterlot?" I asked.

"Oh great." He nodded, "Pretty much wiped out a lot of changeling activity lately around there after that whole attack in Manehatten and other places. Classes were a bit boring though once I got back. Tons of papers to write."

I shook my head and chuckled. "You always put others ahead of yourself."

He smirked, "That I do... Well let's see... Going to give Sprite here the year off before she starts magic pre-school. Parents are helping raise her along with Rainbow Dash still dropping in here and there. Twilight went back to being Celestia's student and become a teacher herself another way... Um..." He rubbed the back of his head, "My little sister just got proposed to a couple nights ago."

I could not help but smile. "To who?"

"Remember my former lieutenant when I was still captain?" Shining smirked. "Ghendi Kirin? Worked as my brother Vanishing Star's body guard before we met him. Joined up. Then I would sometimes whack him upside the head for looking at Twilight?"

Oh right. The lieutenant who had a crazy sense of humor. Did not like being called pipsqueak or being confused as a girl because of his size and long dark mane. But he was a really nice pony and treated us with respect.

"Well tell those two they have my blessing." I smiled. "So... How are things between you and Rarity?"

He frowned, scratched the back of his head. "Well. Rarity and I are kind of an understanding right now. She still wants to get some stuff done in her business and promised to think about it. I also wanted to get halfway done through college to even consider taking it to the next step."

I raised an eyebrow. "So... is it not going well?"

"Oh it's going well. It's just we're just both busy. We just want to keep it professional." He answered. "She's been cranking out dresses and fashion ever since the whole... well, you know." He frowned.

"How can I forget." I frowned. If anything, the whole affair between those two just boosted Rarity's popularity with her fashion. I could not believe that when I heard it for the first time, her work got popular while I was treated like I was scum. So unfair. Karma for you huh? "How is she with Sprite?"

With a quick response, "Oh very good. Even made her a few dresses." I looked at Sprite, her hind legs dangling off the chair playfully kicking slightly. "She made quite a few new friends here and there, but still she's pretty shy."

I let out a little yawn. "Sorry... Still a bit tired."

Slowly he nodded, "Oh right. Right."

"So... is there anything else you want to talk about?" I asked.

Silence hit us. Small drops of sweat dripped from my forehead.

Again..

And...

Again...

"You're here because of the baby aren't you?" I nervously asked.

His eyes wandered.

He sighed. "I would be lying if I wasn't."

"Well... Like I told a million times before. I have no clue." I frowned. Slowly sliding into my hospital bed further.

"Honesty?" He raised an eyebrow. "Look I just want to know this and wish you the very best if it isn't..."

"And if it is?" I turned over, my back facing him.

"Well..." His voice wandered, "It would not feel right for him to grow up without a dad."

That irked me. "Big Macintosh is willing to step in if its his." I simply put it. "Even if its not his, he wants to help and will understand my decision after I make it."

Shining Armor fell silent.

"Cadence..."

I turned my head, "Shining..."

If I did not know any better. I think he wanted to say he was sorry. But something urged me think he was crawling back.

"You don't need to sugar coat it. It's not fair to Rarity..." I told him... "No matter how much she really hurt me... I can't take you back..."

I turned over. This time his head hung in shame. I must have guessed right.

He sighed. "Even if its mine?"

"I don't know... That's what I'm trying to figure out what I want to do next." I told him.

He turned his head, "Say Sprite. You want to go out and see your auntie Dash?"

Sprite turned her head and nodded to him. Taking little baby steps off the chair she almost fell off. Shining caught her with his magic and set her easily on the floor. The sounds of her little feet pampering, she pulled the door open and went outside. But then our attention went back to each other.

"So what is your plan?" He asked.

My eyes wandered. "I don't know yet... Might go back to the Crystal kingdom."

"Even if its mine?" he asked.

"I don't know." I crossed my arms.

He asked. Chuckled a little, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked in return, a bit agitated. "You got something good going for you. Why do you care?"

"Because I still care." He came out with it.

I froze.

"Why?" I shivered.

His lip scrunched a little to think for a bit, "Well... I will admit that we left on harsh terms."

"And that we did." I put it simply. "But Shining... Are you trying to propose we get back together?"

He fell silent. I knew he wanted to say yes, "Only if the baby is mine. I would take great honor in taking care of it. Starting that family you wanted."

"Like I wanted?" I scoffed. "And if the baby is yours?" I shook my head, "Shining... Maybe eleven months ago I would have jumped at the chance but now..." He frowned. "But now I moved on... You left me drowning in a sea of self hate and the ponies back then treated me like I was a pariah. When we were married... We agreed to love each other for better or for worse..." I continued, "When I needed you... You were never there."

He smacked his lip, "Well Cadence. Hate to hear that but... You weren't so great either when it came to being home. You had appearances to keep up I can understand that... But whenever I came home you weren't there either. Every night, I was hoping to come home to a loving wife, cooked meal on the table, happy home... There was only like... what? Four out of the few months we were married?"

I wanted to cry. But I kept my head on straight. "Shining... let's just admit it. We're terrible for each other. We tried to make it work with what we had and never did anything to change it. Sure we made the most of it when I could finally pull you off of that stupid video game for once... Even if I got that I was not happy..."

He nodded, "I agree... We did nothing to change it and kept blaming each other. Never even sat down to talk about it."

Silence hit us again.

He let out a sigh, "Cadence... What you did... was like a wake up call to me saying that we were unhappy. I could not fill my duty as the husband you wanted me to be... but..." He sighed, "If you had not went and done the thing you done... I would have never found out about Sprite."

"Well... I'm glad you two are reunited. I'm sorry for Rain though... You pursued her and wanted to show her that you wanted to be back in her life. But now since I had my son... You see where this is going?" I asked him. "You might be repeating yourself. When we separated, my whole world collapsed around me. That must have been what Rain felt when you left her for me. Then you tried getting back with her after learning she had a kid. I..." I stammered, "I just can't let you do that with Rarity or with Rainbow Dash whoever you are with now." I was a little angry, "I had to work to get the pony's trust back and that was not easy. I virtually had no pony to rely on except for the Apple family along with Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike and both my aunts. But I had to learn through trial and error, I took care of a library in the middle of the lion's den!" At this point, I was heaving. "I could not see how your sister could stand being there the way it was. But I managed to turn it around because ponies started to trust me when I offered to help. Soon the mayor was giving me other jobs, then soon ponies started asking for my help. My life started picking back up. And Big Macintosh..." I looked down at the sheets covering my bottom half. "He really helped me see straight that life was not always sunshine and rainbows. And life hits hard, if you let it keep you down then you lose at life. He told me I was a winner and I kept a positive mood on things and kept on going. And... I love him."

He broke a smile. "You're a lot stronger now. More determined." He breathed, "The past eleven months were not easier for me either. I should have been happy with what I had but... Between classes, Sprite and... joining a militia to combat threats in Equestria. Things got really confusing for me. I really want to teach but when threats like changelings and other creatures threaten us, I just can't sit and watch even if I'm no longer a guard. That's why some of the citizens and I formed the militia, we were tired of the royal guards only protecting Canterlot when places like Manehatten, Fillydelphia towns were in trouble. I want to believe the pen is mightier than the sword and still do... It's just that I had a lot of nights where I thought I did the right thing... I was miserable Cadence that night you walked in on me with Rarity. She helped me see that there was a world out there that needed help... But the more time I spent with the militia... the more lonely I got even if I made new friends, had my former lieutenant by my side. Even my sister was with me."

His head again hung in shame, "When I found Rain she... was drained of life and was about to be made into a changeling. I... well... Had to end her life as she laid there in misery, could not even move... I cried, said I was sorry for what I done and vowed to protect my daughter. Ghendi and Twilight waited for me to make my peace. Not long after that we found another queen trying to convert the children. We made short work of her, rescued Sprite... Then I said I wanted to go back home and continue my education. They understood and said I could come back anytime or needed any help." His eyes wandered, "Then when I heard you were pregnant. I freaked, thinking this could happen all over again."

I remained silent. Why does stuff like this always get to me?

"I'm real sorry you had to go through all that just to get your baby girl back. I'm touched you still thought of me... But you do realize... you might have poured out your heart even if the baby isn't yours." I said.

His eyes wandered. "I'm sorry. But I just want to make things right."

"Shining..."

"No..." He said. "Trust me. I really should have put my wife before work and been there for her time of need. I was not even here for the baby and that's what tore me apart. Even if Twilight was in my place, I still have a good feeling." He sighed, "That's two births I missed. I was scared. Scared to what you had to say to me."

I just shook my head. "Shining. As much as I'm honored... How do I know this just won't happen again? When we could not make each other happy the first few times around?"

"Well... I'm a college student now and that leaves my schedule open a lot..." He put his hoof to his chin, "But then there is still the militia... and I was excu..."

"Shining... just..." I sniffed, "Just stop... please. I finally got things working right for myself."

"Cadence... I'm being serious here."

"I know alright." I wanted to shout.

He just sighed. "Well..." He pulled out the huge box he brought in earlier. "This is for you then. I had Rarity made it for you a couple weeks before the night you had with Mac. I put something else inside." Placed the box on my lap, with Rarity's story logo on the box. "Can I ask for one last thing?"

At least I could grant him one thing.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Can I just have one..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Just... one last kiss?"

I was petrified. I took a big breath. I don't even have an idea. What if Shining Armor was the father? He was offering to take me back. Part of me wanted to slap him. But another side just wanted to forgive him. I hated myself. Come on Cadence, what about Big Mac? He's willing to take care of you no matter what. Whatever you do Cadence... Don't...

"Okay..." I sadly muttered.

Why does my brain say one thing? Then my heart feel another? You're a Celestia damned moron.

Slowly. He got up from his chair and walked over to my side. His face closing in on mine. I was lurching my neck forward. And both our lips met. I should not enjoy this but... You know how you have that feeling when you kiss that special person you feel that fireworks are going off in the background? Well... Here its more like I was still in a meadow with the tall grass blowing. A little at peace. That same warm feeling I felt years ago and on my wedding day.. it was still there.

Finally we separated. He spoke and sighed, "Thanks Cadence... I'll remember that." Sadly he slid the box closer to me, "This is a gift no matter what decision you make... I'm willing." He turned away ready to walk out that door maybe for the final time. "Cadence... I'm really sorry... and thanks..." He let out a sad sniffle and turned away.

And with that. He left. Why do my emotions get the best of me? I should have just said no to him and make him leave. But instead I opened the box. Found a very beautiful dress inside. Many parts to it. The dress. The purse. Accessories. As well as a letter inside dated from last year, indeed a week or so before the affair.

_Dear Mi Amore,_

_From the time we met. I never thought we would click but later I turned out to be wrong. We had some pretty good times getting to know each other. One of the happiest days in my life is when you said you said "I do". I would climb the highest mountain for you, swim the deepest channels just for you. But as of lately, things were not going so well. I came home to an empty home wanting my wife but really you were there trying to keep your royal duties while juggling to be a good wife. My work would keep me away from you, the thing that mattered the most for me. I'm sorry for all the times I ignored you, made you mad and made you cry. But with this gift I had a friend help me out with and she was grateful at the opportunity. I hope it will show you that I really do care. Though sometimes we fight, we never really talk about how we feel. Sometimes feeling like complete strangers. I just want to say; I'm sorry for everything... I love you for you being you. _

_Love,_

_Shining Armor_

_PS. I know my grammar sucks. But I mean every word of this._

I wiped my face clean. Just when I finally got over him. This crap pulls me back in. The dress was beautiful. It was a no brainer that Rarity made this for me. And I got drunk in front of her while she was just putting the final touches on it. Her work in pieces, she really wanted to please me. But once she saw me do the things I did at that party, she was shocked and felt awkward to even finish the project. But she did anyway. I recognized this last piece too, it was the exact thing Rarity was working on when I stopped by to try and make amends with her earlier those months ago. Shining Armor did care in those terrible months, of being over worked. He still cared. His joints ached he couldn't hold me. His mouth hurt so he could not say anything. His eyes were tired so I could not see his blue eyes.

"Oh my Celestia..." I teared up. "No... Please..."

All the pieces of the dress were laid out and put on the chair Shining used to be sitting on. I marveled at it. He cared. And still did. If this was some cheesy romance story I would have whisked myself from this hospital bed and threw myself in his arms. And ended happily ever after... Nope. I took everything out of the box and found one more letter, this time dated from a couple weeks ago.

_Dear Mi Amore,_

_I know this is awkward. And I know I can never really make up for the stuff I pulled before we separated. But I just wanted to let you know, there was a part of me that never truly forgot about you. I was chasing Rain again because I found out she had my child years ago. I was miserable when Rain said she never wanted to see me again and withheld Sprite from me, I only got to know her for a couple of days before my little Sprite got ripped from my soul. _

_Rarity and I were supportive of each other and kept our relationship professional still to this very day. What she did for me, I will could never repay her. She gave me a reason to go out and go after Rain and Sprite before it was too late and lose them forever. Rarity did a very bold move that day and really represented her element greatly. She was very supportive of me going after my dreams, gave me a job to help tide myself over. Gave Twilight and me encouragement. Even Rainbow Dash. Then I realized something... Rarity just wanted me to be happy and she was willing to take a dive for some pony she was good friends with. Sure it seemed rash and bold, but in the end. Her business really flourished and gained popularity. No longer did she really have a lot of time for herself anymore, I realized it might be us all over again. So we agreed to keep our relationship mutual._

_But when I heard where the changelings were being a threat again. I panicked. Not only scared for the well being of Canterlot, but the entire nation of Equestria. But what really mattered to me, was the safety of my baby girl and her mother. I went back to Canterlot and begged the royal guard to help. Nothing moved them, I made a speech saying we were supposed to be dedicating all over our protection through out all of Equestria not just Canterlot. With that, my first members were my former lieutenant as well as my sister. Soon other guards followed and gave up being guards just to make sure every pony stayed safe. We fought and fought, I missed a lot of classes but it was worth it in the end. I found Rain, Sprite and other citizens in trouble. But... The hardest thing I ever had to do was put Rain down. Saying goodbye to a long time friend and a former fiancee; who's heart I broke. But I had to continue to find Sprite. And which I did and thankfully in time. I would have never forgiven myself if anything happened to her. With the queen down, I decided to quit and go back to school. Sprite would have to go under the care of my parents, I let Rainbow Dash have her visitation rights. _

_When I heard you were pregnant. It felt like I was repeating my past mistakes again. I asked you time and time again if it was mine. But you just told me you did not know and went off continuing your life. Seeing you finally happy, really put my own hoof in my mouth. With that, I just had to know. I could not let this happen again like what happened to Rain only with you. I can't stand another thought of a mare's hopes and dreams I crushed because of my foolishness. I heard you were in a relationship but then sometimes I heard not and it really stung me in the wrong way. Jealous? Maybe, hurtful. Yes. But if you're happy then so be it. I have learned over the year about what being alone really was. Many of the other militia men told me stories about their wives and families. It really made me realize what I missed the most._

_But I just want to let you know. I'm sorry. I never stopped loving you. I'm sorry I was such a lousy husband back then but if you could find it your heart to forgive me. Then it would really make me happy. But I also wanted to ask. I'm scared to even ask this, but I wanted to know if we could give it another chance? It would really brighten up Sprite having a mother. I will respect your decision no matter what..._

_Love,_

_Shining Armor_

_PS. Does my grammar still suck? I will always cherish the happiness we gave each other._

_PSS. Will you do me the honor of being Mrs. Shining Armor Sparkle? One more time? _

My eyes watered even more. To my surprise, my old engagement and wedding ring was tapped to the bottom of the letter. I cried for probably an hour before my next guest arrived. It was Big Macintosh with gifts of flowers and balloons. And a nervous twitch on his face.

"Cadence?" He asked.

At this point. My face was a mess. I had everything Shining Armor given me back in the box along with the letters. Big Macintosh walked over to me and sat down, he pulled out a hankerchief and wiped my tears away.

"Cadence?" He asked in his southern tone. "Are you alright?"

I sniffed. "I don't know..."

Slowly he wiped my face clean, "You don't know huh? Maybe you're just tired."

I lied. "Yeah that's probably it."

"Well... I guess I can always come back later then." Mac told me. "Uh..." He blushed. "I stopped by to see the baby and he was still cute as a button."

How could I even talk to him after this?

It was almost like I cheated again. And agreed to it without alcohol in use.

"Did my little one cry?" I asked.

"Well he was a bit fussy before the nurse held him up to the window." He answered. "But then he calmed down."

I felt relieved. Big Macintosh really knew how to calm a situation. He was not a stallion of dominance but more of a hoofs on and really tries to things from both sides. That's what I liked about him.

"Cadence?" He asked.

"Yes?" My voice deepened a little.

"Well..." He rubbed the back of his head and blushed a little. "Well I just wanted to say... I really cherished the time we shared together in the past months." Then focused back to me, "You really helped Ponyville and my family out with your encouragement and organized charities... But um..." He blushed harder, "Since my return you really gave me motivation to go further in my hobby of art and one of my best drawings was of you as well as some entered in competitions. I won some and I lost some. You were there no matter what and said my art was great even if it had a red, yellow or no ribbon on it at all. We spent many nights together, talking about interests, food and customs. Apple Bloom really admires you, Apple Jack considers you like a sister and granny Smith is proud that you can rise above a shattered dream." He took a deep breath, "I know we met under confusing circumstances but I'm glad I met you. We helped each other in our time of darkness. And... I took a long time to think about this as well as thinking about the baby. Even if he is not mine... I still want to be part of your lives. And... I guess... What I'm trying to ask... Um."

"Yes?" My eyes widened.

He bent down and pulled out a little velvet box, "Mi Amore Cadence?"

"I..." I blinked, should be happy for the thought.

He gritted his teeth and still flustered, "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I held my hoofs to my face. Eyes watering again.

* * *

Memories flooding back to me. Of the time we shared together.

I remembered one evening where I encouraged Big Mac to take an art class down at the Ponyville art center to further his interest. Probably one of the biggest enjoyment the big guy ever had, like a little kid on the first day of school who is eager to play with all the toys and make new friends. He would go there for a class every Thursday night and work on various projects ranging from paintings to pottery.

He would get out around seven in the evening. I had the following couple of days off because of the holiday weekend. Mac and I were already dating at this time so I wanted to meet up with him and surprise him. We had a date that night and I was running a bit early. It was raining outside, go figure I decided to go and surprise him with an early greeting and it was raining. Good thing I had my umbrella and a spare just in case. I waited... And waited outside the art center. It started to rain heavier so I took shelter at the general store across the street. But unfortunately, the owner had to close early because he got sudden news of his daughter having a baby of her own. I just waited under the panels canopy. Water dripping heavy in front myself. I waited. And waited some more. I looked at the clock that was displayed on the store sign, seven ten already? I guess he was running late. Then it hit me, maybe he went home early because of the holiday coming up? Oh Cadence how could you forget? He's probably waiting at the library right now wondering where I am. I waited a bit longer...

A bit more. Seven eighteen. I sighed in defeat. And started to look at the puddle in front of me. My sad reflection staring right back at me. Like the destroyed bride from my dreams was trying to haunt me again. Darn this canopy, had holes in it where it was leaking onto my makeup. Ugh. I really wanted this night to be special, I had a present for Macintosh and obviously he told me he made reservations at a restaurant so popular it would have taken months to get a reservation on the dot. I looked at the clock again, Seven thirty two.

*Sigh*

Guess I'll go home then.

A hoof stepped into the puddle. Splashing my sad image away.

"Looks like I found a little lost kitten."

I looked up. Big Mac all wet trying to conceal his art work within his jacket. He smiled down at me, his light brownish blond hair clung to his face.

I giggled and just smiled, "I thought you would have went home already."

"Nope. I apologize for being late. It was my turn to help clean up the supplies." He answered, but still felt bad about not calling.

"It's fine..." I forgave him and stood up.

"So was the library doing?" He asked. Obviously asking about the work he done with it but more importantly how I was adjusting to it.

"Oh it's doing alright. I closed early today though." I smiled.

"Ah playing hooky huh?" He smiled.

I used my magic to show him the umbrella I got for him as I unfolded mine.

He grabbed my shoulder, "No thanks..." And pulled me close, "I'll just stand under yours."

I was blushing and he looked down at me as we walked, "What's up?"

I giggled and shook my head, "Nothing. Just thinking about how handsome you are."

He smiled, "Ah now your teasing me huh?"

We both laughed and went onto a night of fun. Dressed up in our best clothes. Danced. Had dinner. Saw a movie. Held hoofs as walked. This was too good to be true. Never thought I would find myself finding love without the use of my special spells.

Another night. I invited Big Mac to stay the night at the library. Spike was sleeping in his bed as I was downstairs with Macintosh. I sat by the window looking at Luna's full moon while I posed for Macintosh to sketch my image. Thinking back at all the great things I enjoyed my life. Loved foal sitting and being a princess.

"Aren't you cold?" Mac continued to sketch.

I answered, "No... I'm fine."

The next minute he put the finishing touches. He turned it around to show me. "It's done. What do you think?"

I turned my head. It was really good. So much detail for a sketch and he really drew it from the heart. "It's lovely" I smiled.

He turned it back around, sighing, "So much could be done."

I walked away from the window. And laid down on the carpet in front of him. Posing almost laying face up. "No... It's wonderful my big daddy Mac."

He snickered. "That's a new one." Then he looked down at me, saw me as a beautiful goddess. Just laying there in front of him.

"I'm serious." I smiled.

Just then, he smiled and nodded. Then turned off the light. Only source of light remained was a small reading light that Macintosh was using to help him sketch better.

Now with him being on top of me. Looking down at me with passionate eyes.

"Ohh... Ohhhhhhh." I moaned lightly as he gently moved in and out of me.

He grunted and kept thrusting.

My legs flailing and my arms wrapped around his strong neck.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh." I moaned again in pleasure, encouraging the big red machine to go into over drive. "Baby I'm close!" I suddenly wrapped my legs around his waist. We released our love at the same time. I was breathing heavily. He was too. We caught our breaths.

He smiled down at me. Put his hoof to my cheek. "I..."

I reached for his hoof and placed it on my chest to feel my heartbeat, "Yes?"

He chuckled a little, "Feels like I'm dreaming..."

"You're not dreaming." I smiled, "You're not dreaming."

"That's good then..." He lowered his head.

Then kissed my neck, I gasped in pleasure, "Ahhhh..."

It only got better over time. Macintosh would devote his time to me. Come over to the library to do repair work or sometimes just to be sweet. Call me his little pink princess. I would pose for more for his art, must have drew like twelve pictures of me. All of them very touching. But each signified my progress leading up to the birth of my baby. He drew other things, even some action shots for comic books. But got rejected. But he kept his chin up. And did what he loved most. Drawing. Painting. No, he did not start slacking off on my account. He really was durable and a good multitasking stallion.

One week, the fair was in town. Rides. Games. Shows. Big flashing lights. The works. I was so busy helping organizing it along with Pinkie Pie I barely had time to enjoy it until the last couple of nights. I ate cotton candy, ice cream... Cotton Candy with ice cream on top of it. Nachos, funnel cake with loads of powdered sugar. Hey, I was eating for two. I played a few games and one myself a little key chain. While the cutie mark crusaders were trying to play a very rigged game to win the "good" prizes. Knocking over a tower of milk bottles should not be so hard right? After spending probably fifty bits and one hundred free game coupons, it was very rigged. Apple Bloom had one last ball and hit the carny in the face with it, the carny fell on top of the bottles and knocked them over proving they were glued together. Hey, rules say if you use a ball to knock down the bottles in anyway, you win. The crusaders walked home with the cheap limited edition radio which was a knock off of the name brand.

Big Mac played a few games as well. He broke the bell from the strong pony game while testing his strength. Soon I was walking home with a giant stuffed elephant on my back. A cute prize. But let me tell you a little something. A little cute secret that Spike doesn't think I know. I learned that he had a bit of a crush on me during our time together. I played up his little charm, he won me a few prizes as well. I awarded him with a kiss. To see the little blush on his face, it was adorable. But, he knew my situation. And accepted it. He was more grown up than I thought. Something that would make Twilight proud.

The more organized events I planned, the more I enjoyed them with Big Mac being by my side. Showing me the fun side of not being royal and how the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence. Over the course of the year. I stopped dressing up like I was royalty. I went off without the crown and necklace. More and more. I acted average. Though when Canterlot calls back I have to guss myself up again. I got to say, its fun to mingle with the average ponies. I got invited to parties and had lunch with others. More confidence. Most ponies did not see me for the scandal anymore. No more hissing. Just hellos and goodbyes. Not "hey whore" or "don't let the door hit your ass on the way out now".

Aunt Celestia... Thank you for giving me this chance to redeem myself. And thank you Big Macintosh for giving me the encouragement to keep moving forward. Thank you every pony... Thank you...

Big Macintosh played his role in the responsibility. Making sure I was getting to my appointments and eating right. Putting together a crib and changing table in my room. Painting a little meadow on the wall over the baby's crib. Pinkie and Fluttershy contributed by adding smiling faces and animals to the meadow. Apple Jack made sure I was comfortable in my surroundings. Pretty much, when my water broke. There was mass panic. Well Pinkie had the mass panic. Big Mac and his sister brought me to the hospital.

First thing the nurse asked Big Mac is, "How long has your wife been feeling pains sir?"

He just blushed and mumbled over his words. Apple Jack answered everything while I remembered my breathing exercises. It was Big Mac by my side the entire time. He cut the cord. He held my baby.

And they say that nice guys finish last? Please... For what Big Mac has done for me, I'm surprised that girls are not lining up for him to be treated with respect like I was. But... he was big and shy, kept to himself. And I brought him out of his shell a little. Cracked the egg and got a gentle colt inside.

I'm sorry... I can't...

* * *

My eyes were watering up still. Big Mac raced to my side to dry my tears again. My big guardian angel, ready to pick me up whenever I fell.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No." I shook my head, my throat started to hurt from crying so much. "I'm not alright!"

"What happened? Are you sick? Do you need the nurse?" He asked, he was worried.

"NO YOU BIG IDIOT!" I cried. Tried to inhale as I could. "Everything is not alright!"

"Cadence...?" He stepped back.

I blubbered, "Shining Armor was in here earlier with his little girl Sprite."

Mac remained silent. His eyes scared, probably knowing what I was going to say.

"Shining Armor wants me to marry him again! Saying that he's lost without me." I cried. "He went through hell just to get Sprite back but had to put Rain out of her misery. He doesn't want it to happen to me either!"

He remained quiet.

"And that's what I wanted. I wanted him to love me without the use of my magic. Now he knows for real this time! Saying that he was wrong and learned a lot through out his travels, does not want to let things repeat themselves." I kept crying. My covers were soaked with tears.

He did not move.

I showed him the letter with the rings taped on the bottom. He read it, letting the piece of straw in his mouth twirl. The more I looked up at him, the more saddened he looked. He gave me back the letter.

And left the engagement ring on my nightstand. He let out a huge sigh. Looked at me, "This... This was for you... I'm sorry... I don't know why I even thought I had a chance..."

"Tell Shining Armor... To take very special care of Almata then." He faced away from me.

"But I didn't tell him anything yet!" I cried.

He slowly walked out of the room but looked back at me one last time...

"I would not have cared even if he was not mine." He let out a sniff. Obviously heartbroken, "I'll let you do what you want. But I'll keep visiting Almata until you made a decision." He slowly closed the door. Soon I was begging for him not to go, even if he was not in the room anymore.  
"Macintosh?" I cried. "Mac? Please don't go..."

_Why was this happening? You finally get something good in your life and something comes along and BUCKS IT ALL UP! Cadence. If you had a single brain cell, you would have cut Shining Armor off and told him to go back to Rarity and work things out. Is it because your guilty?_

Stop...

_Huh? You're too stupid to think for yourself? You need a stallion making all your decisions for you?_

Stop it...

_Face it. You were always a wreck. You meddled in other's lives and loved bucking with them. That's why you stole Shining Armor from Rain. And Rarity does it to you in return. Karma is a bitch huh? All you do is cry to make others feel bad for you. It's worked about a chalk full of times._

SHUT UP!

_Come on Cadence. You're a big girl. Make up your mind. Shining Armor or Big Macintosh. One wants you back because he went through hell and basically had time to think while he was out protecting Equestria just to make sure your baby is born. If it's his. Or with Big Macintosh, a hard worker, true gentle colt, an artist, the one that would do anything for you to make you happy. Willing to devote his entire life to you! But he's a push over at times. Or... Why don't you just pick a corner and lay on your back for the rest of your life?_

I SAID SHUT THE BUCK UP!

My inner thoughts really can get the best of me. Like those oozing ponies never left my thoughts. Like they were still grabbing onto me. I screamed and cried until the doctor and nurses came in to calm me down. I got a shot to relax my nerves. I almost worked myself into a panic attack. By at that time, I asked for a paternity test, Shining Armor and Big Macintosh would have to come in again to do it. Enough was enough...

* * *

"I'm sorry..." My grandma hugged me. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

I just kept quiet. Letting my grandma embrace me.

*Sigh*

I'm so tired of this. All I did was cry.

"I'm ready grandma..."

I knew what I had to tell those two but I'm not going to let this destroy me.

* * *

Soon I was in the Hospital's board room because of my request. One side of the table was Shining Armor. His sister Twilight, their parents and close friends along with Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Rarity looked like she had not slept in awhile while Rainbow Dash had Sprite in her lap. The other side of the table was Big Mac with his sister Apple Jack and Apple Bloom. Granny Smith finally made the trip to visit Almata. I wish I could have seen her interaction with him. Next to her were Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. Pinkie ready to blow streamers while Fluttershy kept pressing her hoofs together. My aunt Celestia finally arrived and sat down next to me while my grandmother was on the other side of me.

"All of you know why we are here." I spoke. "To discuss who is the father of my son..." I gulped. "I spoke to the two potential fathers and heard their proposals. Along with what they had to say on the matter." I lifted the envelope, "I did not look at this. But I just want every pony to know... I really appreciate their kindness towards me over the time we known each other."

They knew I was dangling a carrot in front of their faces.

So I came up with the biggest move of all.

"Like I said. I had two proposals but I also informed that you two did not care what decision I came to. Correct?" I asked.

Big Mac sighed, "Yup..."

"Yes." Shining nodded.

"Well... In this case the envelope." I held it up. Took a deep breath.

And lit it on fire...

* * *

Note: Suspense! Why would Cadence do such a thing? Well you should kind of already get the idea. She has her reasons. But if you are raging right now. Then good. Why has Shining decide to try and get Cadence back with him? What about Rarity? or Rainbow Dash? What's going to happen? Well, this story is ending soon. Stay tuned.


	18. Chapter 18: You do?

Forbidden Fruit

By NocturneD

note: here we go. edits will be made later

* * *

And once again... I was put under fire by both sides after what I pulled. I had the results in my possession. Even held it up, prepared to open. But what I wanted, I wanted one of them to stand up and tell me to stop. Hug me and say it does not matter if Almata was not their son, they wanted to be with me. Provide for me. Love me. Do anything for me. Alas, I had every pony on edge... Waiting... Neither stallion stood up. Shining Armor just sat there patiently but I could sense the fear in him as his pupils shook. Big Macintosh... Just hung his head and pushed his chair out slightly, ready to leave. Almost like he figured his chances were not good, thinking I was persuaded to go back to my former glamorous life. Thinking I would just take another shot of living as an uptown girl in a white bread world.

I was saddened by this. Big Mac heartbroken, almost like he knew I would jump at the chance to regain my former glory and just drop whatever I learned. I rebuilt my life among the regular ponies, no they are not regular. I take that back, they are my friends. I earned their trust back, no more hissing. Just a happy hello and a hug.

Thinking back to what I learned in Ponyville. That the ponies there work together. Like a group. No more like a huge group of friends. Maybe family. Almost like we make one big body. I'm just another brick in the wall. And they don't care. If I'm sad, I would be treated like a regular pony. If I get invited to a party, I try to make it and not stay locked up. I get asked for help, I go and try my best. I just loved. I was welcomed when walk into a small business like the Sugar Cube Corner. And you know what? It felt great. I only had the Apple family along with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy's support. Soon those numbers started to increase and go up. I dined in on regular food and went to regular events. Hey I learned how to cook properly thanks to Spike and Pinkie. Back then Shining would always try to say he's not hungry or try to sneak food because it was that bad back then. After remembering what I have learned and been through...

This is where I have to decide. I got between Shining Armor, if I go with him I can go back to living in Canterlot and resume our lives together like nothing happened. Well, more like a marriage that looks like it got put back together with duct tape. I will live with him again, he will have more free time because he wants to jump start his career on teaching. We will have a child to take care of together plus the new baby but only if its his. That's what's breaking this perfect opportunity. I like Sprite I really do, but if Almata is not his? Then we would have a child together, then another one that is not born from me. How is that fair? He helped flush out huge changeling forces from Equestria with the militia he helped form and still going til this very day. Just so now my new home would no suffer a supposed cave in where the town could sink into the ground and all of us snatched away. If I had to give Shining any credibility... It's that his passion to protect his homeland is strong but he thought of me during those lonely nights. I don't know what went on between him and Rarity is that I sort of feel bad now.

Then there is Big Macintosh. The reason why I'm even in Ponyville... No, it was not his fault. It was mine... I was so unhappy, I could not hold my liquor. Let alone control myself. He was so shy and wanted to keep to himself when I met him, I never would have known that there was an artist's dream dwelling in his passion. He really is a saint in helping any pony that needs help. He really hates the weak being on the wrong end of the stick. Though he's a gentle giant, sometimes he can act like a no pony sometimes. Just quietly sit in the back and not say anything, sure he's a pony of a few words. But there is so much more to him that I learned. He helps his family with their farm, willing to lend a hoof, volunteers on most occasions, gentle... passionate when he sets his mind to anything. Willing to give things up for the greater cause. Wise... Though he's quiet, he always in good spirits. But what he did for me, I will never forget. Told me to stop beating myself up and think of myself as starting a new beginning. He even said he'll help me while I come to a decision what I want to do...

*Sniff*

Then there is the third option. I just go back home to the Crystal Kingdom with Almata. Leaving my friends behind and resume royalty. Assume my position as one of the new rulers of the kingdom... Will always be busy deciding on royal matters... Endless speeches... Parties almost every week... Almata... growing up alone in his room... Mommy too busy to spend any time with him... Sure he'll have grandma with him, but to have her be the mother role in his life and not me?

*Sniff*

Why is this so hard?

*Sniff*

No... I'm making a fourth option for myself... I want to be there for Almata. I know if I pick one side, the other will just rile up and hate me again. I really enjoyed their hospitality.

Please... Every pony thank you for all what you done. I really learned a lot and liked Ponyville for its hospitality. I might have reigned in Canterlot since I was a little girl but I came to love this town like it was my home all along.

And so.. I lit the envelope on fire. They all gasped, watched as the envelope fell into the trash can I had near me and let it continue burning. I put no effort into saving it. My aunt Celestia stared at me with confused and shocked eyes, wondering if I went insane. I admit, maybe it I was rash about the results. I was yelled at by some of the members of both sides, saying I went crazy. But I did not care.

I just said. "I was proposed to by both Armor and Mac. I will come to a decision when I'm up to it. Good day every pony." I went back to my room. I hated seeing the disappointed faces, them counting on the baby being part of their family. No surprise, my aunt came in to talk about my rash decision saying it was disrespectful and just get it over or else my conscience was going to eat at me.

"No aunt Celestia. This time, I know what I want." I said to her.

Her face, not very in the best of moods, "Young lady. This is far beyond I would expect from you."

I just crossed my arms and sat on my bed. Only had one more day in this hellhole anyway. "Yeah well. Tell both families I'm not ready for a decision."

"Is that what this is about?" She asked. Her hoof tapping the floor again and again.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I summoned my suitcase and started packing so I could get a good head start tomorrow. "All I'm worried about is my baby boy."

"Cadence..." Celestia stopped. "Why try to deny something precious and joyous to either family?"

I froze after I put my last shirt in the briefcase. Was a good question, but I answered, "I'm in a no-win situation..."

"A no win situation?" She repeated, "You got two proposals. You can go bac..."

"That's enough Tia..." I heard my grandma finally come into my rescue.

"Oh... mother." Aunt Celestia turned around, "I thought you got your visitation out of the way already?"

"I'm going to take every chance I can to see my little Mi Amore." Grandma stepped further in. She walked up to my bed and started helping me with my briefcase.

"Mother..." Celestia grunted. "We were in the middle of discussing Cadence's choice."

"Celestia." Grandma locked her eyes dead onto aunt Celestia. "Mi Amore is an adult now. She can make her own decisions."

"It's not that she can't make her own decisions mother." Celestia scoffed, "She is missing an opportunity."

"To what exactly?" Grandma asked. "What can she possibly be missing?"

Celestia turned her head. Her lip trembling and looked embarrassed. "I don't want her making the same mistake I did back then."

"What mistake?" I asked.

Celestia sighed, "I was married myself eons ago when Equestria was still young... But when duty called for my decisions and actions, I did not have time for my husband even if we were off and on again..."

I just sat there. Listening. "Even when my own son was born I could not be happy. What was something I thought could save my marriage just ended up me sitting back on my thrown." Her saddened expression furthered, "Sleipnir took Gigawatt and raised him. I missed a lot in my own son's life and I somehow get this weird feeling that he hates me."

"Honey..." My grandma approached Celestia. "I've been watching Gigawatt his whole life, like every other child that graced the kingdom's halls. He grew into a nice young stallion... He does not hate you, neither does Sleipnir or... professor whatever he goes by these days." She smiled, "And I have good news Celestia."

Aunt Celestia dried her tears, "And what's that?"

"He's getting married to a very special mare next year." Grandma said proudly. "One of my students. You remember Aquamarie right?"

With all of these proposals lately. Twilight getting married to Ghendi, my cousin Watt was getting married to Aquamarie. Then there's me, I used to be happy where I was on my status but now it was getting lonely. I just swallowed my pride and sat there. Aunt Celestia and grandma Io finally started to connect after years of fallout between themselves. Io always had that thing where she could turn an argument into what would seem like a friendly chat and both sides would come out happy. Celestia turned to me and apologized for putting the thought of a rushed decision in my head, it was my choice all along and always will be. Celestia just wanted me to be happy and not turn out like her where she failed. Failed to divide herself between her duties and family... Which... sort of reminds me of myself and Shining Armor back then... But my decision huh? Why do all these things happening always spiking me to choose one side over the other. Grandma said I should sleep on it, Celestia finally calmed down and said she will honor my decision. Guess she was still a bit sore about the paper burning huh? No matter, I'll live with it. Celestia asked if it was alright for Twilight to resume her old position in the library. For what I just pulled, I hardly find this request going to go well even if I say yes.

But... Maybe Twilight learned a few things? Celestia proposed that Twilight wanted to perfect herself and would be honored if she had my help. Great... Just great... Oh no don't get me wrong. I love Twilight still like a little sister, it's just been a little hazy with her over the past year that I wonder if she is still a bit mad.

*Sigh*

Whatever. At least I will get some help in the library since I'm going to be going back and forth between managing a library and a baby. I told them I would let her move back in but I also warned them if she starts trouble I want her out. I'm not putting my baby let alone Spike at risk if Twilight ever throws one of her atomic tantrums she had when she was little. I hope Ghendi knows what he's getting into...

* * *

The next day I finally went back to the library with my baby who slept like an angel on the ride over. Once I arrived, I was greeted by many friends I made in Ponyville in front of the library. Well, there goes one plan I had. Thank you Pinkie the welcome home party is very inviting. Next time forget the Pinkie cannon, little Almata's ears are going to bleed if you blow that off next to us one more time. I put down the carrier Almata was in where I check one side of his head then the next. Call it stupid why I did that but when you are a new mom you have to take chances.

Every pony had a chance to hold and play with Almata. I was given many gifts ranging from more baby things to food. Oh good, I don't have to cook for maybe a couple of days. Twilight was welcomed back too and had some of her stuff brought in, just measly books and some more clothes. To her amazement, the library did undergo a pretty lengthy change. Almost where she was stepping into her own house in an alternate world. The inside was completely redone and more shelves put in, I had a taste for modern day furniture and took advantage of corner shelves and updating the computers. She remained quiet. The library she remembered was long gone.

Big Mac was pretty quiet too. He welcomed me back of course and carried Almata into the library, but... inside I knew he was hurting. He just kept his plain look and told me he was going to check on the electrical wiring downstairs again. Not without before he made little cutesy talk with the baby. Almata cooed and smiled at the large stallion in front of him. Mac did not act cold towards me, just rather quiet. Think he convinced himself he had no chance with me when Shining Armor beat him to the punch of asking to marry me. Sent him down a path of uncertainty.

I carried Almata all around the room letting other ponies to see him. Then there was granny Smith who sat in the rocking chair I saved incase she ever came over. She comes quite a bit ever since I met her. Always sit down and read the paper after doing some shopping in town. We would have nice little chats and have coffee. Sometimes she would take my spot and take over reading time to the children if I offered. She was a such a sweet heart. I stopped in front of her and asked if she would like to hold Alamta. She could not pass up the chance and held out her shaking arms. I carefully placed my baby in her arms as she pulled him closer. He looked up as his little lips smacked together. Granny Smith just smiled down at him as she slowly rocked back and forth.

"I missed this... Honestly I did." Granny said quietly. Too absorbed into the moment and who could not blame her. Every pony watched in awe, seeing an old pony rocking a newborn. Tender. Sweet.

The party ended finally. Little Almata had quite a day now. Didn't you now? Sorry, sorry. Baby talk. Every pony left wishing me luck, the girls stayed to clean up the mess and said their goodbyes. Twilight said she was going to go to bed early and sleep in Spike's bed with him since I pretty much took hers. Big Mac just slowly walked up to me and slowly extended his neck to give me a kiss on the cheek. He sighed sadly and walked away into the night.

So the next few days... Were chaos.

Books were unorganized and not tagged. Let alone I had some pretty late returns that had funds that still needed to be paid. Computers were reading errors, printer was spewing out pages of tasteless material instead of educational stuff let alone a young pony kept pressing print a million times. Donuts dropped on the floor, coffee spilled everywhere. Books just lying everywhere. My baby was crying that he was either hungry or needed a change. Twilight was trying to get the hang of a few things but persisted she run it like she used to. I told her old ways were not going to cut it and she objected to it. I told her it was my way or the high way because I was her boss as long as I was running this library. I was the reason ponies started coming in! NOT SITTING IN THIS LIBRARY BY MYSELF AND LOCKED UP LIKE A GOON! I TRIED ATLEAST! I was getting stressed way too easily. Just then Spike made the microwave explode after forgetting to take out the foil from the wrapped cheese steaks. I quickly got the fire extinguisher and put out the fire. I gave Spike a cold stare. I told him many times not to put metal in and take the foil off if he was going to cook by himself.

Oh good... One of the computers got a porn virus on it and I can't get rid of any of it. I threw out the little pervert who did this and told him I will bill him later. Stupid... STUPID piece of shit. Oh great. Now the copy machine is broken and the business pony was getting pissed at me because it broke on his turn. I checked for the paper, plenty of that in there. I checked the ink, plenty of that as well. Oh don't tell me its a paper jam... PLEASE! I banged on it a couple of times. He wanted his bit refunded if I could not get it to work, I tossed him his bit and apologized for the implication. You would think that would settle it, no. He had some fine choice words for me... Saying how this place used to be professional and now I can't handle anything. I told him I was having a bad day, but yet he went on saying he saw better businesses. I told him to just buck off and go elsewhere if he's going to basically slap me in the face and tell me how to run my library. I DON'T KNOW HOW SOME OF THESE THINGS WORK ALRIGHT?! Spike was hiding in the back, he did not like it when I got mad. I never got seriously mad at him, maybe a scolding here or two but at this level he probably thought I was going to release a giant super nova bomb myself. Twilight took my place and tried to organize, she did it slowly but effectively. She apologized to the customers that we were behind and I was stressed because I just had a baby. I just let that one slide. I called Big Mac to come in earlier to help fix the stuff. Slowly he came walking in with his tools and went to work when I pointed out something.

I was so stressed. I even walked upstairs and slammed the door to the bedroom. I was just going to give Almata my attention now. I checked everything what could be wrong with him. He was not hungry. He did not need changing. I rocked him back and forth. Sang him a lullaby. Until I noticed something... For not having an idea what he was crying about I took his temperature... Then noticed he was a little pale. I pulled out the thermometer and read it... "101.4... Oh my... No..."

NO. NO NO NO NO!

I panicked and started to cry. Knocking over the toys and other furniture as I held him close. My baby had a fever! NO!

PLEASE DON'T SAY THIS IS REAL!

I forced open the door and screamed.

"I GOT TO GET THE HOSPITAL!" I cried.

"Why?" Twilight's eyes widen.

"MY BABY HAS A FEVER AND IS BURNING UP!" I held Almata close while I flew down the stairs.

That's when Big Mac took notice. Stopped whatever he was doing and inspected the baby himself. He also noticed the signs as he felt the baby's forehead. He looked right up at me and said we had to go now.

So here there I was again.. In the same hospital... Again.. Where I experience so much joy for the first time now it might be a place where I might have my world shattered. Big Mac and I waited... And waited... And waited... I had my face buried in his chest crying again. All he could do was pat my back and tell me some calming words.

Just then the doctor came out. A tall brown earth pony with slick orange hair and glasses. "Miss Cadence?"

I stood up immediately as my lip quivered and hiccuping, "Yes?"

"Almata is going to be fine..." He said with a smile.

I sighed in relief but the tears kept on coming. "What was wrong with him?

"He had a fever like you said... But princess." He looked at me, sternly, "I understand that you're a new mother and all. It's also pretty common for a parent to think this could be fatal and get them all jumpy. But I assure you, he is fine. Matter of fact its just Almata's body fighting the bacteria or infection he might have gotten over the course of a few days."

"Wha... What?" I asked. "An infection?" By this time Big Mac walked up next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Or it could possibly be that maybe the temperature in your house is not right for a baby. Too hot. Too cold. Maybe your baby is dressed in a lot of clothing and its too hot. It can be a number of things." He explained. "You could give your baby tylenol but since Almata was just over last week it would be strongly recommended you give him very very low doses."

In the next twenty minutes. The nurse brought out Almata again to me and we went home. I was scared. I had no idea what to do as I just panicked over and over thinking that my baby could die. He was so peaceful now. Big Mac dropped us off and made sure we were okay for the rest of the night, giving Almata a kiss on his little forehead and saying goodbye. I told him a gracious but tearful thank you and kissed him on the cheek. He just walked off into the night again. Twilight closed down the library for the night. Her and Spike went to bed... I found myself hovering over the crib, worrying about Almata. I had rash thoughts that he could die just so easily.

The next few days... Big Macintosh paid me another visit. Still quiet. But looked defeated.

Then he said something I'm going to regret, "I came to say goodbye Cadence."

"What?" My eyes widened, my heart stopped, "Why? Where you going?"

"Appleloosa I think." He sighed.

"Out there?" I asked.

"Yeah. I got some family who might need help out there." He said.

"Well..." I asked, "How... How long will you be gone?"

His eyes wandered... "Forever I think..."

"What? Why?" I practically stood up from my chair.

He sighed, " Oh... I feel foolish." He rubbed his head while walking towards me. "That night when I proposed to you. It was very kind of you not to laugh in my face."

"Why would I do that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh come on.. There's no comparison to me and Shining Armor. It's like getting a proposal from a noble pony then another one from a dirt farmer."

"Macintosh. Don't feel so hard on yourself I took your proposal very seriously." I assured him.

His eyes looked at me, still he felt a bit depressed, "You did?"

"Sure I did." I nodded.

He sighed, "Thank you Cadence. I'll savor this when I'm helping plowing dirt in Appleloosa." He turned around and was about to walk out the door.

"Macintosh listen." I walked after him.

He turned around to stop me, "No... Shining Armor is the special pony for you. With him you'll live a glamorous life and won't have to worry about getting your hoofs dirty. You can live like you always wanted to back then."

"Mac?" I pleaded, I wanted him to listen.

"What can I possibly offer you?" His voice started to get shaky, almost like he wanted to cry. "A life of nothing but apples twenty four seven? Living on a farm?"

"But..." I asked, "How can you just leave I thought you said you loved me?" Even my voice started to get shaky.

He took one long look at me. "I do love you." He paused, "I adore you. I worship the rain that waters the grass that you walk on." He sniffed, "All I ever wanted to do was to make you happy. And looking around here, I can tell you're not happy." He tried to hide his face, "Well only way I can believe that is if I can step aside and let you go back home to Canterlot." He started to walk back out the door. He turned around again, "When you go back to Canterlot. Do me a favor..." He looked down sadly, "Remember me..."

I started to tear up again. Bewildered. Why would he even consider this? "MAC WAIT!"

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because.." I shook my head. "Because I can't imagine my life without you. You really helped me in my time of need."

He froze. "What are you trying to say?"

"I.. I..." Come on Cadence you can do it. "I love you and... I WANT TO MARRY YOU!"

It was silent between us.

"You do?" He asked, walking back up to me.

I nodded my head. Tears flowing from my eyes. "Yes."

Slowly he took my hoofs with his. Leaned up to each other. Looked each other in the eye. I saw love. I saw my life right here. Finally happy. And we kissed to seal the deal. There was a lot more feeling into this. Suddenly I heard clopping from outside and cheering.

* * *

note: thank you family matters.


	19. Chapter 19: Burning Love

Forbidden Fruit

By NocturneD

note: The final chapter.

**ooo**

Ten months ago...

I boarded the train to Canterlot early in the morning. I had some business to take care of and I figured I should confront it head on instead of writing a letter. I rehearsed the scenario many times in my head and expected some different outcomes. Hopefully, the one I want comes to full circle and finally can set all this to rest.

The ride to Canterlot went alright except for a few delays. Nothing really worth mentioning, my trip put me an at least a half hour behind schedule. I did not plan on staying long either as I was going to be taking another train ride home. So if I was going to do this, I have to remain focused. No matter how terrible this goes, I'm cutting those last few strings that still tie me into guilt.

Back in Ponyville, I left the library fully to Twilight's care and finally turned things back over to her. She was once again in charge of her own library, her own home and hopefully she can see how to make it a more enjoyable place for the other ponies to come and visit. Pinkie Pie became Almata's foal sitter while I can't take care of my little colt, well most of the time she was as the others love playing with him. Fluttershy's petting zoo was doing alright and raked in some extra money where she could afford some more items for her animal habitat. Almata loved watching the ducks waddle, throwing bread crumbs to watch them eat. Though, one of the ducks honked at him and he came waddling back to me scared and wanted to be picked up. Rainbow Dash would stop by at times with Sprite to have fun with each other while Shining Armor was back taking classes at the university.

The Apple family... They are truly a wonderful family. They helped me in my time of need and really assisted with my recovery. Apple Bloom and her friends are still trying to get their cutie marks while Apple Jack was still herself. Good and reliable. Big Macintosh, really took the father role serious and spent every chance he could get to play with Almata. Whenever I needed rest, he came in to take over. He would ask me about my day and even gave me a hoof rub. Just the sight of seeing Almata cuddling to Macintosh's back, really shows potential that a giant has a big heart. I would eventually move in, even helped make extensions to the Apple family home.

Just peering back what happened over in the few months... Really showed that I did not need to be living a life as a glamorous princess in Canterlot, nor the Crystal kingdom. I'm happy, much more lively in Ponyville as there is always a celebration going on. I loved it, team work and fun. No longer being hounded at or given the stink eye, now they care for my opinion on matters. It felt great.

So now, I'm sitting here at one of Canterlot's expensive and fanciest cafe. I brought something and hope it won't destroy things further. Shining Armor came before I did and was sitting down across from me. My did he change his appearance. Barely recognize him as he was wearing a blue work shirt and had glasses on, along with hair tied back to keep it from flopping over his face. Still, he was Shining Armor, just with a new goal in mind. Slowly, my appearance changed over the months as well, whatever fancy clothes I had was traded in for denim and expensive jewelry for a bolo tie and hat to cover up my braided hair. The waiter took our orders then left and we started the conversation off slowly.

I took a deep breath then prepared for whatever happens, "Shining Armor, I felt like I had to tell this you face to face."

He sat there with a straight face. As if he prepared for what I was about to say. Again I spoke, "About your proposal back at the hospital. I apologize for not getting back to it as soon as I could. It really... It really made me think on what and where I want to go with my life." I pulled out an envelope with a familiar treasure that I would awe over when I first got it. I laid it on the table, but I was not finished yet. "Shining..."

"Yes Cadence?" He asked. The tension was leering as I saw his hoof tapping his end of the table, should I guess nervously?

"I'm very sorry... for everything. I'm sorry what I did to you and Rain. Sorry for Sprite growing up the first couple of years without a father..." My face slowly grew sadder, "And I'm really sorry... for not being faithful to you."

Normally I would be balling my eyes out at this point but there was no point anymore. Still I was saddened over my past self, she would have never gotten over this. She would have jumped at the chance to get back together with the stallion right in front of me no matter what. Her little world, a dark void. Nothing left, all she had was Shining Armor. A scared little mess she was, but I'm sorry my past self. Those days are over and its time to let go.

Love is often portrayed as the best feeling in the world. No wrong could ever come from it, but they're wrong. Sometimes love can be blind and it can hurt if you devote and put all your feelings into one pony. Love can also lead to your downfall which would always seem like the end of the world... At first... but it does not have to be.

"And... I'm sorry but... I can't be your wife again." I let my magic slide the envelope back in front of my former husband. By now the waiter finally brought our drinks and food, though neither of us really felt like eating. "You're really a good stallion Shining Armor and any mare is lucky to have you. Its just... It can't be me."

Shining Armor sighed as he levitated the envelope in front of his own face. I was waiting for an outburst or him to begging session, but it never came. Deep down, I knew he fought with his demons and came out a better pony. Finally had goal in his life that did not need a selfish princess like myself to screw him up and send him down a long deep detour.

To my surprise, he did not shout or try to beg for me to just nodded his head slowly then formed a little smile, looked up at me, "Well... I'm glad you thought about it." Another deep sigh, "And I'm glad you at least considered it. It's just I figured a year apart would have done us some good but the damage was already done."

"Oh no. No." I shook my head, stupid what he said sure, "I'm sorry but really we made no attempt to try and make things right... And... what you did with Rarity that night really broke the camels back. Let alone if you really wanted for me to come back, you would have came down to Ponyville more than once or twice to see Almata... Hell your lieutenant came down to visit Almata more than you did and he barely can get a day off, sure he came with Twilight but still... "

Shining's eyes wandered for a bit then went back to me, "I'll admit it. It was stupid of me to do that and I know you're never going to forgive me for that. And I accept it that, yes it was my fault for putting the last nail in the coffin and putting it six feet under. And I tried to visit as much as I could without school interfering but I really can't just throw down everything again like I did for Sprite just for Al." It was awkward enough, "I'm just really in those situations where I can't quit anymore, too much is riding on my new career ever since the militia."

What else could I say? "And that you did. But Shining Armor... Let's just put this behind us and say... Our relationship was doomed but carried on with it, we were unhappy and sucked it up to put on an illusion wedding. That right there I thought would help as I really did love you... Still, I don't get why when you were captain you had all that..." I stopped myself, I was not going to start playing the blame game anymore. "You know what? Never mind."

"You're right." He frowned, "I thought it would help once the ceremony was over with. We had our fun but who were we kidding?" He let out another sigh, "We can only blame ourselves for this."

I agreed, "You're right."

"And now. We can take these faults and learn by them." He smiled, which surprised me because I thought he was going to be coming out of this depressed. "Like some pony I once knew said... The future is up to us on what we do to shape it. And I have my reason back home, she's three and a half and that's whats going to keep pushing me to help shape her future as well."

This new Shining Armor, totally unexpected. And yet some pony I can respect, actually scratch the new Shining Armor idea. This must be... What he was like before I pulled him away from Rain and his friends. The reason why I liked him in the first place that he was strong willed and can actually think things thoroughly. His goals are strong and... You know what. I'll leave it at that. Shining Armor took the ring back, at first not as depressed as I imagined the outcome but still, he accepted that I can't take him back. There is a whole world out there for him. We would talk about what we did the past year, showed each other photos of our kids and we had a really good time. Strange how that was actually the first time we ever had fun in awhile since after our wedding. His relationship with Rarity still was on and off at times, must have realized how I felt back then and just kept focusing on his work. He took the ring back with pride. As much as I would like to be Sprite's mother, it just can't work because of who I am now. Maybe back then, and then the same for Almata. Shining Armor accepted my decision and agreed... To stay friends. Shining Armor from that day forward would continue taking his classes and came out a better pony, he is back with his friends having fun like these used to. His family encouraging him to go that extra mile. All was forgotten, well most of it... Their title of royalty was probably the hardest thing to give up but really, Shining never cared about the title of prince. As a sign of my respect, I gave him one last kiss but on the cheek and a hug. Telling him that whatever or wherever he goes, who ever he hooks up with I will be happy for him. I will do anything I can to help him, Twilight and their friends to be happy. He put his life on the line to keep Equestria safe, but I was not his reward that was waiting for him to come home and welcome...

Grandma Io... What you gave me advice on back then... Finally happened where I can take it into affect and recollect on it.

The hardest thing about love is not because of it being a double edged sword...

It's about letting go...

* * *

About six more months would pass and the day would finally arrive. The day I finally get married to Big Macintosh. It took awhile but I sucked in my pride and asked Rarity to make me a new wedding dress, to her surprise she wondered why I would even ask her after pulling that little stunt back at the castle. Still the water is a bit uneasy between us on the matter of talking about stallions so I decided to let it go just hoping to be the better mare here. The dress she made, suited the new me as it gave off a country feel and goes well the white leather boots and hat Apple Jack made for me. Fluttershy made sure I got the best bouquet made of the flowers from her garden. Pinkie Pie unloaded a massive load of treats from her bakery while Apple Jack still did most of the catering. Pinkie again was in charge of the reception, she did such a good job on the last one it would not feel right if she did not do it again.

Twilight Sparkle... After months of finally coming back and settling in back to her library, our relationship was slowly taking a better turn. Not as easy as first but to do the little Sunshine dance with her again, it felt right. Twilight assisted by making sure everything was in order. Spike was still lovable and really helped take charge when I was still working at the library whenever I could not. The cutie mark crusaders were still trying to find their talent but every now and then they would ask me about some of those horror stories I liked to read about, so we would meet from time to time at the library to check up on those. Rainbow Dash... had finally calmed down and apologized for her actions, as well did I. She really looked up to her sister and the only thing she has left of her was her niece Sprite who was spending more and more time with her. Almost like... Rain never left her baby at all the more that I look at it. Still Rainbow had spunk, so there was a difference. By looking back the previous couple of years, I really thought I destroyed any chances of the element bearers ever coming back but somehow good fortune shined down on every pony.

The guests came, I invited every pony I knew while Big Macintosh invited all of his family and other friends. The turn out quite big, not as big as the other one but this was good. Matter of fact... I think an outdoor wedding really shines better than a cathedral what my aunts were suggesting. An outdoor wedding at Sweet Apple Acres was just perfect. Set in the right mood, had really good weather, plenty of apple trees around, a blue sky, sun shining. Everything was set in motion and I'm going to be starting a new life with my son... And his dad and family.

The Apple family's cousins had come all the way from Appleloosa, to start the cue down my isle they started to play with their instruments. Walking down the isle with red carpeting under my hooves as the cutie mark crusaders threw flowers down on my path. Sure, they say second weddings are not as special as the first but we sometimes make mistakes and deserve to share the day with our special some pony. On my right, the Apple family and friends. To my left, my friends and family. Straight up ahead, Macintosh in what I guess would be a western version of a tux. Looked great on him. He had his best pony; Caramel who now trots with a limp by Mac's side. Then next to him was Mac's cousin Braeburn and then past him another cousin. For my maids of honor, who better to retake the roles with Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy? The mayor was going to perform the marriage this time while aunt Celestia sat peacefully in her seat next to Luna and grandma Io who was still tearing up for joy. She missed my first wedding and never really forgave herself but this time, she could finally see it.

I finally made it to the end of the red carpet strip and took my place. I gave one last good look around to see all the smiling ponies who made it. I even saw little Sprite sitting in between Rainbow Dash and Shining Armor, waving at me. I waved back at the little cutie then focused my attention to Macintosh and greeted him with a warm smile as he returned the favor. Just looking at him now, still intensifies my feelings for him. All that time ago, he was just a shy and gentle stallion but really he steps up to the plate like any honorable pony. No question about it, he honors me and worships the ground I walk on.

"I would like to thank every pony for coming to this joyous occasion. Not everyday that a princess gets married to one of our own town ponies." We all chuckled and she continued, "None the less. Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to witness the holy matrimony in joining Macintosh Apple and Mi Amore Cadenza." And so the Mayor went on and on from her little script. Heh.

The mayor looked at Macintosh, "Macintosh D. Apple, will you have princess Mi Amore Cadenza to be your wedded wife? Will you love her, honor her, comfort her, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you may live?"

Macintosh looked at me, his charming green eyes glistened in the light. How much I love seeing those, "I will."

The mayor then focused onto me, "Mi Amore Cadenza, will you have Macintosh Apple to be your wedded husband? Will you submit to him, serve him, love him, keep him, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, keep yourself only onto him, so long as you may live?"

My head titled as my eyes started to water a little, I was going to wipe them but Macintosh beat me to the punch by using his handkerchief to wipe my cheeks. I heard some awes in the crowd. I nodded and giggled to maintain myself, "I will."

"The rings please." The mayor ordered. Caramel brought out the rings from his pocket, he let out a small grunt from his injury but pulled through. Wincing in pain slightly as he gave Macintosh the rings. The mayor instructed us to place the rings on each other after our vows were made. "Do you Cadence take this ring as a pledge of sincerity Macintosh's vows?"

"I do." I smiled.

She looked at Macintosh, "Do you Macintosh take this ring as a pledge of sincerity to Cadence's vows?"

Macintosh formed a wide smile, took a deep breath and said in his lovable accent, "I..do."

"Now as in the power of Ponyville law. I now pronounce you mare and colt. You may now kiss the bride." The mayor smiled.

This is where time stops for me. I stepped closer as Mac did as well. Craned my neck up as he looked down at me. That sweet lovable red face of his. Slowly, I pressed my lips to his and felt every inch of love put into it. I slowly put my arms around his neck to hold on as he put his arms around my waist to pull me in. I heard cheering from some of the girls and Apple family. This kiss... The magic put into it, I loved every bit of it. This is what I wanted for so long. Almost like the stars themselves were looking down on us, call it cheesy if you read the romance novels. Screw it, my wedding day and it was heaven. We finally separated as the mayor was ready to announce us as whole.

"Ladies and gentlecolts, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Apple!" The mayor announced. The crowd stood up and erupted in cheers and screams. Macintosh and I whizzed down the red carpet as the guests chanted. The reception was not far as it was going to take place mostly around and inside one of the barns. Pinkie Pie has again out done herself with the streamers, balloons, cakes. Then Apple Jack with her family catering, oh my goodness everything looked so good. Every pony were handed out bubble blowers to blow at Macintosh and I and... well maybe a few setbacks with bubbles not working but still was fun.

We had our dancing and the music was blaring. We had drinks and fun. Though, the most important thing about tonight was our happiness. Macintosh and I were finally one. I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked down to see, our son trying to get my attention. "Hi there cutie." I smiled, I used my magic to scoop him up and hugged him. Correction, the three of us are now one. The two ponies in my life right here with me, how could this get any better?

Within the hour I met more of the Apple family that made it in and boy howdy. Heh. I picked up some Apple family sayings. Boy howdy do they seem fun and a lot of them were the life of the party and... Oh dear Celestia... Grandma please stop shaking your flank its really embarrassing. NO WAIT Gra... Too late... She got some stallions giving her compliments.

_***Sigh***_

The festivities continued as we rocked and cheered. Danced and ate the food. Took pictures of each other doing hilarious poses. We finally cut the cake and boy did that go fast. Thanks to the combined efforts of Pinkie and aunt Celestia. Though not before Mac and I smashed cake some cake into each others faces. Little Almata got to lick some off our faces, another picture for the memory book.

Next came the bouquet toss, every eligible mare stepped into the line of fire as I tossed my bouquet. So many girls fought over it, think I saw some tackling involved oh dear. The bouquet got thrown up again and again trying to escape the fight. And in the end... it landed unexpectedly in Rainbow Dash's hoofs. Every pony had their eyes on her, expecting her to throw it back but for some reason. She just shifted her shoulders and accepted. Every pony clopped and cheered for her and I think she might have some pony in mind now. I won't spoil it for you as you can figure it out easily. Sprite came running up to her auntie to congratulate her with a hug that Rainbow happily returned.

So much fun was had. Had our crazy moments where even Derpy bashed a giant hole in the side of the barn by accident. It was a joyous occasion that Apple Jack let it slide, a little but still had fun. Again I talked with some more guests to see if they were enjoying themselves though a few guests stood out that I was itching to talk to. One in particular was my cousin Vega as he was getting a bit too friendly with one of my brides maids, so I dived in to save Fluttershy from his suave attacks on her. Big Mac joined my side to get to know some of my other relatives.

I pulled cousin Vega to the side. My has he grew the last time I saw him as I looked up at him. An orange alicorn with blood red hair and blue eyes, dressed very respectfully for the occasion. "Hey cousin." He smirked.

"Already taking picks out of my brides maids?" I chuckled.

"Hey, how can I pass up these beauties?" He laughed. He winked at Fluttershy who was just a few steps back, my how can that shy little pony blush like that?

I shook my head and just laughed, "Still the same mare chaser." I smiled and thanked him, "Thank you so much for coming, I really hoped my family would come this time."

"Yeah." His eyes wandered as he saw Bon Bon and Lyra pass by in some tight dresses but I put my hoof to his cheek and pull him back to look at me. "Hey I wouldn't miss your big day." He liked a lot of mares but he knows when the draw the line so I can trust him.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks. It means a lot."

He raised his hoof to shake with Macintosh, "It's good seeing you too Mac. Just... Promise to take care of Mi Amore."

"I will Mr. Vega." Mac chuckled.

"Ah you seem like a nice guy anyway. Heard you manned up and rose to the challenge for Mi Amore." Vega brought up and patted Macintosh on his shoulder, "And I really appreciate it." He tilted his head, "Oh Mi Amore? Uh... Sorry for giving you such a hard time as you foal sat me back then and... put gum in your hair... and tried to run away... and... uh."

I just shook my head and smiled again, "It's water under a bridge. Now go out and do your stuff." He was like a little kid in a candy store with all these mares around, "But you see that purple mare over there?"

He whistled, "Yeah. Former sister in law? She a bit you know? Still pissed off?"

I sighed. "Not quite as much anymore. And she's getting married so hoofs off of her okay?"

Mac smirked, "Also the orange blonde pony." Mac chuckled.

He nodded, "Sure cousin. I'll behave."

"No you won't." I laughed and hugged him, "Thanks for coming though."

"Anytime." He patted me on the back, I let him go as I wandered to find my other cousin who I finally got to met again for so long.

"Cousin Gigawatt?" I asked.

A tall thin grey male alicorn turned his head to me. His blue eyes glanced at my form as he turned his entire body around to greet me, "Cadence?" He blinked then let out a chuckle, "Wow its been so long since I seen you. By the way congrats on the baby. I just ran into the little guy and gave him a present, hoped he likes plastic squirt guns."

Shaking my head at the possibility of my son playing with squirt guns. I was astonished and still proud to see Watt. "You yourself were a little bolt of electricity back then when I foal sat for you back then. Still..." I gave him a hug as a thank you, "Thank you for coming out and asking."

"Hey, I need to start learning all about my relatives when I rule one day." He smiled as a greenish blue unicorn with blue hair tied in a pony tail came trotting up to us, she was about my size and she had a good body balance between a beauty and a warrior. "Cadence, Macintosh this is my fiancee Aquamarie."

"A pleasure." Aquamarie bowed. Then rose back up again as Mac kissed her raised hoof to be a gentle colt, "Oh my.."

"No no, the pleasure is mine." I laughed. "I heard quite a bit about you from my grandma. Says you're her number one student."

"Oh queen Io is really a sweet heart. Its an honor learning under her. She taught me so much about magic." Aqua smiled, "She told me quite a bit about you during our lessons."

"She did?" I blinked.

"Yeah saying how you were always responsible and civil. She's really proud of you." Aqua explained.

"Oh shucks." I blushed, "And I'm happy for the two of you and wish you the very best."

"We wish you luck Cadence." Gigawatt raised his wine glass to praise me, "For you have many happy years with Mac Daddy."

"It's Mac." Macintosh corrected him.

"Sorry." We laughed then went about our business.

"Your cousins seem pretty nice." Mac observed.

"Oh, those two might seem wild but they have big hearts. Almost like the brothers I never had growing up." A little smile went across my face as I explained. For the next half hour we went around talking to and thank our guests for showing up. Talked about what our plans were for the future and all.

Apple Jack caught up to us with Almata sitting on her back, with a smelly diaper. Oh dear. "Hey sugar cube. Sorry to bring this up but I can't find the changing supplies for some reason."

"Ah I got this one sugar." Macintosh chuckled, the picked up our son to put on his own back. Slowly I walked up to Almata and gave him a little kiss, "Mommy is almost finished okay sugar pie?" My son gurgled and laughed in response, oh I can never get tired of that but my attention soon gazed upon a neatly dressed Twilight Sparkle as she seemed to be having a good time. A dark haired white unicorn a bit taller than her came walking up to her.

Her smile only widened and greeted the pony with a kiss on the lips. I froze when I saw this... and admired it. Twilight was not a little filly anymore and faced her hardships hard on, she grew up. Sure she had her terrible moments but she could see past them and accept them. Now this time, she finally found herself a pony who she could really connect with, if not could stand for being who he is. Ghendi... Another pony I used to foal sat for, practically introduced him to Twilight one day when I had to two foal sitting jobs to do. They were not very to keen on each other at first but they would eventually play with each other, think he's a bit younger than her but still it was cute. He would always want to make me little presents for being like a big sister he never had, think he even had a crush on me at one point. Ghendi alway looked up to Shining Armor for his inspiration after a little scuffle happened with some local bullies, could say; he wanted to be like him and always wanted to be near him. Sadly, because of past events things did not go quite as effective as we always wanted. Still, he considered Shining Armor his superior after Shining left the militia but just not too long ago... I heard Shining give him one last order, "Make my sister happy and be a family pony... That's an order." That apparently, was his blessing. Twilight and her fiance went outside to get away from the party.

I followed then caught up to them finally who was sitting outside admiring the scenery with her fiancee on top on some of the Apple family tractor. Her head on his shoulder, sighing and taking in the beauty of the sunset out in the open. How much I loved doing this with Macintosh, how many of these he painted I lost count. One of the other barns the Apple family built in the past few months occupied a lot of extra things, namely his art as it hangs on the wall if there was not enough spots on the wall in the house.

I took a deep breath then walked up to the two, "Hey you two. How are my favorites foals?"

They turned their heads and faced me. Ghendi smiled, but for Twilight I thought at first I might have still be on her hate list. She dropped down from the tractor to face me and brushed herself off. "Doing pretty good actually." Twilight smirked.

"Well I'm glad to hear." Then, slowly a tear drop fell dribbled down her cheek. "Twilight?"

"Oh... sorry..." Twilight wiped her eyes clean.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, I placed my hoofs on her shoulders to assure her that I was here for her.

"No..." She sniffed, "I'm happy for you that's all... Just..."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Just feels... like I'm losing a sister." She sniffed again.

I was touched. "Sweetie... you're not losing a sister. If anything, the family is just getting bigger."

"What do you mean?" She blinked slowly, "We're not longer in laws."

"Sweetie. Your family always welcomed me, even assured I was family. And even if things went differently that one hoped, I still consider you my sister."

No longer she tried to fight it back, this was the Twilight I missed. If you were already counting how many times I said I hugged some pony then add this for another few coming your way. Seriously, the little purple unicorn that would always come to me if she had a problem whenever I was available.

"It's alright sweetie." I rested my chin on her head as I let her cry it out, "I know you were upset and you had a right to be.

"No... no I was being selfish putting my own desires first." She tried to bring up.

"Of course not, you're just looking out for your brother." I let out a sigh, "But Twilight, happy endings only happen if both sides can work out their differences. Shining and I could not, please Twilight... You go find your happily ever after..." I winked at Ghendi, who only blushed in response as he heaved off the machine.

"I will sister." Twilight gave me one more hug for assurance.

"Good girl." I chuckled, then looked up at Ghendi who wrapped his arm around Twilight to see if she was fine. He wiped her cheeks clean with a handkerchief from his tux.

"Now Ghendi..." I grinned.

"Yes... big sis?" He smiled. Oh how I enjoyed it when he used to call me that whenever I foal sat for him. Memories of flooded back as he was just a little colt playing ninja in his house and I tried play hide and seek. Then he'd sneak up on me and poke me with a plastic sword and says I'm dead. True... But I turned the tides by tackling him and tickling him until he nearly laughed too hard to submit. Though, the little ninja would always watch Shining Armor in a distance, watching him train and work hard. A real good role model for him, but accidents happen when poor little Ghendi lost an arm and a leg in an accident. Left him unable to walk properly, such a sad way for an active child to go through. Until he met up with Vanishing Star and got prosthetics and granted him a second chance to test his abilities and continue his life. To see him walking around again, made me cry for joy. And now, to see two of my best foals to sit going to get married, it really brought more joy to this day.

I gasped in surprise, finally he was thinking of not being a drone. "You have to promise me that you're going to do your best to make Twilight happy and protect her. Be there for her. Take care of her when she is sick, never be too busy for her, all of that." I looked at Twilight, "And Twilight the same goes for you."

They both nodded and said in unison, "We will." Cute...

"Oh by the way Twilight." I forgot to mention, "Tell Spike that Pony Rangers Samurai is going to have another season. Can't wait to watch it with him."

"I'll remember to tell him." Twilight laughed.

I still like to spend time with Spike as I'll sometimes wander over to the library to catch an episode or two of Pony rangers or some cheap monster movies with him while Twilight was still running things. I still remember when I told him I was going to be moving out out of the library, how much it broke his heart that day. When you took care of a little dragon that was basically your closet friend and almost considered a brother or even a son at times, its hard to see him tear up. Not after what we've been through on all those lonely scary nights. Coming to live in a town that basically housed the ponies that first witnessed your horrible mistakes and hating you for them. Not little Spike, he was with me every step of the way. Even did his best to run my errands when I was sick. I don't even know how I would even tell him if I decided to go back to the crystal kingdom if I chose that. He was not my dragon to keep, but I love him. And when he came out and said he really liked me, I really was not surprised. Though I acted like I did and felt a little humble and nostalgic inside. I had many colts crush on me after I foal sat for them, but for a dragon that was new. I told him not to worry as one day he'll meet a nice dragon that will be his wife, or pony knowing how screwed up society is these days. But here's the thing with dragons as they age very slowly, I told Spike if I was ever heart broken again I would definitely give him a chance... when he's older. I don't plan on giving up my happiness for a long while as I'm happy with my new life right now. Should have seen the reassuring smile on his face as he wiped his eyes, then started to laugh like a child. I gave him a little kiss on his forehead and told him if he needed anything, I'll be there for him.

It was really sweet to see all of my guests having a good time. Until I saw Shining Armor standing outside with his back to the wall of the barn. Slowly, I backed away as I saw Rainbow Dash enter the frame and I hid within a nearby bush to see what was going on. From what I gathered, Rainbow Dash was secretly never on board with Shining Armor and me being together because of Sprite and her sister; Rain. She was also the one who took the pictures of me at my worst but in the end, she really sent herself into a guilt trip after it lead up to her sister's death. Always blaming herself but wanted to set things right by being with Sprite all the time, a way for easing her conscience. She loved Sprite so much, it was the only thing that was left of Rain. I felt horrible as well, never thinking what my double edged sword could have caused and I wanted Shining Armor for my own gain. I was no worse than Rainbow Dash as she confronted me that day saying she loathed me. Saying if I were to ever find out that Shining Armor had a child I would instantly want it to pass off as my own. I let Dash's vocal assault continue until she realized what she was saying was... hurting herself.

Shining Armor went through enough because of all of this. For all the things Dash caused, she never meant for things to turn out the way they did. She tried over and over again over the months that her sister was pregnant, to contact him and bring him home. Hoping it would set him straight. After his family and friends failed, Rainbow Dash never did. She would go back every few weeks to try and slap some sense into him because of my spell. Only to fly away in defeat and try again some other time. Things got hazy between Shining and Rainbow between the whole fiasco but things really calmed down after the militia did its job. Rainbow only came out with a few scratches, but held onto Sprite as long as she can to make sure she was one hundred percent okay. From what I heard, she went up to the changeling queen and said, "Get away from her you BITCH", and then punched the queen so hard it broke her jaw. That was love ladies and colts. Love for a niece and aunt to have... Or maybe daughter and mother. Shining let Rainbow take care of Sprite whenever he could not and believe me, college is always demanding projects and papers done all the time. Summer fast approached and he decided to take the summer off to spend some time where it really counts. With the little lady in his life, his baby girl.

I listened in...

"Rainbow Dash..." Shining said gently and a bit of gladness in his voice.

"...Shining Armor." Rainbow replied back in the same fashion.

Shining just stood there with a goofy grin on his face. Watching Rainbow mumble and wonder what was his deal.

"H..Hey! Come on! Don't just stand there." She was flustered as her cheeks reddened and fumbled with her words, "You know... Say something."

Just seeing Rainbow Dash like this was really sweet and enjoyable. A girl like her never seems like she can be into this sort of thing but in a way still wants it.

Shining stepped forward and smiled, "It's okay."

She gulped and tried to quickly say, "I'm... I'm holding you r...responsible!" Dash backed away slowly, her face only reddened even more, "You... You're like the charming prince that came to my rescue." This was not easy for her as you can see. Come on Dash, you deserve a little happiness in your life don't you? Do I need to zap you two with a love spell? Nah, nah I rarely use this spell anymore... It really is like a double edged sword as some ponies say.

Her grunted and shook her head fiercely. Her face was still red and still made her look embarrassed. "You gotta be real cool, and real sweet, no matter how demanding or needy I am!"

I stuck my head out of the bush at this point, waiting for Shining's response. I saw caring eyes from him this time instead of fun ones. He chose his next few words... "I'll make you happy."

She nodded, then let out a sigh of relief, "Kay... I'll promise... To keep you happy too."

At this point, you are probably wondering what the heck just happened. I guess Shining Armor was really as noble as most ponies claim him to be, I don't know the entire story between him and Dash but... If this were to help each other out and Sprite. Then I'm all for it. Shining Armor, even though I betrayed you horribly, you deserve happiness and not sulking away. Go forth and be happy. Huh... Rather ironic that Shining is now with the sister of his former fiance isn't it?

I walked back inside and passed the children. Checking on them to see if they were having fun. Indeed they were with the party games planned, I recognized most of the kids as Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, then there is a few more like Peppermint Twist along with Rumble and Ditzy, Feather Weight too. Among some other children that came with the guests that traveled from Canterlot and farther than that. Ohhh, now the girls are trying to pamper Ghendi's little brother; Synn for kisses. I intervened and joined in on the games. Almata was trying to eat crayons again so I stopped him. *Sigh* He'll grow out of it, I hope...

The night was about to close finally. Just one more act to follow and that was the last dance. For Big Mac and I, took the center of the dance floor. Letting the silique fill the room, gentle music playing from the band I hired. I felt like I was dancing on a cloud, being with my special pony. Looking into his big green shiny eyes, I was at peace. I wished this could last forever but alas the real world needs us. Just a few more moments. Resting my head on his shoulder, finally the ugliness of my past can no longer weigh me down anymore. Macintosh, thank you so much. If I would have meet you sooner, then maybe we did not have to make it seem like I was a broken doll you helped put back together. Thank you. I'll love you forever until the day I finally die. Which sadly for an alicorn won't be soon. The only bad thought that ever plagued my mind is because what I am, I have to make this count. So Cadence... Enjoy every second you have with this pony while you can. You're going to witness him grow older, slower then finally retire while you're still the same on the outside. Enjoy it while his time is still on this planet. Thank you... So much... My knight in shining armor. You might have not saved me from a dragon but you saved me from myself...

The song finally ended, how much I wanted to stay like this. Our bonds, never will diminish. I leaned my neck upwards to give Macintosh a big loving kiss. To him, as well. That big lug of mine, a great kisser. I still see the star filled sky and myself flying through space whenever I do this.

"For many more years." I said gently.

"And even more." He whispered to me.

We turned to our audience as their looks showed kindness, admiration and love. Sadly, the night was getting closer to its end. The day I wanted was going to finally pass. Just then, I noticed some of the ponies walked up onto the stage behind us. I was curious to see why Ghendi and Twilight Sparkle would go up there, along with her friends and a few other ponies. Quickly Twilight took the microphone.

"Hello every pony!" Twilight said over the phone, "Um... This is awkward but... Well anyway, I want to congratulate my sister Cadence on her marriage to big Mac. I want to extend my hoof to the entire Apple family for thanks for making us one huge family." A smile graced my face, with a quick peek I saw one on Mac's face as well. "Um... the last time I had a microphone I sang a song called Love is Bloom and well... While its a great song for a joyous occasion. I didn't feel like it was going to par with the level of this reception..." I heard a few gasps in the audience, "No no. I got something better every pony. It really took us awhile to pick a song too and my fiancee Ghendi picked this one because... um..."

"I'll cut to the chase. I was at karokee one night with Shining Armor and the boys singing while piss drunk and having some laughs." Ghendi extended his neck to talk into the phone and a lot of ponies laughed, "Got to excuse me because I only sang half of this until I got sick and made a mess." Again some ponies laughed, I could only chuckle from his rash explanation. "So this is going to be a group effort because I forgot half of the words. This song is called Burning Love by Elvis."

Oh boy... here we go.

"Hit it Redwood! Go for it Rinoa!" Twilight shouted with glee. A tall thin red earth pony with blondish spike hair raised his arm for a ready signal. A pink earth pony with purple hair took her place at the electric keyboard, again signaling for a ready go. Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow dash took crowded around another microphone stand while Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie raced up next to Twilight. The music started playing.

Ghendi took a deep breath,

_Lord almighty,_

_I feel my temperature rising_

_Higher higher_

_Its burning through to my soul_

To my surprise he sounded pretty good and continued as some of the crowd started to cheer. Just then Rarity, Fluttershy and Dash cut in.

_Baby Baby Baby_

_Your gonna set me on fire_

_My brain is flaming_

_I don't know which way to go_

This time, Twilight finally came in,

_Your kisses lift me higher_

_Like the sweet song of a choir_

_You light my morning sky_

_With burning love_

Now with a group effort, they gave each other parts to sing... oh just shut up and listen.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,_

_I feel my temperature rising_

_Help me, Im flaming_

_I must be a hundred and nine_

_Burning, burning, burning_

_And nothing can cool me_

_I just might turn into smoke_

_But I feel fine_

_Cause your kisses lift me higher_

_Like a sweet song of a choir_

_And you light my morning sky_

_With burning love_

_Its coming closer_

_The flames are reaching my body_

_Please wont you help me_

_I feel like Im slipping away_

_Its hard to breath_

_And my chest is a-heaving_

_Cause your kisses lift me higher_

_Like a sweet song of a choir_

_And you light my morning sky_

_With burning love_

_Lord almighty,_

_Im burning a hole where I lay_

_Cause your kisses lift me higher_

_Like the sweet song of a choir_

_You light my morning sky_

_With burning love_

_With burning love_

_Ah, ah, burning love_

_Im just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

_Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

I watched as Ghendi and Twilight faced each other, practically laughing and singing out their lyrics with fun and love. So much fun these two had over the years, no longer little foals, just two adults having fun. Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie sharing their microphone as Pinkie supported it with her hoof, Apple Jack really sweating as she put so much power into her parts. Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity performed really well as chorus.

_Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

_Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

_Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

_Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

The song finally finished and there was so much energy put into it. I was honored by the song as it really felt honorable and touched me, saying I could rise above the ashes and start again. And how, these girls put aside their differences just to honor Mac and I. I watched as the girls and band gave each other hoof pumps to thank each other and say good job. What I saw up there, was a friendship renewed and deeper bonds made. All my guests, shouting at the top of their lungs as the song finished. This day went off without a hitch.

The party finally ended. After a long day, some of the Apple family were going to volunteer to clean up. We bid good night to our guests and thanks for the gifts. Though one guest in particular... Sprite was walking next to her father; Shining Armor out of the building. He gave me one last look, then smiled. "You two take care of each other okay? Don't make the same mistake I did." How grown up, then he shook hoofs with Macintosh for peace between them finally. Rainbow Dash slowly walked up next to Shining Armor and then he put his arm around her as they walked away from the barn. Sprite turned and looked back at us with a big grin hinting there might be something between Dash and Armor. I just winked at her, giving her hope.

So. That just left us. Apple Bloom was going to spend the night with Sweetie Belle over her house anyway, Granny Smith wanted to go to bed early. Apple Jack volunteered to take care of Almata for the week while Mac and I were in Las Pegasus for our honeymoon. As worried as I was, I gave Apple Jack every number I knew incase Almata ever got sick or hurt. She just told me to go have fun. I just gave one more kiss to my baby boy before I left for our plane. Oohh... To hear his little whining that he didn't want me to go, it just made me want to run back and hold him some more...

It was a lengthy trip but we finally made it. First we checked into our hotel, and took advantage of the luxuries. After our little fun, Big Mac said he had to step out for a second to go get something for me. Being all giddy I waited in our room. A bit of time passed and I was a little naughty and wanted to peek. So I walked into the kitchen area and... found a broom stuck in the garbage disposal of the sink.

"What in the hell?" I looked at the sink. "Did Macintosh do this?"

Just then the doorbell rang. I took my attention away from the sink to go answer the door. And there, Macintosh stood there in the silliest get up I could ever describe. Denim shorts, dog tags, and a ball cap on his head. He had a tool belt around his waist.

He chewed on a piece of straw and played a little game with me, "I heard your sink might need fixin ma'am."

I just shook my head and played along then giggled, "Oh yes. My sink is broke and I don't know what is wrong with it."

I lead him to the sink with the obvious problem. "Hmmm..." he looked at the broom and tapped on it. "Yup... Just as I thought. You got a broom stuck in the disposal."

I gasped, "Oh no. Can you fix it?"

He nodded, then gripped the broom with his teeth and pulled it out. I gasped again, "Oh my... A strong handy pony like yourself helping little me... Does it ever get lonely for you Mr. Plumber?" I started to rub circles into his chest with my hoof.

"Oh a little..." He chuckled. "Now about your bill."

"Oh no. The bill... Do you accept cash? Credit? Or me?" I smirked.

With no hurry he lifted me up and raced to the bedroom. "Oh my! I'm going to be ravaged by a strong plumber." And surprisingly, this one was good looking. Not like all the other ones with their crack hanging out.

He plopped me onto the bed. I bounced up an laughed as he balanced himself on top of me. My arm was just out of reach of the lamp switch but with my magic, no problem.

"I think I'll take you as payment." He chuckled.

I gave a sexy little smirk...

"Come on... Give Cadence some lovin..."

_***CLICK***_

**The end...**

Note: DONE! DONE! DONE! PHEW! I want to say its an honor entertaining you people for reading this but there is only one more to go. The credits. I worked long and hard on this chapter, maybe can use a few edits but trust me it was worth it. Also, you might remember some of the ponies with odd names from my other stories like Ghendi, Redwood, Aquamarie, Gigawatt. Hey gotta cameo somewhere. Credits next chapter as my thanks. All to need now is to work on Original Sin, the side story to this piece.

Burning Love, was sung by Elvis Presley but the cover version I was thinking for was by Wynonna Judd, please look her up for the song. She's really good. Was that a good ending? Bad ending? Could use some work? I'll get to you later but right now, enjoy.

**IMPORTANT 10/24/12**: _Well, this came off as a bit of a surprise even for myself as I wrote it. I had some people say things seemed forced and I can somewhat agree. If anything, I will tell you two of them are with the character of Rain. Along with the whole sudden Shining Armor x Rainbow Dash surprise at the end, some were still rooting for Shining x Rarity and I felt like I even I wanted that to happen. So, I will keep count from now on and maybe even edit that part. I know its sudden because I finally got the ending out and it seems a bit rushed. The one thing I will ask. Do you want me to go back and take out the Rainbow Dash x Shining Armor and put Rarity x Shining Armor back in? I will completely understand if you guys want either one. Who knows maybe Original Sin might have an alternate ending. So what do you people want? Shining Armor with Rarity or Rainbow Dash?_


End file.
